Pokemon: A New Dawn
by Inhuman X
Summary: Raphael is ready for his first Pokémon journey and wants to travel through his home region. Though his home region isn't known to most, but he is ready to conquer the powers that be in his home of the CoCo Region. But trust me when I say he will have to face a countless number of obstacles and evil schemes as he tries to defeat the CoCo Regions Pokémon League. Oc's Closed
1. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

* * *

The ocean stretched on at a high speed. The night sky whizzed by just as fast. The darkened clouds were being torn through. A young man was sitting in his seat as he looked out the plane window. He sighed as he continued to stare out the window with his brown eyes. He brushed his dark tan skinned hand through his wild and unkempt spikey crimson red hair. This young man is currently wearing a long sleeve shirt that has a white torso and black sleeves, on top of that he is wearing a dark blue hoodie, jean pants that are black at the bottom and as it extends upwards it eventually turns into various spots that stop at around his thigh, and then some black and white sneakers. This boy is sixteen years of age. His name, is Raphael. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Pokeball.

"Huh..." He sighed and clutched the Pokeball. He remembered back to just yesterday. The day before he left.

* * *

_"Hey Raphey!" A girl had appeared on the video phone._

_"Aaww such a cute nickname!" Raphael's mom said appearing behind him._

_"Please don't call me that Immogen." Raphael sweat dropped looking at his friend. Immogen was a friend of Raphael's who lived out back in Raphael's home region. Though she was originally from Slateport City in Hoenn, she had moved to where Raphael used to live. Though he currently resides in Alamos Town in Sinnoh. He just looked at his friend. Immogen is sixteen years of age, just like Raphael. She has shoulder length brown hair and teal eyes._

_"So are you really going to be coming back?" She asked._

_"Yeah..." Raphael scratched the back of his head, "I figured I'd swing by and join in on the Pokémon League there."_

_"Awesome! When will you be here?"_

_"I'll be there tomorrow, my plane leaves tomorrow morning so I should be back home by like mid noon I guess?"_

_"Awesome! I can't wait see ya then!" Immogen then hung up on him._

_"Why does she always do that?" Raphael sweat dropped not liking that his friend hung up on him. He then stood up and faced his mom._

_"So you got your stuff packed and everything?"_

_"Yup." He nodded._

_"Wonderful! You excited to be going home?"_

_"Oh yeah, and I can't wait. I'm going to beat the league and be it's Champion!" Raphael smiled he then looked at the Pokeball in his hand._

_"You take care of that little partner of yours. He'll be there for you no matter what." Raphael's mom told him._

_"I know...tomorrow's the start of not just a new journey, but my first journey!"_

* * *

Raphael continued to look down at the Pokeball in his hands with a smile etched onto his face. We then realized that his plan was now landing. He looked out the window and was incredibly happy to see what was below him. He then heard the pilot announce their destination.

"Now landing in the CoCo Region, everybody welcome to Youngblood City!" And right he was. Raphael was home. Youngblood City was a megalopolis. Buildings that would touch the skies. Lights that shined like stars. People that so nice it was sometimes creepy. Parties and festivals for no reasons. It was the perfect city. Raphael loved it. He smiled as the plane landed and then he saw her there. Immogen was standing waiting for him. She is currently wearing a grey sweater, a pair of jeans, and black boots and on her shoulder was a Sableye. Once they landed Raphael stepped down and out from the plain.

"You coming down or what?!" She said with a big smile on her face. Raphael walked down.

"No need to rush me!" He told her as he stepped down. She quickly hugged him.

"Sable!"

"Hey Sableye." Raphael waved and petted the somewhat creepy Pokémon.

"Man, took you long enough." She smiled.

"Well hi to you too." Raphael scoffed.

"Oh shut up Raphey!"

"Please don't call me that..." Raphael scratched the back of his head and blushed.

"Come on! There's a party going on!" Immogen hooked Raphael's arm and began running into the town.

"Wait I just landed!" Raphael told her, "I can't rest?!"

"There's no time to rest! It's Youngblood City!" Immogen smiled.

"Man..." Raphael muttered as he was dragged into the middle of the street as lights were flashing and confetti was being thrown. Immogen began dancing and so did Sableye.

"You serious?" Raphael chuckled.

"Come on!" Immogen grabbed his hands, "Dance with me!"

"I just kind of got home!"

"And this is your welcome home party!" She told him.

"Man Immogen, you're already making him do stuff he doesn't want to do?" A voice assured.

"I'm just trying to have some fun." The girl pouted looking behind her.

"Hey there buddy." A young man had appeared. Seemingly around the age of eighteen, no nineteen. He stood at around six feet two inches. He has peach skin, a shaved head, and grey eyes. He is wearing a black muscle shirt underneath a black leather vest, black jeans, black boots, and a black stud bracelet that had empty slots for his Pokeballs, around his neck he had a silver chain that had a Pokeball at the end.

"Hey Davis." Raphael waved.

"So your back huh? Been a while." The man, known as Davis, said.

"Yeah, I figured I'd come and take on the CoCo League." Raphael explained.

"Oh really?! You want to take on the CoCo League?!"

"Yeah, there's someone I have to beat." Raphael nodded.

"Oh really? Well would you like to have a battle to usher in your return home?"

"Gladly, but I only have one Pokémon."

"That's fine." Davis shrugged.

"Wait! Davis you can't battle Raphey!" Immogen told him.

"I told you not to call me that..." Raphael sweat dropped.

"That's an unfair match up."

"Calm down Imo, I'm not going to battle him. I know someone else who should though." Davis took a step to the side. Behind him was a fifteen year old young man. He had medium length snow white hair that fell down to about his cheeks, his right eye is brown while his left eye is blue. He is currently wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath a black hoodie that is left open, a pair of jeans, and then red and black sneakers.

"Alister?" Raphael raised an eyebrow.

"Hey there Raph! Glad your back buddy!" Alister smiled.

"So you want to battle me huh?"

"Well since we're talking about it why not?" Alister grinned.

"Alright."

"Couldn't we have just danced?" Immogen pouted.

"Sorry Imo, but this is how guys greet each other. Not with dancing." Davis said as he ruffled Immogen's hair.

"I don't like it when you do that." She told him.

"Can you be ref please?" The older asked.

"Huh...I guess.." Immogen walked in the middle of the street, and all those that were dancing ceased.

"Raphael!" Everyone shouted. Yes Youngblood City is a major town, but the people all treat it like it's a small village. Everybody pretty much knows everybody. They then looked at Alister, and back to Raphael.

"Battle!" They cheered and cleared the street.

"This battle will take place between Alister Lockeheart from Mossdeep City in Hoenn!" People exploded into cheers as Immogen announced Alister and his home town and region.

"And Raphael Evers of Youngblood City in CoCo!" Once again everybody exploded into cheers, "This battle will be a one on one Pokémon battle! Ready?"

"Flareon let's go!" Alister threw out his Poke ball and released the Flaming evolved Eevee.

"Flare!" It cried out.

"Alright..." Raphael looked at his Poke ball and smiled, "Let's get crazy! Go on Turtwig!"

"Twig!" The small green turtle had appeared.

"Begin!" Immogen cried out.

"Flareon use Quick Attack!" Alister ordered. Flareone quickly began running in a zig zag motion towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig go ahead and use Tackle!"

"Tur!" Turtwig tackled straight on, but Flareon dodged it and slammed right into Turtwig.

"Twig!" Turtwig skidded across the street.

"Flareon use Fire Fang!" Flareone opened up it's mouth as it's teeth were coated in flames. It charged towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig stand up and dodge!" Turtwig got up, and jumped to the side to avoid Flareon's flaming teeth.

"Quick Attack Flareon!" With in an instant Flareon then dashed forth at a blinding speed ramming into Turtwig and sending it skidding back.

"Crap..." Raphael muttered.

"Flareon go ahead and use Fire Fang!"

"Razor Leaf Turtwig!" Raphael ordered. Turtwig stood up and sent out a barrage of razor sharp leaves towards Flareon. Flareon quickly disposed of them with it's Fire Fang.

"Go on Flareon end it!"

"Turtwig watch out!" Raphael tried to warn his Pokémon, but Flareon had closed in too quickly. It bit down hard on Turtwig's shell.

"Twig!" The flames from Flareon's mouth exploded upon Turtwig.

"Oooh, super effective." Davis said watching the flames burn Turtwig.

"Turtwig no!" Raphael shouted. He didn't know what to do now, Flareon had it's grip down on Turtwig pretty hard. How could he have it shaken off?

"Good job Flareon! Keep it going and this should be over soon enough!"

"Man, he's trying to end it with just that move..." Then it hit Raphael, "But I don't think so! Turtwig! I know this is our first battle, but trust me! Jump in the air and smash Flareon to the ground!"

"Turt?!" Turtwig was slightly confused by this.

"Just do it!"

"Twig!" Turtwig mustered up enough strength to leap in the air and spin around as it slammed into the ground, Flareon first.

"Flare!" Flareon released it's burning bite.

"Now use Bite!" Turtwig bit down on Flareon, but regretted the decision. It was willing to take the damage to give out the damage though.

"Now use Tackle!"

"Tur...twig!" Turtwig rammed into Flareon knocking it back.

"Those were good moves..." Davis observed.

"Alright Flareon we're done playing, let's end this!" Alister figured this battle was over.

"Flareon!" Flareon nodded.

"Turtwig..." Raphael looked at Turtwig and took out it's Poke ball.

"Tur...twig..." Turtwig looked back and shook it's head.

"Hmm?"

"Turtwig!" It snapped.

"So...you want to go out swinging huh?" Raphael smirked placing his Poke Ball back in it's pocket, "Good...me too! Go ahead and use Tackle!" Raphael ordered.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig began charging towards Flareon.

"Flareon Flare Blitz go!" Alister smiled.

"Flareon!" Flareon cried as it began charging towards Turtwig. The flames around it's body began to spiral crazily, and then they gathered in front of it. Flareon looked like a charging fireball. In an instant Flareon and Turtwig clashed. Once the smoke had cleared everyone could see that Turtwig had fallen to the ground.

"Turtwig return..." Raphael smiled, "Did a good job on your first battle."

"Good boy Flareon!" Alister smiled returning his Pokémon.

"Good battle you two." Davis told the two youngers.

"Thanks." They said, and the two then shook hands.

"Well Raph...what'cha think?" Alsiter asked. Raphael had a big smile ranging from ear to ear as he said:

"Feels like home!"

* * *

Next Time: Raphael stays the night at the Pokémon Center in Youngblood City. And the next day he decides to leave for his journey and on to the first gym. He finds himself a little surprised when he runs into someone who wishes to join him on his journey as well. But the question is, who?

Review!


	2. And We're Off!

**And We're Off!**

* * *

"Alright!" Raphael had walked out of the Pokémon Center with Turtwig on his shoulder.

"Turtwig tur!" It cheered. Raphael was feeling much better now as compared to yesterday. Yesterday he had just wanted to get home and relax. Sure he stayed in his Pokémon Center, but he was in his home town so it didn't matter. On top of that the Nurse was even able to help him register for the Pokémon League. Unlike all the other Regions, the CoCo's Regions aren't one big family with all one name. They are actually different people with different names.

"Turtwig Tur?"

"Don't worry you did great last night, battling Alister was a good training for us. I didn't really expect to beat Flareon, but you did a good job."

"Twig!" Turtwig was happy that it had satisfied it's trainer.

"Raphey!" Immogen came running up to Raphael.

"Uhh...please stop calling me that!" Raphael told her.

"Why? It's such a nice name, your mom thinks it's cute." Immogen pouted.

"Yeah well not me."

"Whatever, I'll still call ya whatever I want." Immogen told him.

"Sableye!" Sableye commented.

"Hey Imo, dude's barely been here for a full day can you lay off of him?" Davis said walking up and messing up Immogen's hair.

"Stop Davis.." She said quickly fixing her hair.

"So you gonna take off Lil man?" Davis asked.

"Lil man?" Raphael raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Lil man." Davis repeated.

"I'm not so little anymore Davis."

"Sure ya aren't buddy, anyway you leaving today right?" The older asked.

"Yeah, today Turtwig and I take off to Soranamo Town."

"Oh cool.." Davis nodded, "And you plan on going by yourself?"

"Yeah, just me and Turtwig."

"Well...I don't think so." Davis had a slight smirk on his face that Raphael wasn't really big fan of, knowing the older trainer had something on his mind.

"Let me guess you have someone behind your back don't you?" Immogen rolled her eyes.

"You ruined it." Davis said, "Actually not really." Davis took a step to the side revealing who was behind his back. A very familiar to Raphael had revealed himself. This young man had tan skin, a lean built with a small amount of muscle. He looked at Raphael and Immogen with his blue eyes through his glasses, his blonde hair reached down to the back to the middle of his neck. He is currently wearing a brown leather jacket that was on top of a plain white t-shirt that had an Absol's face on the front, black track suit pants, black and white sneakers. Slung over his shoulder was a black messenger bag.

"Lloyd?!" Rapahel's eyes got big.

"Hey there dude!"

"Dude it's you got taller from the last time I saw you what are you now? Like six feet?"

"Yup, nice to see you man."

"So you're more excited to see him than me?" Immogen pouted.

"In my defense I was tired and wanted to rest, and you made me dance." Raphael told her rolling his eyes.

"So?"

"Hey, so I brought Lloyd here to accompany you your journey Raph." Davis informed.

"Umm, why?"

"Oh so you don't want to be partners in crime again?" Lloyd joked.

"Nah man, just wondering."

"You're going to need a training partner, and figured who better than Lloyd. He'd be perfect partner, and you know why." Davis raised an eyebrow at Raphael hoping that he understood what he was getting at.

"Yeah I know..."

"But since we're on the topic, why are you here Imo?" Lloyd asked.

"Well...I did partially come here to see Raphael off." She said.

"Partially?" Raphael raised an eyebrow.

"The other part was to see if I could join you on your journey?" Immogen asked.

"Really?" Raphael slightly groaned to himself thinking of how much he would have to hear 'Raphey' the whole time. Then he also didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"I mean if I can't..."

"Sure you can go!" Davis said slapping Raphael on the back causing him to stumble.

"Tur?" Turtwig just looked at Davis.

"Awesome!" Immogen cheered.

"Thanks for deciding for me." Raphael said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, you know you were going to say yes anyway." Davis told him.

"You don't know that..."

"Stop being stupid." Davis told him, "Soranamo Town is your first stop so you better get going!"

"Wait! I still need to pack my stuff!" Immogen told them.

"You didn't bring your stuff with you?"

"Sable!"

"Well might as well hurry up then..." Raphael rolled his eyes, "I want to get going as soon as possible."

"Well...why don't we pass the time by with a little battle?" Davis asked.

"Really? You want us to battle?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah! I mean, why not you guys? We're right in front of a Pokémon Center anyway. It's just until Imo comes back, if you guys last that long."

"What do you mean?" Raphael asked.

"Why don't you guys battle me. Two on one." He smiled.

"Really?! You think you can take both of us?" Lloyd asked.

"I know you two are best buds and all, but I think I can still take you guys." Davis had a slight grin of arrogance on his face. Raphael and Lloyd looked at each with mischievous grins of their own.

"You're on!" They said, quickly the trio separated.

"Turtwig go crazy!" Raphael called out as Turtwig rushed out in front of him.

"Mienfoo go get'em!" Lloyd sent out his Mienfoo and it was more than ready to battle.

"Hmph..." Davis pulled out a Poke Ball from off of his bracelet, "Alright Conkeldurr, show'em your power!"

"Keldurr!" A golem sized Pokémon had seized the field and Davis stood triumphantly behind it, regardless that the battle had yet to start.

"Conkeldurr? That's a strong Pokémon...and knowing Davis..." Lloyd observed, "This is going to be tough."

"Guess we'll just have to take it on head first!" Raphael suggested, "Go Turtwig use Tackle!" Turtwig ran straight towards the large Conkeldurr.

"Conkeldurr block it!" Davis ordered. Conkeldurr put one of it's large concrete pillars in the way causing Turtwig to ram straight into it.

"Twig!" Turtwig hurt it's head upon impact and looked up at the massive Pokémon.

"Mienfoo use Swift!" Lloyd commanded. Mienfoo ran towards Conkeldurr and crossed it's arms over its chest before quickly swinging them out sending various golden stars at Conkeldurr.

"Block!" Conkeldurr used it's second pillar to block the stars, and remained untouched.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" Raphael ordered. Turtwig slid to the side of the pillars and shook the leaf on it's head angrily as a flow of razor sharp leaves clashed against Conkeldurr, who was unaffected.

"Conkeldurr block!" Conkelldurr picked up one pillar and blocked the Razor Leaf.

"What's the point of blocking if your Pokémon doesn't even fell our attacks!" Raphael cried out.

"He's got a plan...though Conkeldurr is big I doubt that it's fast enough to keep up with my Mienfoo. Raph, if you can keep Conkeldurr busy I think Mienfoo can get in for a vital striking point." Lloyd plotted.

"Easy enough! Turtwig climb up the pillar and use Razor Leaf!"

"Twig!" Turtwig nodded as it ran up the concrete pillar and shook it's head at Conkeldurr sending out more leaves.

"Conkeldurr block it!" Davis kept up with his defense. Conkeldurr stomped it's foot on the ground causing the pillar to rise in front of it and block the leaves.

"Now Mienfoo! Swift!"

"Foo!" Mienfoo swung it's arms out and a blast of stars clashed against the back of the neck of Conkeldurr. Who was still unfazed.

"Conkeldurr let's round them up ad end this!" Davis ordered.

"Keldurr!" Conkeldurr grabbed both Turtwig and Mienfoo then threw them down to the ground back in front of their Trainers.

"Turtwig!"

"Mienfoo!" Raphael and Lloyd called.

"Now Conkeldurr Hammer Arm!" Davis had just given Conkeldurr the call to end it, and indeed that's what was going to happen.

"Conk!" Conkeldurr leaped up in the air and raised one arm in the air as it glowed a burning white.

"Crap!" Both Raphael and Lloyd shouted as Conkeldurr's landing caused dust to blast up by itself. Once the smoke had cleared there they saw Conkeldurr with it's arm above the heads of both Turtwig and Mienfoo with their eyes closed.

"Well looks like I win..." Davis snickered.

"What?!" The two trainers shouted as Conkeldurr began to walk back to it's trainer.

"We don't think so!" They shouted.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig cried

"Turtwig use Tackle!"

"Mienfoo!" Mienfoo agreed.

"Mienfoo use Pound!" Lloyd ordered.

"Conkeldurr, we tried to warn them huh?" Davis smiled.

"Durr..." Conkeldurr responded as it arm burned white once more. It quickly whipped around and swung it's glowing white arm towards the attacking Pokémon. They both were quickly disposed.

"Crap!" The trainers shouted as their Pokémon both smashed into their stomachs.

"Ooof!"

"Good job, return Conkeldurr. I tried to let you guys go off free, but only because I know. Next time I'll make sure not to hold back for you stubborn trainers."

"Please do, they're dumb." Immogen sighed as she had returned with her stuff.

"Told you guys we'd be done by the time she got here."

"Yeah but now we have to heal our Pokémon!" the two barked.

"Eh, not my fault." The older trainer shrugged, "Anyway, I guess I'm out of here guys. Hope you all enjoy, your little trip." Davis waved and walked off leaving the trio there in front of the Pokémon Center.

"Man...Turtwig you okay?"

"Tur..." Turtwig replied.

"Mienfoo what about you?" Lloyd asked.

"Foo..." Mienfoo gave a weak thumbs up.

"You guys should go ahead and heal them up." Immogen suggested.

"Sable!" Sableye agreed.

"Right..." And soon enough after both Lloyd and Raphael had their Pokémon healed. They were ready. The trio stood outside the Pokémon Center and then looked at the road ahead.

"So, I guess we're leaving huh?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh yeah, this is where our journey starts!" Raphael smiled.

"Sweet!" Immogen cheered.

"Leye!" Sableye cheered along side it's master.

"Let's go guys! First stop! Soranamo Town!"

* * *

Next Time: Raphael now as a small little troupe with him to travel along his side. As the trio goes on their journey they run into a little trouble with a little Pokémon. Which catches Raphael's eye and he then makes it his mission to catch said Pokémon. Will he be successful?

Review!


	3. Static Shock!

**Static Shock!**

* * *

"Man..." Raphael sighed as he walked with his hands behind his head.

"What?" Immogen asked.

"Sable?"

"My first two battles turned out to be losses."

"First two? Who was your first battle?" Lloyd asked.

"It was against Alister and his Flareon." Immogen replied.

"And that didn't go well since Turtwig's a Grass Type and Flareon is a Fire Type." Raphael sighed.

"Then that second battle you guys got destroyed by Davis." Immogen chuckled lightly.

"Uhh...thanks for reminding us..." Raphael and Lloyd stopped and sulked as a depressing aura surrounded them.

"Leye!" Sableye simply laughed at the two trainers.

"Oops, sorry." She sweat dropped looking at the two trainers.

"It's fine..." they waved off not wishing to remember.

"Sa..." Sableye stifled its laughter and just looked at the two trainers behind them.

"Anyway, I'm kind of tired of walking." Immogen sighed as the trio were standing in the middle of the forest.

"Well I guess we can chill out for a bit." Raphael shrugged.

"This would be a good time to train huh?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." Raphael took out his Poke ball and let Turtwig out.

"Twig!"

"Cool, come on out Eevee!"

"Vee!" Lloyd's Eevee cried out joining the group.

"Alright! Let's get to work!" Raphael cheered.

"Since Eevee is a Normal Type and Turtwig is a Grass Type there is no Type advantage or disadvantage. So they should be pretty even power." Lloyd suggested, "Or that's what you'd think! Go Eevee use Shadow Ball!"

"Vee!" Eevee jumped up and created a dark sphere that it sent soaring towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig jump and then use Razor Leaf!" Turtwig jumped in the air avoiding the attack, then sent out an array of leaves towards Eevee.

"Double Team Eevee!" Lloyd ordered. Eevee quickly made copies of itself as the leaves ripped right past it.

"Dang it!" Raphael muttered, "Use Razor Leaf until you hit the real one Turtwig!"

"Twig!" Turtwig swung it's head and walked in a circle sending out more leaves.

"Eevee Shadow Ball!" Lloyd called out.

"Ee!" Eevee sent out another black sphere that smashed into Turtwig's shell causing it to skid to the side.

"Awesome Eevee!" Lloyd cheered, "Now go ahead and hit'em with Quick Attack!"

"Eevee Ee!" Eevee charged towards Turtwig leaving a blinding white trail behind it.

"Turtwig get out of the way and use Tackle!" Turtwig quickly jumped to the side.

"Eevee drift and strike!" Eevee planted it's feet in the ground then dashed towards Turtwig once again. Eevee was able to strike Turtwig before the Grass Type had chance to even blink.

"Twig!" Turtwig skidded back from the attack.

"Come on Raphael! I know Turtwig has to know some other moves right? Other than Razor Leaf and Tackle! Show us something!" Lloyd persisted.

"You'll see it...watch...Turtwig go ahead and use Tackle!"

"Eevee use Quick Attack!" Eevee rushed towards Turtwig.

"Alright Turtwig abort Tackle and now take to the skies and use Bite!"

"Turtwig!" Turtwig kept charging towards Eevee, but at the last second it jumped in the air avoiding Eevee's attack. Turtwig then threw it's head forward and went crashing down to Eevee with it's mouth agape. Turtwig instantly bit down hard on the back of Eevee.

"Veee!" Eevee cried out in pain.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball in the air!"

"Eeve!" Eevee sent out a black sphere in the air, and it came crashing back down towards the two.

"Turtwig abort now!" Raphael ordered. Turtwig released it's grip from Eevee causing it's own Shadow Ball to hit it.

"Twig!" Turtwig cheered.

"Crap! Eevee Double Team now!"

"Vee!" Eevee created multiple copies of itself.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" But in the split second after Raphael's command bolts of lightning rained down upon all of the Eevee clones and on Turtwig.

"Twig!"

"Vee!" The two Pokémon cried out.

"What the heck?!" Everyone shouted.

"Sable?!" Even Sableye was confused by this.

"Turtwig's a Grass Type no way it can use an Electric attack like that! That must've been Thunder Shock!" Lloyd theorized.

"Thunder Shock? But where could that have come from?" Immogen asked. The group then looked over to see an Elekid in a tree.

"Ele..." It said looking down at them.

"An Elekid?"

"An Elekid is pure Electric type Pokémon that swings it's arms to generate electricity, and gains power when lightning is present." Lloyd told them.

"Well...guess there's no need for this..." Raphael slowly put away his Pokedex.

"What's it doing attacking us?" Immogen asked.

"Twig!"

"Eevee!" Turtwig and Eevee didn't like that they were just attacked by some wild Pokémon for no reason.

"Who knows..." Raphael began to think, "Hey Soranamo Town's Gym is a Flying Type Gym right?"

"You got that right." Immogen gave Raphael a thumbs up.

"Awesome...let's go Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"

"Kid!" Elekid quickly made some kind of throwing motion thus sending out a ball of electricity.

"Watch out it's Electro Ball!" Lloyd called out as the group avoided the attack. Elekid jumped down from the tree and ran off.

"Wait Elekid!" Raphael shouted, "Come on Turtwig we got a Pokémon to catch!"

"Twig!" Turtwig chased after it's Trainer.

"Eevee return! Raphael hold up! Maybe I wanna catch it!" Lloyd called out.

"I'm coming too!"

"Leye!"

* * *

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"

"Twig!" Turtwig sent out sharp blade like leaves that slashed through the trees, but Elekid quickly knocked them away with it's Thunder Shock.

"Man...that thing is good!" Quickly Raphael came to a halt and so did Turtwig. Elekid skid across the ground and turned around to face the group. Behind Elekid was a small building. Maybe some kind of power plant. But it appeared abandoned.

"Wait, you wanted to bring us to a power plant?" Raphael asked the Elekid.

"Kid." Elekid nodded and pointed to the abandoned power plant. It then ran to it.

"Twig?"

"I don't know, but lets follow it."

"Raphael! Wait up!"

"Well we should wait for Lloyd and Immogen." And Raphael was about to do just that until...

"Raphey!"

"Never mind." Turtwig and Raphael then went into the abandoned power plant. Once the two got inside Elekid had greeted them.

"Why did you bring us here Elekid?"

"Kid!" Elekid pointed down a dark hall way causing shivers to go up the spine of Raphael.

"What about it?"

"Ele, elekid!" It then sent an Electro Ball to illuminate the way and Raphael saw there was nothing down it.

"Ele...ele, ele, ele, ele, ele, Elekid!" Elekid had begun to swing it's arms wildly in circles causing the protrusions on it's head to produce electricity and the small yellow and black Pokémon began to walk down the hall way.

"Uh...what does it want to show us?" Raphael wondered.

"Turtwig, tur?" Turtwig replied.

"Well I know you don't know." Raphael said.

"Ele...Elekid..." Elekid stopped at then pointed down another dark hall way.

"I'm so not digging these dark hallways Elekid, why are we here?"

"Kid!" Elekid sent another Electro Ball down the hallway and it clashed against the wall. Raphael caught a glimpse of various Electric Pokémon.

"Elekid!" Elekid ran in front of the Pokémon and stretched it's arms out in defense.

"Hmm...you're protecting them? But from what?!"

"Raphael!" Suddenly Raphael heard his name.

"Hmm?"

"Twig?"

"Kid!" Elekid ran passed the two.

"Hey don't leave us in the dark!" Raphael and Turtwig chased after Elekid.

* * *

"Snea!"

"Mur!" A swarm of Sneasel and Murkrow had appeared in front of the power plant, and there was ALOT.

"Man, Raph's in there and these Sneasel and Murkrow are in the way!" Lloyd groaned.

"Well guess we'll just have to get them out of the way! Sableye go get'em!" Immogen called.

"Sable!"

"Right! Go Eevee!"

"Vee!"

"Shadow Ball!" Both Trainers called. The Murkrow's of the army sent out their own attack of Shadow Ball's that outnumbered the two causing them to not even reach the Pokémon army. Suddenly another Thunder Shock had broke out from behind the Sneasel and Murkrow causing them to quickly spread apart and see Elekid come out from the power plant. Behind it, Raphael and Turtwig.

"Whoa! Sneasel!? Murkrow?!" Raphael said shocked at the number.

"Yeah a lot of them too. Hey, what was inside?"

"There's a bunch of Electric Pokémon in there that Elekid is trying to protect." Raphael explained.

"Protect...so that must mean this is Sneasel and Murkrow Territory and they don't like the Electric Pokémon in there."

"Well either we get them to understand how sharing works or we scare them off." Immogen suggested.

"Well I guess we're in for a battle! Eevee!"

"Vee!"

"Wait, maybe we can get them to all live in there together!"

"How?!" Immogen asked.

"Easy! We turn on the power plant! Elekid come with me!" Raphael ran back inside where Turtwig and Elekid followed.

"Well what's he up too?"

"Who knows..." Lloyd responded, "But any who! Eevee use Quick Attack!"

"Sneasel!" The Sneasel all began their attack and sent out a barrage of ice shards.

"Eevee no!" Lloyd called out, "Double Team!" Eevee made clones to avoid the Ice Shard barrage.

"Sableye use Shadow Claw!" Sableye quickly joined Eevee and slashed away all the Ice Shards with it's shadow aura coated claws.

* * *

"So uhh...Elekid where's the power generator?"

"Kid!" Elekid threw an Electro Ball down a hall way.

"Awesome! You go get your Electric Pokémon and Turtwig and I will go check out the generator!" Raphael did just that as Turtwig followed him and Elekid went got it's fellow Electric types. Raphael found the generator and began to examine it. The generator must have broken down or something." Raphael said looking at the generator.

"Tur!" Turtwig turned around to see the Electric Pokémon gathered.

"Found it!" After Raphael took some plugs and plugged them back in the generator seemed to have flashed on, but it didn't have enough power to lighten up the whole building.

"Elekid use Thunder Shock!" Raphael called out.

"Elekid!" Elekid did as told, and along with it all the other Electric Pokémon causing the generator blow up with lights, which led to the whole building lightning up.

"Yes!" Raphael cheered.

"Ha! Why thank you!" A voice said.

"Hmm?" Raphael turned around to see a man dressed in all black with some kind of Omega symbol on his chest that had a diagonal slash mark going through it. The top half of the Omega symbol was black and the lower half was dark purple, and the whole things was outlined in white.

"Who are you?" Raphael asked.

"Don't worry about me, I just thank you for lighting up this place. I got lost and really needed it. Now I got what I came for."

"Which would be?"

"Don't worry about it kid..."

"Ele! Elekid Ele!" Elekid pointed to the man and began swinging his arms.

"Man this Electric Pokémon is such a waste! You want to battle! Well here ya go! I choose you Pawniard!"

"Pawn!"

"Go ahead and use Night Slash on that Elekid!"

"Ard!" Pawniard rushed towards Elekid lifting one of it's blades as it glowed purple.

"Kid!" Elekid prepared for battle.

"Stand back Elekid! Turtwig and I got this! Turtwig go crazy with Razor Leaf!"

"Twig!" Turtwig jumped in and swung it's head rapidly sending out various leaves, they were easily beaten by Pawniard's Night Slash attack.

"Turtwig go use Bite!"

"That won't work!" The man shouted as his Pawniard took the bite, but then slashed Turtwig's back.

"Twig!" Turtwig cried out in pain and jumped back.

"Turtwig use Tackle!"

"Pawniard use Metal Claw!"

"Iard!" Pawniard's claw glowed bright white and swung wildly at Turtwig. Turtwig dodged the attack then slammed it's body in to Pawniard causing it to skid back from the force.

"Darn it Pawniard use Metal Claw!"

"Turtwig Bite!" Raphael ordered again.

"Turt!" Turtwig avoided the Metal Claw once again and bit down hard on Pawniard's arm.

"Paaawwnn!"

"Turtwig slam Pawniard then use Razor Leaf!"

"Turtwig tur!" Turtwig lifted Pawniard in the air and then slammed it in to the ground before releasing an endless barrage of leaves that slashed up the Pokémon.

"Grass and Dark Type moves won't work as well as you think! Pawniard is a Dark and Steel type! Meaning nothing is going to work with that Turtwig of yours!"

"We'll see! Turtwig Razor Leaf!"

"Night Slash Pawniard!"

"Pawn!"

"Twig!" Pawniard disposed of the leaves, and slashed Turtwig once again. Turtwig skidded back from the force and looked as though it became a struggle to stand. Noting, that it still had not fully recovered since the training battle with Eevee.

"Crap..." Raphael thought, "Pawniard is able to get rid of all of Turtwig's moves which are barely even doing anything...Turtwig is becoming too vulnerable right now. All it knows are those three moves."

"Pawniard Metal Claw go!" Pawniard ran towards Turtwig and began slashing it repeatedly.

"Tur! Twig! Twig!" Turtwig was taking the abuse of the Metal Claw onslaught and slowly got weaker with each strike.

"Crap! Turtwig Razor Leaf!"

"Twig!" Turtwig sent out one good Razor Leaf that Pawniard leaned back to avoid, then did a series of backflips getting away from the onslaught of leaves.

"Pawniard, that Turtwig is tired! Go hit it with Night Slash to end this!"

"Pawn!" Pawniard's claw glowed purple as it rushed towards Turtwig.

"Come on Turtwig..." Raphael thought, "Please...we need something!"

"Turr..." The leaf on top of Turtwig's head began to glow and it slowly opened it's mouth.

"Hmm?"

"Elekid?" Elekid was interested in what was happening.

"Twig!" Turtwig sent out a green orb of energy that blasted right into Pawniard's chest and sent it flying back into it's unknown trainer. The trainer went flying through the door. Pawniard had fainted.

"Awesome Turtwig you learned a new move!" Raphael picked up Turtwig.

"Grrr...we're done here kid! I got what I wanted!" the man stood up and returned his Pawniard.

"Sneasel?!"

"Murkrow!" The Sneasel and Murkrow looked at the man and glared him down. He quickly dashed off, only to be chased by them.

"Raphael what happened?!" Immogen asked.

"That guy battled me and Turtwig and loss! Turtwig even learned a new move!" Raphael cheered.

"Oh that's awesome!"

"Sable!"

"I'm guessing the Sneasel and Murkrow weren't fighting with Elekid, they didn't trust humans because of that guy and why ever he was here." Lloyd pieced up, "But good thing you kicked his butt, but I could've done it better."

"Whatever! Just let me have the win!"

"Eh, gotta see it to believe it."

"You just said I kicked his butt!" The two friends began to bicker.

"Ele..." Elekid just looked at the trio interested, "Kid!" Elekid used Thunder Shock on them all.

"Aaaaahhh!" they cried out.

"What is it Elekid?"

"Elekid..." Elekid bowed thanking Raphael.

"Oh, its no problem at all."

"Ele, Ele, kid ele?"

"I think it wants to know how to repay you." Immogen said.

"That true?"

"Kid!" Elekid bowed.

"Well..." Raphael took out a Poke Ball, "I could use a Pokémon like you on my team."

"Kid!" Elekid punched the center of the Poke Ball forcing it to open. The light beamed up Elekid. The Poke Ball shook once. Then twice. Then a third time a slight ding was made for confirmation.

"Alright!" Raphael cheered, "I got an Elekid!"

"You mean Elekid got you?" Lloyd joked.

"Shut up..." the two friends bickered some more, and then they said their byes as they left the now working Power Plant as it was the home of any forest Pokémon that had wished to enter it.

* * *

Next Time: Raphael now has his first Pokémon and his first win! Though it was against an unknown thief its a win nonetheless. The group arrives in Soranamo Town and Raphael is ready for a battle, but on his way over to find the gym he runs into a trainer who says he specializes in Flying Type Pokémon. Raphael assumes this Person is the Gym Leader and challenges him to a battle. Which the Trainer gladly accepts. How will the battle turn out? Will Raphael pick up a second win, or will this trainer prove to be too much with his sky team of Flying Pokémon?

Review!


	4. Take to the Skies!

**Take to the Skies!**

* * *

Raphael and Lloyd were dragging their feet and hanging their heads as they seemed to be struggling to walk. The two were even using each other to lean on as support to make sure that they didn't fall to the ground. Immogen found this weird and finally decided to investigate.

"What's wrong with you guys?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sable?" The two kept walking depressed and all ignoring their friend and her Pokémon.

"Hey...hey guys!" She called out to them, "What's wrong with you guys?!"

"We-we're hungry!" The two cried out in unison.

"Leye!" Sableye deadpanned from them saying this, while Immogen face palmed.

"Boys!" She muttered. The two boys then fell over breathing heavy and their stomachs growling loudly.

"Come on guys we're almost to Soranamo Town. Don't you want to battle the Gym Raphey? While we're there we can eat, then you can have your battle." Immogen suggested.

"Uhhh...but I can't stand up..."

"Agreed!" Lloyd groaned throwing his hand up as a sign of defeat.

"We're hungry!" The two continued to complain.

"Huh...I didn't want to have to do this, but you guys leave me no choice." Immogen smiled and pulled out two Poke Ball's.

"Tropius! Combusken!" She shouted out releasing the Fire Pokémon and the Grass/Flying Type Pokémon.

"Tropiiiii!"

"Busken!" Both Pokémon cried out respectively.

"Sableye!" Sableye waved to it's friends and they greeted each other. Immogen jumped on the back of Tropius, and Sableye jumped on the shoulder of Combusken.

"Tropius! Let's fly forwards! Use Sweet Scent!"

"Tropiii!" Tropius flew up and began to release a pink like powder that released an amazing scent that caused Raphael and Lloyd's noses to twitch. They both sniffed the air, and then slowly looked up.

"Come on guys!" She called out as Tropius took off.

"Uhhh...why?" Lloyd asked. Then suddenly a burst of flames exploded between the two trainers.

"What the-?!" They both shouted to see Combusken and Sableye preparing to attack them.

"Run!" Raphael shouted as he and Lloyd began to follow the scent of Tropius, while also being chased by a crazed Combusken and Sableye.

* * *

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" The two trainers cried as they could feel the heat from Combusken's Flamethrower.

"Okay I'm done with this!" Lloyd turned around and grabbed one of his Poke Ball's, hoping it was the one he wanted.

"Go!" Quickly Sableye lunged over and snatched Lloyd's Poke Ball.

"No fair!" Lloyd cried as he went back to running away from the Flamethrower of Cumbusken.

"You...know...we can make this fun!" Raphael panted.

"How?!"

"Race ya!" With that Raphael's speed suddenly increased from nowhere.

"You're on!" And then so did Lloyd's. Combusken and Sableye just looked at each other and shrugged. The two then continued onwards after them, simply because they didn't wan to get lost.

* * *

"Hmm...wonder where they are?" Immogen pondered awaiting for the two male trainers to appear. She was sitting on top of Tropius hovering over Soranamo Town. She then saw a large dust cloud coming towards her.

"Tropi?" Tropius asked.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Was all Immogen heard.

"Yup, that's them." She sighed. Tropius then lowered Immogen and she jumped down.

"Thanks Tropius!" She returned the Pokémon. As Immogen turned around she had quickly realized how close the two had really gotten.

"FOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!" They shouted blasting pass Immogen knocking her down on her butt.

"Ouch!" She cried out.

"Combusk!"

"Leye!" Combusken and Sableye appeared to quickly help their trainer to her feet.

"Thanks guys, I'm okay. They're just being reckless." She smiled, "Now...let's go find them!" Immogen returned her Combusken and ran into Soranamo Town with Sableye on her shoulder.

* * *

"So I win...right?" Lloyd huffed.

"No...I win..." Raphael panted.

"Nuh uh...I beat you by a whole two seconds!"

"No! you were behind me a whole two seconds!" Raphael responded.

"I won!" Lloyd barked.

"No I won!" The two began to argue and butt heads.

"You know the deal for losers!" Raphael told him.

"I'm not paying!"

"Well you better!"

"Guess that leaves us with one choice!" The two took a few steps back and held one fist behind their backs.

"Ready..." Lloyd asked.

"You know it..." His fellow trainer responded.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"Raphey! Lloyd!"

"Split!" Raphael ran away in a random direction.

"Ha! Coward! I win!" Lloyd boasted, "Good thing too...I never win at _that_ game."

* * *

"Huh...huh...huh..." Raphael was down on the ground huffing and puffing. He was across the street from what looked like a park. Soranamo Town, was a rather large town. It had various buildings. A lot of clothing shops and such. It was never really busy, a nice quiet town. But across the street from Raphael he saw a lushes green park, with four separate Pokémon Battle Fields. Though they were all essentially the same, all being dirt fields, it was still cool to see that. There were many Battle Parks around the CoCo Region. Normally that's where tournaments and such would be held.

"Need help?" A voice asked. Raphael looked up to see an extended hand. He grabbed the hand, and was pulled up. It was a young man that had appeared around Raphael's age. He had dark skin, he appeared to have stood at five feet eight inches, and had dreadlocks that reached to the base of his neck. He is currently wearing a blue jacket with orange tribal outlines adorned all over it that he wore on top of a white shirt that had a red outline of the Flying Pokémon Braviary on it, along with black jeans and black sneakers. What really stood out to Raphael were the large goggles he wore on his head.

"Ninjask!" Raphael turned to see a Ninjask by this young man's shoulder.

"Thanks." Raphael told the boy.

"No problem, the name's Randall." Randall stuck his hand out.

"Ninjask!" The Ninja Bug Pokémon cried.

"Raphael." Raphael shook his hand.

"Why were you on the ground?" Randall asked.

"I was kind of running...and kind of got lost...then just kind of collapsed here." Raphael said slightly embarrassed.

"You got lost?" Randall asked, "You new around here?"

"Not really, I just couldn't remember where to find a good restaurant." Raphael admitted as his stomach grumbled.

"You came all the way out here just to eat?" Randall raised an eyebrow

"Jask?" Ninjask seemed confused as well.

"No, I came out here for a Gym Battle. But I wanted t eat first. This will be my first Gym Battle."

"Oh really? Do you know what kind of Pokémon the Gym Leader uses here?"

"Yeah, he uses Flying Pokémon! Lucky for me I caught an Electric Type Pokémon recently, so I should be able to withstand what he throws at me."

"You sure?" Randall asked, "I use Flying Type Pokémon, heck my whole team is made of Flying Pokémon."

"Why is he telling me this?" Raphael thought, "Wait! I got it, Randall is the Soranamo Gym Leader! He must want to have an unofficial battle to see if I'm worthy to challenge him!"

"Well, guess that leaves me with no choice then huh?" Raphael stated.

"Hmm?"

"Nin?"

"Let's a Pokémon Battle!" Raphael had quickly pulled out one of his Poke Balls.

"Hmph, you really think you can take me huh? Just because you caught an Electric Type? You're going to turn out to be very disappointed when I crush you and your team. What shall we make this then? One on one?"

"Yeah, I can do one on one!" Raphael grinned.

"Nin!" Ninjask flew over to the Battle Field. Randal walked over to his side and looked over to Raphael. Raphael took his spot across the field and took out his second Poke Ball.

"Turtwig come on out!"

"Turtwig!" Turtwig came out, and was prepared for battle.

"Turtwig, I want you to watch this battle Elekid and I are about to have."

"Twig!" Turtwig nodded and walked over to Raphael's side.

"Whew, I thought you were really about to use a Grass Type." Randall scoffed, "That would've made your defeat even more brutal."

"Oh yeah? I bet you want be all high and mighty after my Elekid beats you!"

"Like that'll happen." Randall rolled his eyes.

"Let's find out! Elekid, go crazy!"

"Ele!" Raphael's recently caught Elekid had been released and sparks flew off of it's body ready for battle.

"Talonflame go!" Randal sent out his Talonflame and it flew out prepared.

"Taaalllooooon!" It cried out.

"Jask!" Ninjask cried out, as if telling the two trainers the battle had begun.

"Elekid go and use Thunder Shock!"

"Kid!" Elekid swung it's arms rapidly and sent out a blast of lighting towards Talonflame.

"Talonflame up high!" Randall ordered as his Talonflame flew high avoiding the Electric attack.

"Go and use Steel Wing!" Randall commanded.

"Flame!" Talonflame dove down as one of it's wings glowed brightly and gained a steel like texture.

"Elekid jump up and use Thunder Punch!" Elekid nodded, and did just that. As Elekid jumped in the air it cocked back it's lightning coated fist. In an instant Elekid punched Talonflame in the back and a wave of electricity surged through the Pokémon.

"Talon!" It cried out in pain.

"Alright Elekid!" Raphael cheered, "Use Thunder Shock!"

"Talonflame use Flame Charge!" Talonflame flew up in the air, then turned back around. It's body was soon engulfed in burning bright flames as it soared back down to Elekid. Elekid had released a bolt of lightning once more, but this time it did not work. The attack bounced right off, leaving Elekid vulnerable.

"Elekid use Protect!" Raphael shouted. Elekid jumped back and stuck it's hands out in front of it creating a powerful green barrier. Talonflame charged right into the barrier, and pushed Elekid back with great force.

"Crap!" Raphael gritted his teeth.

"Even with a move like Protect, my Talonflame is stronger than your Elekid. I'll give you credit for lasting this long against my Talonflame. Though, don't expect it to stay! Go on ahead Talonflame use Steel Wing!"

"Elekid use Thunder Punch when it closes!" Elekid rushed forward with it's fist cocked back.

"Kid!" It cried out as it's fist clashed with Talonflame's wing. Elekid skidded back, and Talonflame continued its pursuit.

"Talonflame Flame Charge!" Randall demanded.

"Talon!" Talonflame cried out as it's body was once again engulfed in bright flames. In an instant Talonflame had vanished.

"What the?!"

"Flame Charge increases Talonflame's speed with each time it is used. In case you didn't know." Randall told Raphael, "I really hope you didn't expect to win."

"Elekid use Protect!"

"Too late!" Talonflame smashed into the back of Elekid sending Elekid reeling.

"No!"

"Twig!" Turtwig was getting heated up from watching the battle.

"Turtwig stay back please, this is Elekid's battle." Raphael told his partner.

"Twwiiigg..." Turtwig growled.

"Talonflame go ahead and use Ember!" Randall called out.

"Elekid can you stand?!" Raphael had to check his Pokémon.

"E-Ele...kid!" Elekid struggled to stand, but forced itself too.

"Flame!" Talonflame cried out as it opened it's mouth releasing bolts of fire towards Elekid.

"Elekid turn around and use Thunder Punch to send it back!" Elekid turned around just in time to swing it's electric fist and to swat away the oncoming bolts of fire.

"I'm not going to lie, you're lasting longer than I thought. You're slightly impressive, even for a beginner trainer. Though this battle is mere child's play compared to what I'm used to." Randall sighed.

"Don't get too cocky! Elekid use Thunder Shock!"

"Talonflame use Steel Wing!"

"Kid!"

"Flame!" Talonflame avoided Elekid's Thunder attack and struck it dead in it's chest.

"Elek!" Elekid was sent flying back from the impact and landed in front of Raphael.

"Elekid no!"

"E-Ele..." Elekid stood up and walked over to the field.

"You want us to end this now or what?" Randall asked.

"Taloon!" His Pokémon cried out.

"Talonflame go ahead and use Flame Charge!"

"Elekid..." Raphael muttered. Elekid looked on as Talonflame was consumed in flames. It then vanished from sight.

"Thunder Punch!" Raphael shouted. Elekid swung it's fist upwards as fast as it could landing a powerful strike to Talonflame. Though, the force of the two clashing attacks knocked Elekid over. Talonflame's body surged with electricity as it seemed to have been paralyzed. It backed away slowly as Elekid was now on the ground.

"Elekid return!" Raphael returned his Elekid and looked at its Poke Ball, "I'm sorry Elekid..." He then sighed and walked over to Randall, with an angered Turtwig by his side, and scratched the back of his head.

"Good battle Randall, guess I still got some training to do before I challenge you huh?"

"Hmm?" Randall was confused by this, "What do you mean challenge me? We just had a battle?"

"Aren't you the Soranamo Town Gym Leader? I mean, you do use all Flying Type Pokémon and you're really strong." Raphael pointed out.

"No, I'm not the Gym Leader." Randall shook his head, "But I can see as to how you would get that confused. I could be the Gym Leader if I tried too I bet."

"Man...if you're not even the Gym Leader than I really have to work hard!" Raphael sulked.

"Twig." Turtwig just patted his partner's leg in comfort.

"It was a nice battle though Raphael, I hope you get better in time to beat the Gym Leader here. Then when you get stronger we can have a re-match..." The two shook hands.

"Ninjask!"

"Hopefully one that'll actually be good."

"Huh..." Raphael looked at Turtwig and sighed.

"Turtwi..." Turtwig sighed as well. Then both of their stomachs grumbled.

"Ya know...we still haven't eaten."

"Turtwig Tur!"

"Well let's get going." The two then left in search for their friends and food. But mainly for the food.

* * *

Next Time: Raphael tries to meet up with Lloyd and Immogen, but stops by the Pokémon Center first to heal his Elekid. Afterwards something causes a rumble in town! As in stampeding Pokémon! But why are there stampeding Pokémon running through Soranamo Town? A certain, mysterious trainer might have the answer. But then again, he might also be the problem as well!

Review!


	5. Soranamo Stampede!

**Soranamo Stampede!**

* * *

"Huh...guess we better get to the Pokémon Center huh?" Raphael sighed.

"Tur..." Turtwig was resting on top of his head.

"I know...if we were keeping track then we're like one for four! We've only won one battle out of four! And I don't even think that one counts since it was a thief."

"Turtwig tur?!"

"Okay we'll count it as a win." Raphael chuckled lightly.

"Twig!" Turtwig cheered happy that even though he and Raphael had lost three times they still had one win.

"I really thought I'd be able to beat the Gym Leader here with Elekid, but I guess type advantage doesn't matter huh?"

"Tur." Turtwig nodded in agreement.

"Well then I guess we're going to have to get stronger huh? I mean to loose to a Flying Type, that's harsh. Even if Elekid did just join us." Raphael then appeared in front of the Pokémon Center.

"Alright, let's take care of Elekid."

* * *

"Whew!" Lloyd huffed as he was slouching in the booth he was sitting in.

"Do you really have to sit like that?" Immogen sighed.

"Sable!" Sableye agreed.

"I ate a lot, and now I'm full." Lloyd told her, "Is it necessary? Of course not, but I'd like to relax for a bit." He said dapping his mouth with a napkin.

"Boys.." She rolled her eyes, "So where did Raphey run off too?"

"Like I know? He probably went searching for some food too." Lloyd shrugged.

"Uh, if you two weren't so competitive with each other..."

"It's what trainers do Imo. Don't know how else to explain it."

"I guess you're right..."

"Well, I've decided! I want desert!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Thank you Nurse January." Raphael bowed to the Pokémon Center's Nurse.

"No problem stop by anytime." She smiled. Nurse January has dark pink hair, and blue eyes and is always wearing her Nurse's Outfit.

"Stop by any time, and make sure you take care of Elekid."

"I will, you'll probably see me after my Gym Battle."

"Oh you'll be challenging the Gym here?" Nurse January asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"You should be careful, she is rather powerful." Nurse January warned, "She often does three on three Pokémon battles, and normally wins with just her two. No one has really seen her third Pokémon."

"Really? Wow..." Raphael looked up at Turtwig as it remained on his head.

"Twig..."

"Three on three huh? Well, that should work!" Raphael smiled, though he was nervous deep down. He only had two Pokémon! On top of that Nurse January just said that the Gym Leader is so strong she just uses two Pokémon to take down her opponents. Crazy. Raphael and Turtwig stepped out of the Pokémon Center. He looked at the Poke Ball in his hand and wondered.

"Will I be able to beat this Gym Leader here?" Suddenly the two felt the ground shaking rather roughly.

"Hmm?" Raphael swiveled his head back and forth to see where it exactly was coming from.

"Run!" Everyone shouted.

"What's going on?" Rapahel wondered aloud to himself as he saw the stampede of people coming towards him. He quickly leaned up against the wall.

"Turtwig tur?" It asked.

"Like I know..." Raphael replied as all of the people continued running on. Then the two saw it! A herd of stampeding Rhyhorn coming their way.

"Crap!" Raphael shouted as his eyes got big from seeing the herd coming his way.

"Rhyyy!" They cried out as they came charging through the city.

"You might want to get out of the way buddy!" A voice cried out from above.

"Huh?" Raphael looked up to see someone that had appeared older than him standing on a building.

"Meganium!" He released a Meganium from one of his Poke Balls, "Let me down!"

"Gani!" It cried as the Grass Pokémon used Vine Whip to lower it's Trainer to the ground/

"Sweet, return!" The Trainer returned his Meganium.

"Hey." He waved. This Trainer had messy brown hair, and brown eyes. He is currently wearing a purple t-shirt underneath a grey hoodie that had a familiar symbol on it, the Trainer was also wearing a pair of grey jeans, and black sneakers.. The symbol for some reason bothered Raphael so he continued to look at it. It was the symbol for Omega, but there was a line that ran through it diagonally. The top half of the symbol was black, while the bottom half was a dark purple. He held up his wrist revealing a black metal-like wristband that had a red button on it. He pressed the button and suddenly all of the Rhyhorn came to a stop.

"Whoa..."

"Man, these guys sure can get out of hand." The Trainer said scratching the back of his head, "By the way my name's Alexander."

"My name's Raphael. So you own all these Rhyhorn?"

"Eh, kind of. I guess you can say something like that." Alexander suggested.

"Twig..."

"Kind of?"

"Yeah, my boss wants me to kind of bring them to our base."

"Base?"

"Yeah, I'm a Scientist." Alexander told Raphael.

"Really? Then don't you mean lab?"

"Nah, I mean base." The two exchanged a slight laugh, "But anyway..."

"Boss Man!" A voice cried out.

"Hmm?" Alexander and Raphael turned to see where the voice came from.

"Boss Man!" A man ran up next to Alexander dressed in all black, with the same symbol on his chest like Alexander. The man looked to Alexander, then looked over to Raphael.

"Hey! You're that kid! Boss Man! He's the one that beat me in the forest!"

"You lost to him?" Alexander raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! He was stronger than I thought, he tried to stop me from getting the device!" The Man then pointed to the device on Alexander's wrist.

"Wait! That's what you were after?!" Raphael shouted, "What does that do?!"

"Huh...take the device and run. I'll battle the kid for now..." Alexander took off the brace and handed it to the grunt, "Now I have to battle." Alexander groaned.

"Alexander...what's going on?"

"Turtwig?!"

"Well Raphael, you see I'm a member of Team Nu Mega."

"Team Nu Mega?" Raphael repeated.

"Yeah, and I was going to be taking these Rhyhorn back to the base for experimenting. It would've gone easy too if this guy didn't show up and tell me you're the one who beat him."

"This device..." Alexander pointed to the device, "This is a Ira Inducer. What it does is increase the intensity and anger levels in a Pokémon. We specifically set it to Rhyhorn, they were going to follow the frequency causing much destruction along the way. They would eventually follow me back to the base for testing."

"Testing? For what?!"

"I've said too much, Grunt get out of here." Alexander informed.

"Yes sir! You're in for it now kid!" The Nu Mega Grunt grabbed the Ira Inducer and ran passed Raphael.

"Turtwig go use Razor Leaf!"

"Twig!" Turtwig went to use Razor Leaf on the running Grunt, but was stopped.

"Blitzle use Spark!" Alexander shouted. Suddenly a blue lightning covered Blitzle dashed forward and slammed straight into Turtwig.

"Twig!" Turtwig skidded from the attack.

"Crap he got away!" Raphael muttered. He then noticed that the Rhyhorn were acting up again. They were mad once more, and they started running down the same street that the Nu Mega Grunt took to get away.

* * *

"You feel that right?" Immogen asked as she and Lloyd sat in the restaurant.

"Come on Rhyhorn!" The Grunt shouted as he continued to run.

"Look that guys being chased by Rhyhorn! Bwahahahahaha!" Lloyd broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Lloyd that's not funny he could be in serious trouble."

"Sable..." Sableye growled.

"Wait...wasn't that the same guy that ran past us after Raphael beat him at the abandoned power plant!"

"Oh yeah...I think so..."

"I wonder what he's up too now! Let's chase him down!"

"Right!" The two then ran out of the restaurant and chased after the man and all the Rhyhorn that were behind him.

* * *

"Blitzle use Spark again!"

"Turtwig go ahead and use Razor Leaf!"

"Blitz!"

"Twig!" Turtwig swung it's head sending out the various leaves, but they bounced off easily as Blitzle's blue body of electricity made it hard to strike.

"Turtwig get out of the way!" But it was too late. Blitzle had rammed right into Turtwig. Turtwig skidded from the impact.

"Come on Alexander! Who's Team Nu Mega and what are you guys up to?! Why do you want a heard of angry Rhyhorn for your experiments?!"

"Look Raphael, don't worry about it. It be best if you just let it ago, along with me please." Alexander told him.

"No way! Turtwig time to use our new move! Go! Energy Ball!"

"Tur!" Turtwig opened up it's mouth and began to charge for it's Energy Ball.

"Blitzle use Agility, then Charge!" Blitzl quickly began to gain speed and was too fast for Turtwig to keep up with. At the same time Blitzle was emitting electricity as it charged up.

"Fire Turtwig!"

"Twig!" Turtwig released the Energy Ball, but it missed.

"Now use Discharge!" Alexander ordered.

"Blitzle!" Blitzle aimed it's head straight for Turtwig as it's horn began to charge up electricity. It then released a bolt of lightning from it's horn.

"Energy Ball Turtwig now!"

"Twig!" Turtwig did as told and the two attacks clashed. They quickly cancelled out.

"Nice try..." Alexander admitted, "But I don't see this battle lasting much longer! Go Blitzle us Flame Charge!"

"Blit..." Blitzle began stomping it's feet on the ground kicking up dust, it then charged towards Turtwig with a body of flames.

"Turtwig use Energy Ball to dodge!" Turtwig opened it's jaw and sent out another green sphere, but this time towards the ground. Turtwig was launched in the air as Blitzle stopped in it's place. It looked up at the mid air Turtwig.

"Turtwig come on down!"

"Twig!" Turtwig came flying down.

"Bite!" Raphael ordered. Turtwig opened it's mouth and clamped down on Blitzle.

"Blitzle!" It cried.

"Blitzle return!" Alexander ordered.

"So you gave up huh?" Raphael asked.

"No, I did my job. I tested out the Ira Inducer. It works, I then battled you long enough for my Grunt to get away." Alexander smiled nervously, "But maybe next time we can have a real battle." Alexander then ran off in another direction.

"Wait, what?!" Raphael shouted, "This organization...sure is weird."

"Turtwig..."

* * *

Next Time: Raphael finally meets up with Lloyd and Immogen. They both exchange stories about what happened. Though putting that all aside Raphael still has a Gym Battle he wants to get started. Though the day is late, so everyone decides to rest up. Then it's time for Raphael's first Gym Battle!

Review!


	6. Raphael's First Gym Battle!

**Raphael's First Gym Battle!**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Raphael found Immogen and Lloyd in an instant.

"Raph did you see those Rhyhorn that came charging through the city?" Immogen asked, "They were chasing that guy we ran into the forest."

"I know, he wanted them to chase him. Apparently he's part of some evil group known as Team Nu Mega." He informed.

"Team Nu Mega?" Lloyd repeated.

"Yeah, I ran into someone else that's working with them not too long ago. His name was Alexander." Raphael told them, "He was pretty strong, he left early though. He said his job was just to make sure the other guy got away."

"Well he did, we tried to catch up, but it was too late. But what could they want with all those angry Rhyhorn?" Immogen pondered.

"He didn't say why, but he said it was made to increase intensity and anger levels amongst the Rhyhorn and it would drive them to follow the frequency." Raphael explained, "But he wouldn't say much after that."

"Well great..." Lloyd groaned scratching the back of his head, "I guess that's it for now then...so we should go to the Pokémon Center and rest up."

"But I still have a Gym Battle to get to and I haven't eaten today!" Raphael complained.

"Raphael, it's getting too dark for a Gym Battle." Immogen said putting her hands on her hips, "Now is not the time, and you can probably get something to eat at the Pokémon Center!"

"Plus while we're their you can probably game plan or something." Lloyd suggested.

"Ugh...fine." Raphael groaned.

"Twig."

"Good now let's get going!"

"Bleye!" The trio then went on and found themselves back in the Pokémon Center. Raphael had Nurse January look back over his Turtwig and Elekid. When she was done she had given them back to the red headed trainer. Raphael went to his room and sat down on his bed. Immogen was sitting on the floor playing with Sableye.

"Rua!" A Pokémon cried out. Raphael looked over to see Lloyd with a Zorua.

"So you brought Zorua out?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah, I figured since Sableye and Turtwig are always out then it be fun for Zorua to come on out."

"Zoru!" It cried as Zorua leaped in the air and changed into Turtwig. It quickly ran up to the Grass Type Pokémon and snickered.

"Tur?!" Turtwig was scared and confused by the sight.

"Sable!" Sableye then appeared next to Zorua, and the trio of Pokémon began to play.

"Aw how cute!" Immogen smiled at the trio playing.

"Ugh, I'm drained..." Raphael said as he went over to his bed and laid down.

"You're going to sleep?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah man I'm tired! I need to rest up so I can be one hundred percent before my battle tomorrow." Raphael got under his blankets and faced away from his friends. Soon enough the young trainer fell asleep.

* * *

"So how do we wake him?" Immogen asked as she, Sableye, Lloyd, and Zorua were all looking down at a sleeping Raphael. He had slept in, and now it was almost one in the afternoon.

"Oh...I know how..."

"Zoru!" Zorua jumped off of Lloyd's shoulder and turned into a Cubchoo.

"Exactly!" Lloyd took out a Poke Ball, "Come on Cubchoo use Brine!" Lloyd snickered.

"Choo!" A Cubchoo came out and sent out a blast of water right into Raphael's face.

"Guah!" Raphael shot up from his bed and saw Lloyd on the floor laughing, along with Zorua and Sableye.

"Dang it Lloyd!" Raphael barked as he kicked his friend.

"Ouch! Hahaha, sorry but that was too funny!"

"I'm all soaking wet now!"

"Ha! That's what you get for sleeping in!" Lloyd told him.

"What do you mean sleeping in?! It's only..."

"One o'clock..." Immogen finished.

"What the heck?!" Raphael quickly ran into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Exactly!" Lloyd shouted as Raphael was getting dressed.

"You didn't have to sick Cubchoo on me though!" Raphael barked while in the bathroom.

"That was kind of messed up Lloyd."

"Oh it's only a joke calm down." Lloyd waved off.

"Oh I'll remember that one!" Raphael told him as he came bursting out of the bathroom.

"Whatever, let's get going you have a Gym Battle right?"

"Yeah I do!"

"Twig!" Turtwig came out of it's Poke Ball and by it's trainers side.

"Awesome! You're eager to battle to huh Turtwig?!"

"Twig!" Then Raphael's stomach growled.

"But can we eat first?" Raphael asked, causing Lloyd to deadpan.

"Got it covered." Immogen pulled out a take out box, and quickly Raphael scarfed down whatever was in there.

"Thanks Imo!" He smiled, "Now let's go!" Raphael ran out of the Pokémon Center and straight to the Gym.

"Wait up!" Immogen cried out as Sableye jumped on her shoulder and she followed.

"Guess we should go too.." Lloyd shrugged as Zorua jumped on his shoulders and left as well.

* * *

"Awesome!" Raphael cheered standing out in front of the Soranamo Town Gym.

"Tur!" Turtwig cheered as well.

"So this is the gym huh?" Immogen asked.

"Yup..." Lloyd assured, "So, let's get to it." Raphael then pushed the doors open and walked right into the gym. There was a large dirt field, and a dome ceiling. Off to the side there was the fan section filled with benches. On both sides of the Gym there was a large Titantron.

"Hello?!" Raphael called out.

"Who's there?!" A female's voice called back slightly giggling.

"Ummm...Raphael?" He said back to the voice looking around for it.

"What'cha doing?" The voice asked once more.

"I'm here for a Gym Battle."

"Ooooh, really? Well I guess I'll accept, I mean you seem pretty handsome after all."

"Uhh..." Raphael blushed slightly as he saw across the field a young seventeen year old girl. She appeared slightly curvy, maybe around the age of seventeen, with long blonde hair, and big beautiful eyes that complimented very well. She was dressed in an old leather pilot's uniform(minus the hat), with a set of aviator goggles hanging around her neck.

"My name's Jonah!" She said with a big smile on her face, "So you're here for a Gym Battle? How about a date instead?" She winked.

"By the way you're turning red, maybe you should take it." Lloyd joked nudging Raphael.

"Shut up Lloyd!" Immogen told Lloyd.

"Oooh, unless there's someone else you have in mind."

"Shut up!" Raphael barked.

"Hahahaha!" Lloyd just bursted into laughter, and was dragged away by Immogen to the stands.

"We'll be over in the seats..." Immogen told Raphael.

"I just came for a Gym Battle."

"Well okay, I guess that's fine." Jonah pouted, "This will be a three on three Pokémon Battle."

_"Just like Nurse January said..."_ Raphael thought.

"Remember that we both can switch out our Pokémon whenever we want, and the person who's team is unable to battle is the loser." Jonah explained the rules.

* * *

"Wait I thought that Gym Leaders aren't allowed to switch out Pokémon.." Immogen said wondering about that rule.

"Normally in the other regions yeah that's the case, but not here. Here, they can switch out whatever Pokémon they wish. Simply because that emulates more of a battle, and the trainer now has to be more careful on how they go into their Gym Battles. So this will not be easy for Raphael especially with only two Pokémon." Lloyd analyzed.

"Zoru..."

* * *

_"Crap...totally forgot they did that here."_ Raphael thought, _"Oh well, I'll make due."_

"Well let's get started, you first cutie!" Jonah giggled.

"Okay...Elekid go crazy!"

"Ele!" Elekid shot out from it's Poke Ball and was already surging with electricity.

"An Elekid huh? Well then, take to the skies! Gligar!"

"Gli!" The purple Pokémon cried out.

* * *

"A Gligar? Well, seems like Raphael's going to have real problems right now." Lloyd sighed, "Gligar is a Ground and Flying Type, so it's immune to Electric Attacks, and I'm pretty sure that's all Elekid knows."

"Well you never know, we might be surprised."

"Thunder Shock, Thunder Punch, and Protect are all moves that Elekid knows. Unless it comes up with an Ice Punch in this fight, it's going to be a real struggle."

* * *

"Alright..." Raphael looked up at the titantron and saw the Vs. Screen with an image of Jonah on the top and him at the bottom. Both had three Poke Balls near their names. Though Raphael had only two, unless it came down to it he was fine with not telling her.

"You can have the first move! Ladies first ya know." Raphael told her.

"Aww, chivalry isn't dead. I like you, but you'll regret it so I'll give you a second to think about it." Jonah smiled. Raphael thought about it, and figured it would be best if he moved first.

"Okay, Elekid let's go! Thunder Punch!"

"Ele!" Elekid cocked back it's fist as electricity surged through it.

"Gligar take it!" Jonah ordered. Elekid slammed it's fist right into the face of Gligar, who wasn't even affected by any means.

"Gligar use your tail to catch it!" Gligar snatched Elekid's hand with a big grin on it's face, "Now Gligar use Stone Edge!" Gligar's eyes turned white as light blue rings formed around it's body, then they turned. The white rings then floated off of Gligar and formed around Elekid's feet. The white rings broke up into grey stones and exploded upwards onto Elekid.

"No! A point blank Stone Edge?!" Raphael said shocked.

"Kid!" Elekid stumbled from the attack, and looked over at Gligar. From that one attack Elekid was already beaten down badly.

"Gligar go and use Bulldoze!" Gligar slammed its tail on the ground sending out a shockwave that caused Elekid to lose balance and fall to the ground.

"Aerial Ace!" Gligar vanished from sight and slashed Elekid down quickly.

"Ele!" Elekid dropped to a knee and looked to see Gligar coming back for a second strike.

"Elekid use Protect!" Elekid punched the ground and created a green barrier around itself as Gligar slammed right into the barrier.

"Man...that was close, a second Aerial Ace probably would've beaten us..." Raphael muttered.

"Nice move, but it can't hold forever ya know." Jonah smiled, "So Gligar prepare a second Stone Edge!"

"Gar!" Gligar's eyes glowed white as the light blue rings appeared once more, the rings then turned white, and then into grey stones.

"Elekid..." Elekid's Protect fell shortly and Raphael knew it was over.

"Go Gligar end Elekid!"

"Gligar!" Gligar cried out as it sent out the stones and they bombarded Elekid. Elekid felt the blast of the attack and quickly fell to the ground defeated.

"Seems like Elekid is unable to battle."

"I'm sorry Elekid...return." Raphael returned Elekid and looked at it's Poke Ball, "You did your best."

"Now...who's next?" Jonah smiled, "Maybe you should've taken the date the way this battle is looking."

"Turtwig go crazy!" Raphael called out as his partner stepped up the field.

"Alright! Let's do this! Gligar use Aerial Ace!"

"Turtwig use Energy Ball!" Turtwig opened up its mouth as it created a sphere of green energy. Gligar came flying in at high speed. Turtwig then released the Energy Ball, only slowing down Gligar. It's Aerial Ace sent Turtwig flying back.

"Turtwig!" Raphael cried out in concern.

"Gligar use Acrobatics!" Jonah ordered.

"Gligar gli!" Gligar cried out as it began to fly around the gym with incredible speed, it even seemed to leave behind after images. Soon enough Gligar and it's after images surrounded Turtwig.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"

"Turtwig tur!" Turtwig shook it's head and sent out various leaves around it. None of them had hit, Gligar was too fast.

"Close in Gligar!" Gligar did as told and soon enough began smashing into Turtwig.

"Tur! Twig! Turt! Twig!" Turtwig cried out in pain from each strike.

* * *

"Man! Raphael is just getting beaten down! There's no way he's going to be able to last much longer!" Lloyd said concerned for his friend.

"But what can he do?! Gligar is too fast!" Immogen stated seeming worried.

* * *

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf again!" Turtwig prepared another Razor Leaf attack, but Gligar and slammed into it once more causing Gligar to go stumbling.

"Alright Gligar! Lets end this!"

"Turtwig prepare an Energy Ball!" Turtwig did as told and readied another Energy Ball.

"Alright Gligar! Use Stone Edge!" Jonah called out. Gligar's eyes glowed white and once again it sent out the stones. Turtwig sent out it's Energy Ball, but the Stone Edge from Gligar was too much. The attack struck Turtwig in the face and sent it skidding back.

"Aerial Ace Gligar!" Gligar dashed forth and in an instant it had vanished.

"No!" Raphael shouted as he saw Gligar slash down Turtwig, knocking the Grass Type unconscious.

"Twig!" Turtwig cried out in pain as it fainted.

"T-Turtwig..." Raphael looked at his Pokémon, and shakily called it back.

"Well, go on and send out your last Pokémon!" Jonah said with a big smile, she was not taking this battle very seriously.

"I-I can't..." Raphael replied.

"Hmm?" She looked at the boy confused, "Why not?"

"I only have two Pokémon with me..."

"Really?! And you still tried to battle me with only those two?" Jonah asked slightly intrigued, "Well that sucks, but hey you put up a good show. Sorry, but no badge for you. Maybe next time." Jonah shrugged, "I wouldn't mind see you again anytime." Jonah winked as she turned back and left the battle field. Immogen and Lloyd quickly assisted Raphael down on the field.

"You okay Raphael?" Immogen asked.

"Man...that was tough eh?" Lloyd said scratching the back of his neck, "Maybe you should train some more, especially now knowing she has a Gligar."

"Yeah..." Raphael looked at the Gym, "I need to get stronger...if I want to beat this Gym I have to get stronger." Raphael then turned and left the Soranamo Town Gym and headed back for the Pokémon Center. He needed to gather himself.

* * *

Next Time: After a devastating loss in his first Gym Battle Raphael needs to gather himself. How can he go back knowing that Jonah's Pokémon are on a whole other level. He thought he had the advantage, but was wrong. Raphael starts to train, but soon comes to realize he's going to need more Pokémon before he can actually battle Jonah and win. The question is, what kind of Pokémon should he look for?

Review!

* * *

Well guys that's it for that chapter! But anyway, just thought I'd let you guys know about some Pokémon stories that I've taken an interest in. Though most of them have just started, I still think you should check them out. There's one story and it's just awesome, I finally caught up with it.

It is called **Paul Returns to Kanto: Return of the Battle Frontier** written by **RPG1115** and it is pretty awesome in my book. Just saying, some pretty crazy stuff goes down in that story. And the title pretty much says it all. Paul goes to Kanto to challenge the Battle Frontier(this takes place a few months after the Sinnoh League), and is actually traveling with Dawn and Barry. There's even an Evil Team that's up t no good as always(What's a good Poke Fic with no Evil Team?). So yeah, go ahead and check that out on my favorites list.

Then there's **Pokémon Gray Adventures**. A story that has been posted recently about a young man named Roland Grayson who is actually exiled from his home town in Unova because of his troublesome Zorua. So how can you not wan to read a story about a kid being pranked by his Zorua all the time and getting in trouble, all while trying to save the Unova region from not 1, but 2 evil organizations? It is being written by an author who's work I've seen grow and get better, which would be **Gunmare**. That story is accepting Oc's, so go ahead and check that one out as well.

Thirdly there is the Pokémon story **Pokémon: Advanced Genesis**. It is a story about a Pokémon owner, who actually had never been on a journey in his whole life and is not even a real trainer. Just stays in his home town in the Kalos Region and is pretty much a lazy bum. But a friend of his forces him to go on a Pokémon Journey and forces him to try battling Gyms. So, that one should be good right? A narcoleptic, lazy trainer right? Think of Coyote Starrk from Bleach being a Pokémon Trainer, that is if you watch Bleach lol. That is being written by **Emperor XX**, so yeah go ahead and look for that.

And then finally...**Finding Your Way**! A story about an Oc Region, the Highland Regions, where a Pokémon Owner named Corrie tries to find their way in life trying to see if they are bound to be a Pokémon Trainer, Breeder, Scientist, Coordinator, or anything else. Corrie is just looking for a connection with their Pokémon, and from there let the events unravel! But this story is also accepting Oc's and is written by **Pontiger27** so I suggest you guys go ahead and check this one out as well! It could use a lot of Oc's!

Now that I'm done let me just clear it up real quick about which stories are and aren't accepting Oc's.

**Paul Returns to Kanto: Return to the Battle Frontier** written by **RPG1115**, is NOT accepting Oc's, but is still an amazing story so check it out.

**Pokémon: Advanced Genesis** written by **Emperor XX**, is NOT accepting Oc's but is still bound to be funny with how the Main Character is written it should be a good one.

**Pokémon Gray Adventures** written by **Gunmare**, IS accepting Oc's so go ahead and check that out it's bound to be something great(I've submitted an Oc myself already).

**Finding Your Way** written by **Pontiger27**, _**IS**_ accepting Oc's, so go on over and see what's going on with that story as well and submit an Oc(Like how I did). Lol

And you can find **Paul Returns to Kanto: Return to the Battle Frontier**, **Pokémon Gray Adventures**, and **Finding Your Way** all on my Fav's List and I would say **Pokémon: Advanced Genesis**, but I didn't get a chance to yet lol. So yeah...ummm...hope you guys check those out and hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave reviews and thoughts and such...and yeah...later! Have a nice day :)

Review!


	7. Mountainous Training!

**Mountainous Training!**

* * *

The trio was sitting in the park discussing the current events that had happened not too long ago.

"So what are you going to do Raphey?" Immogen asked.

"Yeah man...that was pretty crazy." Lloyd sighed.

"Well I obviously can't beat Jonah like how I just did. I didn't even know that she had a Gligar. How am I supposed to defeat a Gym Leader who has a Type Advantage?"

"That's her job she's a Gym Leader for a reason." Immogen shrugged.

"Having a Gligar pretty much cancels out using pretty much all Electric Type Pokémon. To take on a Gligar you need an Ice Type."

"But I don't have any Ice Types..." Raphael groaned, "And there's no way I'm going to get one out here! I just need to make due with Elekid and Turtwig..." Raphael sighed and stood up, "So I'll do just that..." Raphael then left.

"Where you going?!" Immogen asked.

"Sableye?!"

"I need to train..."

"Imo we're going to need to help train." Lloyd groaned.

"Zoru?"

"How?"

"Well...we're going to need to simulate him taking on a Ground Type the best way we can. I don't have a Gligar..."

"And I don't either..."

"Zoru?" Zorua turned into a Gligar with a large grin on it's face.

"No Zorua, though you look like a Gligar you don't gain it's type or moves or anything like that." Lloyd sighed, "Man...I have to think."

* * *

"Thank you Nurse January." Raphael bowed to the local Nurse.

"It's no problem at all, I do apologize for your Gym Battle."

"It's fine, but can you think of a place that would be good for me to train?" Raphael asked.

"Oh of course!" She said with a smile, "When you leave this city there's a mountain side that eventually leads to the next town. You could always train in the mountain area that splits us and the next town. I know one trainer who said they prefer to train up there." Nurse January explained.

"Awesome, thank you again."

"My pleasure." She smiled as Raphael then left the Pokémon Center. He's next stop was the mountainous terrain Nurse January had told him about.

* * *

"Hmm..." Raphael was looking around as he continued to walk up the narrow path way of the mountain side. Which soon led him to an open cmountain side. It had various boulders and such, and it seemed like a rather sturdy place to train. He walked over and pulled out Elekid and Turtwig's Poke Balls. He then threw them up in the air releasing the two Pokémon.

"Elek!"

"Turt!" The two Pokémon cried respectively.

"Hey guys...I know we got beat pretty bad..."

"Ele..."

"Twig..." Both hung their heads in shame for not being able to win for their trainer.

"But that doesn't matter now! We need to go on and move on! We need to get stronger and try out something new, we can't keep attacking like how I've been doing. I put you guys in a battle thinking we were ready and we'd take an easy win." Raphael bit his lower lip, "But I was extremely wrong." The two Pokémon looked up at him.

"But I'm going to make it up! So we start with training right now!" Raphael pumped his fist in the air.

"Elek!"

"Twig!" The two Pokémon cheered as well.

"So let's get to it you guys!"

* * *

"So are you sure this will work?" Immogen asked as she and Lloyd were on their way up the mountain side that Nurse January had told them Raphael had gone to train.

"It's our best bet. It's the closest way we can get to simulating a battle with a Gligar." Lloyd replied.

"Zor!" Zorua cheered with how smart it's trainer was. It then jumped off of his shoulder and turned into him. Zorua began mocking Lloyd.

"Hey what you think you're doing?!" Lloyd shouted at his Trickster Pokémon.

"Zoru!" It cried running ahead of the two.

"Hey!" Lloyd shouted, "First your impressed with me then you mock me?! What kind of partner does that!" Lloyd cried out chasing Zorua.

"Hehe..." Immogen giggled at the sight.

"Sableye!" Sableye laughed as well.

* * *

"Ele...kid...kid..." Elekid was tired and looked at the boulder in front of it as it had various craters in it.

"Turtwig...tur...twig..." Turtwig was tired as well. It stood in front of it's own boulder that had various scratch marks, craters, and leaves embedded in it.

"You guys okay?" I asked the two.

"Kid!" Elekid pumped it's fist in the air.

"Twig!" Turtwig nodded with great assurance.

"Good, we seem to be able to make some kind of progress."

"Zorua!" Lloyd's voice cried out.

"Hmm?" Raphael and his Pokémon turned around to see Lloyd and...well Lloyd.

"Lloyd's?" Raphael raised an eyebrow, then he realized who it was.

"That's it! Return!" Lloyd said slightly annoyed at Zorua mocking him, "Ha that's what you get!"

"Zoru!" Zorua broke back out laughing.

"Grrr..." Lloyd simply growled then looked up to see Raphael, Elekid, and Turtwig looking at him.

"Oh hey guys!" Lloyd waved, "See you're training."

"Yeah, kind of..."

"Well I believe I can help you guys with that."

"How?"

"Well we can!" Immogen said as she came up as well with Sableye on her shoulder.

"You guys think you can help? Unless you have a Gligar, I kind of doubt it."

"Well..." Immogen started, "I'll just show you! Cubone come on out!"

"Cubone!" The small skull headed Pokémon had been revealed.

"Next up is my Braviary!" Lloyd sent out his Flying Type Pokémon.

"Cubone and Braviary? But why?" Raphael asked.

"Easy, Elekid can battle Cubone while Turtwig will battle Braviary. It will give you good training for type disadvantages and what not." Lloyd told him.

"So you want me to battle..." Raphael looked at Elekid and Turtwig, "But they seem pretty tired."

"Elekid!" Elekid punched Raphael in the shin.

"Ouch!"

"Twig!" Turtwig then bit Raphael's ankle.

"Crap! Elekid! Turtwig! What's wrong with you two!" Raphael shouted.

"Kid!"

"Twig!"

"Seems like they don't care if they're tired. They want to train, they want to beat Jonah as much as you want to. So they are going to need this training believe it or not." Lloyd told him.

"Hmph..." Raphael nodded, "Alright guys, let's get to it!"

"Awesome! Cubone it's you against Elekid!" Immogen's Elekid stepped up and began twirling it's club eyeing down Elekid.

"Braviary you got Turtwig!"

"Braa!" It cried out.

"Alright you two...let's do what we can!" Raphael told his two Pokémon, "We have to get better! We have to beat Jonah!"

* * *

Next Time: After a few days of hard work and training Raphael and the group go back to the Pokémon Center. Upon their return they overhear another trainer saying he plans on challenging the Soranamo Town Gym, which catches Raphael's attention. So what does he do? He decides to challenge the trainer to test out his training progress. Will a few days of training be enough for Raphael to take on this new challenger? Or will he have to get back to work if he plans on beating the high flying Jonah and her team of Flying Pokémon?

Review!


	8. Meet Ben!

**Meet Ben!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Raphael had started training. At least a week to be exact. It was rather tiresome for Elekid and Turtwig. The routine became rather natural. Raphael would wake up, go for an early morning jog at four in the morning. He'd come back then get ready for the rest of the day. He'd then take Elekid and Turtwig with him for a second jog up to the mountains where they trained. Once there they began, and through out the day would be visited by Immogen and Lloyd.

"So...we done?" Lloyd asked returning his Braviary.

"I think we've been pretty productive today...like we have for the past week." Immogen said returning her Cubone.

"Hmm..." Raphael looked at Elekid and Turtwig who were still standing from a long days worth of training.

"Raphey, we've been training for the whole week. It's been crazy productive for Turtwig and Elekid." Immogen stated.

"Yeah man, I say we go back. Plus I'm hungry..." Lloyd said rubbing his growling stomach.

"Zor!" Zorua came out of it's Poke Ball and began to mock it's trainer.

"Hey stop it!" Lloyd cried.

"Well I guess we're done for the day..." Raphael returned his Turtwig and Elekid.

"Alright! Let's head down to the Pokémon Center and grab some grub!" Lloyd cheered, "Last one down pays!" Lloyd then began to run down the mountain with Zorua.

"Wait Lloyd! That's dangerous! And you can't make a girl pay!" Immogen shouted as she ran after her friend.

"Huh..." Raphael sighed and looked at Turtwig and Elekid's Poke Ball, "Wait...I don't wanna pay!"

* * *

"I win!" Lloyd cheered as he ran into the Pokémon Center.

"Zor!" The still transformed Zorua cheered jumping by his trainers side.

"I'm second!"

"Sable!" Immogen said as she ran in too.

"Crap!" The two heard as they saw Raphael run in last.

"Ha! Now there's no doubt you lost this one!" Lloyd mocked.

"Shut up Lloyd!" Raphael shouted, not liking that he would have to pay for the food.

"I'm just saying man..." Lloyd said as he and Zorua snickered.

"Ugh...wait...food is free here!" Raphael remembered.

"Oh yeah..." Immogen and Lloyd remembered.

"Well you pay next time we go out to eat!" Lloyd told him.

"Uh, no! This was me supposed to pay, not my fault that you're too dumb to remember Pokémon Center food is free!"

"You still have to pay next time we go out!"

"Nuh uh!" The two began to butt heads.

"Hey guys calm down..." Immogen said as she tried to separate the two Trainers.

"You lost so it's fair!"

"Not if this was supposed to be my turn!"

"So the Gym here uses Flying Type Pokémon?" Raphael and Lloyd heard.

"Yup. The Gym Leader is really strong, and is someone who should approach with caution. She often does three on three Pokémon Battles, but no one has seen her use her third Pokémon."

"Really...so she's that good huh?"

"Yeah, so make sure you're careful."

"I will thanks Nurse January." Raphael stopped to look at the trainer. He seemed around sixteen years old, just like Raphael. He had long brown hair with bangs that covered his forehead, he had big moonlit blue eyes. He is wearing an orange hoodie that is on top of a bright blue tank top that a yellow arrow pointing up that said 'I'm with Stupid', a pair of green shorts that reach down to his ankles, a pair of blue sneakers with green laces.

"Hey!" Raphael called out to the kid.

"Hmm?" He turned around to see Raphael, "Me?"

"Yeah you! Are you going to go and challenge the Gym here?"

"Yeah, and from what Nurse January said she's pretty tough." The trainer replied. Raphael then walked over to him.

"My name's Raphael."

"My name's Ben." The two shook hands, "Why do you ask?"

"I challenged her last week and lost terribly. She beat me with only one Pokémon, she's tougher than you might think when you see her. Nurse January is right about how strong she is."

"Wow, sounds scary..." Ben replied, "But oh well! I need to get that badge! So I'm sure I'll be fine."

"You really think you can beat her?"

"Oh yeah, should be no problem." Ben shrugged, "So if you challenged her last week why are you still here? You haven't had a rematch yet?"

"No, I've been training for a week now since I lost. I only have two Pokémon, and they're both at disadvantage against her Pokémon."

"Really? Well that sucks..." Ben replied, "But hey with a weeks worth of training I'm sure you'll beat her even with the disadvantage."

"I sure hope so..."

"Hey I have an idea!" Immogen stated walking up to the two, "Why don't you guys have a Pokémon Battle? That way Raphey can tests his training against you Ben, I mean it be real cool if you guys did."

"Sure I'm down for a battle." Ben nodded.

"Really? You're okay with that?"

"Sure a battle's a battle right? Can't turn those down. I mean I won't really be able to tell the difference since we just met and all, but I'll battle you." Ben told him.

"Awesome!" Raphael had a smile on his face, "Let's take it outside!"

"Sure!"

"Well Imo it's your idea so you ref!" Lloyd told her.

"Fine with me!" The group stepped outside.

"Alright! So let's have a good battle!" Ben said with a big thumbs up.

"Same to you Ben!" Raphael nodded.

"Alright! I'll choose first! Gastradon let's go!"

"Gastro!" A blue and green Gastrodon came out and appeared in front of Ben.

"Gastrodon? That's a Ground and Water Type Pokémon..." Lloyd pointed out, "So Grass Type moves should be super effective."

"Grass huh? Easy! Turtwig go crazy!"

"Twig!"

"A Turtwig huh?" Ben looked at the small Grass Type Pokémon.

"Alright you guys ready?!" Immogen asked. Both trainers gave a thumb up.

"Sableye!" Sableye cried out signaling for the battle to begin.

"I'll take first move!" Ben said, "Gastrodon go ahead and use Water Pulse!" Gastrodon raised its head as sphere of water appeared before it. Gastrodon then slammed the water down on the ground and a wave had suddenly appeared flying towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" Raphael called out. Turtwig shook it's head and the leaves slashed right through the water with ease.

"Gastrodon use Mud Bomb!" Gastrodon opened up it's mouth and barrage of brown mud balls were sent flying towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig dodge and use Energy Ball!" Turtwig began jumping to the side avoiding each oncoming attack. Quickly Turtwig opened up it's mouth and sent out the green sphere of energy straight into Gastrodon's chest.

"Gastro!" Gastrodon's body skidded back from the blast.

"Gastrodon go ahead and use Water Pulse again!"

"Stro!" Gastrodon opened up it's mouth and created another sphere of water.

"Quick Turtwig use Razor Leaf to cut up that sphere!" Turtwig did as told sending out leaves that slashed up the sphere of water.

"Mud Bomb!" Ben ordered quickly. Gastrodon sent out another barrage of Mud Bombs that blasted their mark on Turtwig. Turtwig was sent flying back from the impact of the barrage of mud.

"Turtwig!" Raphael called out concerned for his Pokémon.

"Gastrodon use Ice Beam!"

"What?!" Raphael was shocked to see Gastrodon charging up a light blue sphere. Then from the light blue sphere released a concentrated beam of ice.

"Turtwig get up and dodge!"

"Twig? Tur!" Turtwig jumped kipped up and jumped out of the way avoiding the attack.

"That was close..."

"You got that right!" Ben chuckled, "But next time we use that we'll make sure it hits!"

"Not if we end it! Go Turtwig use Energy Ball!" Turtwig sent out another green sphere of energy that smashed into Gastrodon.

"Strooo!" Gastrodon cried out in pain.

"Gastrodon are you okay?!" Ben asked.

"Gastro..." It replied.

"Alright, let's use Water Pulse again!"

"Razor Leaf!" Turtwig sent out leaves that clashed with Gastrodon's body. Gastrodon stopped charging up its Water Pulse after feeling the power of the Razor Leaf.

"Alright Turtwig go and use Bite!" Turtwig lunged forth as it bit down on Gastrodon.

"Energy Ball!" Turtwig released its grip and sent out another Energy Ball at point blank.

"Gastrodon lets end this! Mud Bomb first!" Gastrodon turned towards Turtwig and released another barrage of mud that sent Turtwig flying.

"Turtwig!" Raphael called out.

"Gastrodon use Ice Beam!"

"Gastro!" The Pokémon cried out opening up its mouth and sent out a beam of light blue energy that landed on its mark.

"Twig!" Turtwig felt the chill from the attack and fell in defeat.

"Turtwig return..." Raphael hung his head and sighed lightly, "Still got training to do."

"Well that was a great battle!" Ben said as he returned his Gastrodon and walked up to Raphael.

"Thanks man, but I still need to train."

"I wouldn't say so, I mean I've had Gastrodon for a while. You battled really well, I think you'll do fine in your rematch."

"Thanks man, but I don't know."

"Stop being so negative, that really bums me out." Ben told him.

"Sorry.."

"It's fine."

"Thanks for battling with me."

"No problem man, anytime." The two shook hands.

"So you going to go and battle Jonah right now?" Lloyd asked.

"Nah, I'll battle her tomorrow." Ben shrugged, "I was planning on using Gastrodon in the battle, so I want it rested up before our battle."

"Makes sense." Said Immogen.

"Ben, would it be okay if I came to watch you battle Jonah tomorrow?" Raphael asked.

"Sure! I'd love having people there to cheer me on! It'll be awesome if you guys could go!"

"Sweet, so then maybe you can see what other Pokémon Jonah uses!" Immogen pointed out. Suddenly a loud growling was heard.

"What was that?" Immogen asked.

"Well excuse me! We still haven't eaten yet!" Lloyd told them.

"Hey me either..." Ben laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Alright since none of us have eaten let's eat at the Pokémon Center." Immogen suggested.

"Wonderful idea!" Ben cheered. The group then walked back in the Pokémon Center. Tomorrow Ben would take on Jonah, and Raphael would be there to watch and learn from the battle.

* * *

Next Time: Ben takes on the Soranamo town Gym! Raphael, Lloyd, and Immogen are there to watch the battle. Raphael prepares to analyze the battle in hopes of learning what he can from the battle between Ben and Jonah. Will Ben accomplish what Raphael couldn't on his first try? Or will Jonah show off how strong she really is?

Review!


	9. Ben's Gym Battle!

**Ben's Gym Battle!**

* * *

Raphael woke up and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to see everyone sitting down and eating.

"Thanks for waking me up for breakfast..." Raphael groaned.

"I tried to wake you...or I planned on it..." Lloyd replied.

"No you weren't..." Immogen eyed Lloyd as the two remembered what he was planning this morning.

"Well why didn't you wake me?"

"No reason... " He replied taking a sip of his juice.

* * *

_"Zoru..." Zorua and Lloyd chuckled lightly trying not to wake Raphael. Lloyd had tied Raphael's feet to the bed posts and Cubchoo out by his side._

_"Choo?" Cubchoo looked at it's trainer as he continued to wrap up Raphael, and even tapped his arms to his sides._

_"He sure is a heavy sleeper..." Lloyd snickered._

_"Lloyd!" Immogen shouted._

_"Ssshhh! I'm about to wake up Raphael..." Lloyd told her._

_"No, stop it." Immogen ordered him._

_"But this will be so funny...Cubchoo will wake him up and he won't be able to do anything because he's all wrapped up." Lloyd told her._

_"Stop it...now. Or no breakfast for you."_

_"Ugh..." Lloyd groaned, "Fine!: Lloyd returned his Cubchoo._

_"Zor..." Zorua hung it's head in heavy disappointment._

_"And free him from that..."_

_"Fine..." Lloyd said defeated as he began to undo the restraints on his friend._

* * *

"Anywa...Ben stopped by not too long ago telling us he's ready whenever we are." Immogen told Raphael.

"Alright, well I'll get ready." Raphael jumped up and went over to get ready. After a while Raphael had finished getting dressed and walked out to eat his breakfast. When he was done he, Immogen, Lloyd went over to the room where Ben was staying.

"Hey Ben?" Raphael knocked on Ben's door, "you ready man?"

"Yeah!" Ben shouted as he came up and opened the door as he was putting on his jacket, "Let's do this!"

* * *

"So this is the Gym huh?" Ben said rather excited, "Well let's get to it!" Ben ran into the gym.

"I like this guy." Lloyd said as he walked in with Zorua on his shoulder, and was followed by Immogen.

"Sable!" Sableye cheered.

"Turtwig, Elekid come on out..." Raphael let his two Pokémon out. They both just looked at him.

"Hey guys, it's time to watch our new friend battle Jonah. So lets see what we can learn fro this battle." The two Pokémon nodded easily and followed as Raphael walked into the gym. He went straight to the stands and sat next to Immogen. Ben was already standing on the field, and across from him Jonah.

"Oh hey!" Jonah saw Raphael and began to wave to him, "Hey there! So you came back to watch me huh?" She then blew a kiss to him. Raphael just sat there and turned red while Immogens eye twitched.

"Oooh, someone jealous?" Lloyd teased.

"Shut up Lloyd!" Immogen told him.

"Hey...sorry, but can we battle?" Ben asked scratching the back of his head.

"Sure no problem handsome!" Jonah winked, "It'll be a three on three Pokémon Battle, you okay with that?"

"Oh yeah, that's perfectly fine with me."

"Awesome! And you are aware that we're both allowed to switch Pokémon whenever correct?"

"Yeah I know." Ben smiled.

"Even more awesome! Cute and smart! Okay let's get this battle started!" A Versus screen appeared on the Titantron, and showed a picture of Jonah, with her name, and three Poke Balls by her name on the top half. On the bottom half it was an image of Ben, with his name, and three Poke Balls by his name.

"You first!" Jonah smiled.

"Alright..." Ben reached for one of his Poke Balls, "Haxorus let's go!"

"Haxor!" The Dragon Type Pokémon roared.

* * *

"A Haxorus! No way!" Raphael said in shock.

"Haxorus? That's pretty impressive, he might just take the whole gym on with just Haxorus." Lloyd said analyzing the Dragon Type Pokémon.

* * *

"A Haxorus huh? Well I'm impressed! But let's see if my Gligar is!" Jonah sent out her Gligar, "Let's battle! You move first!"

"Haxorus go and use Dragon Claw!" Ben called out. Haxorus rushed towards Gligar with it's claw glowing light blue.

"Gligar use Aerial Ace!" Gligar instantly dashed towards Haxorus at full speed. Haxours swung it's claw towards the purple Pokémon, but missed. Gligar slashed Haxorus.

"Haxor!" It cried out.

"Haxorus turn around and use Dragon Pulse!" Haxorus quickly turned around and opened up it's mouth creating a turquoise ball of energy. It then sent it flying towards Glgiar.

"Gligar Stone Edge!"

"Gli!" Gligar had two light blue rings around it's body. The rings turned white and then turned into stones. The stones were sent crashing into the Dragon Pulse and the attacks cancelled each other out.

"Haxorus Dragon Claw!" Ben ordered. Haxorus charged towards Gligar once more.

"Gligar use Stone Edge again!" Gligar sent out more stones that clashed against Haxorus and caused it to skid back.

"Haxorus!" Ben shouted in concern.

"Let's go Gligar use Aerial Ace!"

"Haxorus use Dragon Pulse!" Haxorus roared and sent out the turquoise sphere of energy that slammed right into Gligar.

"Gar!" Gligar cried out as it was pushed back from the attack.

"Awesome it slowed down! Use Dragon Claw quickly!" Haxorus charged towards Gligar with it's glowing claw.

"Acrobatics!" Jonah snapped her fingers and Gligar was gone in an instant.

"Haxor?" Haxorus seemed confused. It was being flown around by Gligar. Gligar continued to fly circles around Haxorus, then would quickly slam into it with great force.

"Oh no!" Ben saw that Haxorus was in trouble.

"I wanted to save this move for later, but guess I have to use it now..." Ben gritted his teeth, "Dragon Tail go!"

"Haxor!" Haxorus's tail began to glow light blue, it then began to spin in circles swinging it's tail. Eventually it smashed right into Gligar and sent Gligar crashing back.

"Gar!" The purple Pokémon cried out.

"Haaxx...ooorrr..." The Dragon said rather dizzy from spinning around.

"Awesome Haxorus!" Ben cheered.

"Gligar!" Gligar cried as it got back up.

* * *

"Gligar can still battle? That's pretty impressive..." Immogen said, "It's taken a few serious hits."

"Yeah...but that should be expected of a Gym Leader." Lloyd told her.

* * *

"Gligar return!" Jonah returned Gligar and nodded, "Well that was impressive, I'll let Gligar rest before I send him back out to battle."

"But Haxorus and Gligar were having such a nice battle..."

"I know, but I might need him later. So Fletchinder go on!" Jonah then sent out the Dual Fire and Flying Type Pokémon.

"Fletchi!" It cried out.

"Fletchinder? Return Haxorus!" Ben quickly recalled his Haxorus.

* * *

"Guess it's time for Gastrodon." Said Raphael.

* * *

"Gastrodon go on!"

"Gastro!"

"Gastrodon huh? Well then, Fletchinder might have been a mistake. But it's something I'll live with. I have to make it work as Gym Leader after all! So go Fletchinder! Use Razor Wind!" Fletchinder's wings began to glow white as it sent out a barrage of crescent shaped waves of energy.

"Gastrodon use Water Pulse!" Gastrodon opened up its mouth and released a the sphere. It quickly clashed with the Razor Wind attack.

"Go Fletchinder use Acrobatics!"

"Fletch!" It cried out as it began to fly circles around Gastrodon, then slam into it with great force.

"This again huh?! Well too bad it's not going to last long! Watch this! Gastrodon use Ice Beam!"

"Fletchinder retreat!" Jonah called quickly as Gastrodon began to charge up its light blue sphere.

"Fire Gastrodon!" Ben called out.

"Go Fletchinder use Flame Charge!" Fletchinder's body was engulfed in flames as it charged towards Gastrodon. The Ice Beam and Fletchinder's body of flames clashed.

"Fletchinder come on!" Jonah called out.

"Gastrodon keep it up!" Ben called.

"Fletchi!" Fletchinder eventually gave into the attack and hit the ground hard.

"Fletchinder no!"

"Go ahead and end this Gastrodon! Water Pulse!" Gastrodon charged up it's sphere of water, then slammed it hard on the ground. The attack created a massive wave of water that slammed into Fletchinder.

"Fletchi!" It cried out. When the water died down Fletchinder could be seen, down and defeated.

"Fletchinder return...you battled well."

* * *

"Finally that's one Pokémon down!" Immogen cheered.

"These two have been pretty back and forth. Guess that just shows how strong of they both are." Lloyd said impressed with the battle between the two.

_"He took out one of her Pokémon...finally..."_ Raphael thought with his arms cross, _"Now let's see what else is going to happen."_

* * *

"Well you took down one Pokémon, but I still got two! So Gligar take to the skies!" Gligar had come back out.

"Knowing that you got a Gligar really tempts me to use Gastrodon to finish the battle, but nah." Ben smiled returning his Gastrodon, "Haxorus you have some unfinished business!"

"Haxor!" Haxorus cried out ready to finish it's battle with Gligar.

"Gligar I hope you got some rest, we need to end this quick." Jonah told the small Pokémon.

"Haxorus same to you." Ben told his Dragon.

"Alright let's go Gligar! Stone Edge!"

"Dragon Pulse!" Gligar sent out a barrage of stones, while Haxorus sent out a sphere of turquoise energy. The attacks cancelled each other out.

"Aerial Ace!" Gligar then vanished and appeared before Haxorus.

"Dragon Claw!" Haxorus swung it's claw towards Gligar, but missed as Gligar slashed right passed it.

"Hax!" It cried out.

"Aerial Ace again!"

"Dragon Tail!" Haxorus raised it's tail as it glowed light blue. Gligar came from behind Haxorus, but Haxorus had slammed it's tail right down on the head of Gligar.

"Gli!" Gligar cried out as it slammed straight into the ground.

"Gar!"

"Gligar no!"

* * *

"That's two down! Ben has a major lead!"

"Yeah, but two of his Pokémon are tired." Lloyd pointed out, "But this is going really well for him. But if Jonah's last Pokémon is as strong as her other two than Ben will have a problem. And I'm going on a limb to say that it's her strongest Pokémon, which means she'll have no problem taking out Ben's Haxorus and Gastrodon."

"You're so negative..." Immogen pouted.

"I'm just saying! Her Gligar was strong, and we might not have gotten to see the full effect of Fletchinder but it was strong too! So this last one has to be the strongest. It's kind of common knowledge." Lloyd defend himself.

"Whatever.."

* * *

"Well you battled extremely well Gligar, thanks." Jonah smiled returning her Pokémon, "This battle is fun! You've taken out two of my Pokémon with no problem, but this next Pokémon will avenge her friends." Jonah smiled, "Togetic take to the skies!"

"Togetic huh? So then that there is a..."

"Fairy Type, exactly! So Haxorus stands no chance anymore!" Jonah said rather proudly.

"We'll show you! Haxorus use Dragon Pulse!" Ben called. The turquoise sphere of energy went straight through Togetic and slammed into the wall behind Jonah who just stood there proudly.

* * *

"Crap! What just happened?!" Immogen asked.

"Fairy Types are totally immune to Dragon Type Attacks, like Ghost Types to Normal Type Attacks." Lloyd told her.

"What?! So then he can't use Haxorus anymore?"

"Not unless he wants it knocked out..." Raphael stated.

* * *

"Crap! Haxoruss re-"

"Don't think so! Togetic use Dazzling Gleam!" Suddenly a blinding flash of light seemed to have struck Haxorus and the force caused Haxorus to go flying and slam into the wall behind Ben.

"No!" Ben called out as Haxorus was unconscious.

"That's one down! Who's next!" Jonah smiled.

"You did well Haxorus...it's my fault for forgetting you can't battle Fairy Types. But I know someone who can! Go Gastrodon!"

"Gastrodon!"

"This should be fun! Togetic use Acrobatics!"

"Ice Beam!" Gastrodon's Ice Beam missed as Togetic began flying around the Blue and Green Pokémon. Togetic began to slam into Gastrodon with great force.

"Gastro!" It cried out in pain.

"Gastrodon use Water Pulse!" Ben ordered.

"I don't think so! Dazzling Gleam!" Togetic quickly stopped and released another bright flash. Gastrodon was sent flying from the attack.

"Go now use Metronome!" Jonah ordered, "Lets hope its a good one!"

"Toge!" Togetic flew high as it began waving its hands back and forth until they started to glow. Once it stopped it opened up its mouth and sent out a powerful Hyper Beam.

"Oh no!" Ben shouted as Gastrodon was hit by the attack and sent flying against the wall. Gastrodon had been defeated.

"Gastrodon return...thanks." Ben smiled looking at it's Poke Ball, "Well I still got one more!"

* * *

"Man Togetic is crazy strong. Though both Haxorus and Gastrodon were tired from previous battles, it took them out rather quick." Lloyd said shocked.

"Yeah...Jonah's a Gym Leader for a reason." Immogen said impressed. Raphael just continued to stare on at the battle.

* * *

"Well...Infernape go!" Ben then sent out his dual Fire and Fighting Type Pokémon.

"Inferna!" It cried out.

"Well then...this should be fun! So let's go Togetic use Acrobatics!"

"Infernape use Close Combat!" Togetic dashed towards Infernape. Infernape rushed towards it as well. Before Togetic could start flying around Infernape, the Fire Pokémon cut it off and released a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Nape!" It cried out as it continued to beat down Togetic.

"Luckily, those are barely effective.." Jonah sighed, "Now let's use Flamethrower!"

"Infernape use Fire Punch!" Infernape ducked the streak of bright flames. It then brought its fist up slamming into the chin of Togetic.

"Toge!" It cried out as Infernape's flame endowed fist sent it into the air.

"Togetic use Dazzling Gleam!"

"Infernape use Flame Wheel!" Infernape leaped in the air and began spinning rapidly as its body was coated in flames. Togetic released the bright flash, and sent Infernape crashing back down to the ground.

"Ape!" Infernape cried out.

"Acrobatics now Togetic!" Jonah called out.

"Tic!" Togetic dashed towards the ground, and began spinning around Infernape.

"Infernape get up and use Close Combat until you hit it!" Ben ordered. Infernape jumped up and released a wild and untargeted barrage of punches and kicks. Eventually when Togetic came to slam into it, Infernape was able to land a devastating punch sending the Fairy Pokémon skidding across the ground.

"Togetic use Dazzling Gleam again!"

"Flare Blitz Infernape!" Infernape roared as its body was coated in bright blue flames. Infernape dashed towards Togetic. Togetic sent out a blast of light. Infernape skidded across the ground, but quickly recovered. It was still coated in blue flames. Infernape then slammed right into Togetic sending the Pokémon back to the feet of Jonah.

"Togetic are you okay?!" Jonah asked concerned for her Pokémon.

"Toge..." It said struggling to stand up.

"Alright...lets use Metronome and hope for the best." Jonah told her Pokémon.

"Tic!" It nodded. Togetic stood up and began waving its hands back and forth. Its hands glowed white and suddenly a wave of electricity left Togetic's body and slammed into Infernape.

"Nape!" It cried out skidding back from the attack.

"Guess that was Thunder, better that then another Hyper Beam or even a Water Type Move." Ben said kind of glad that Thunder was all it was. At the same time Thunder was a pretty powerful move so it did do damage to Infernape.

"Alright go Togetic! Acrobatics!"

"Flare Blitz!" Ben ordered again. Both Pokémon prepared their attacks. Infernape's body was blue as it charged towards Togetic. Togetic charged straight for Infernape, but at the last second it ducked under the Flaming Ape Pokémon. It then came up slamming into Infernape knocking it into the air.

"Infer!" Infernape cried out in pain as it suddenly felt Togetic slamming against it with great force.

"Awesome Togetic!" Jonah cheered.

"Infernape!" Ben called out, "Let's go! Fire Punch!" Infernape curled up one of it's fists and quickly turned around as it threw a wild flaming punch. Luckily it struck Togetic right in the head and sent the Fairy into the ground.

"Toge..."

"Togetic!" Jonah cried out, but the battle was finally over. Jonah hung her head and recalled her Togetic, "Well handsome that battle was impressive. You beat me, I haven't had an intense battle like that in a while!" Jonah smiled as she walked over to Ben. She rummaged through her pocket, "Here's the Gale Badge!" Jonah handed Ben a badge that had two wings crossing in the form of an X, with a tornado underneath them.

"Awesome! Infernape we got the Gale Badge!" Ben showed Infernape the Badge.

"Infer!" It cried out happily.

"Ben that was amazing!" Immogen cheered.

"You really took it to her!" Lloyd said excited as well.

"Man...that was a great battle." Raphael said, though at the same time he was envious of Ben and it bothered him.

"Thanks guys! I'm glad you came to cheer me on!" The group stood there and talked and Raphael could only think:

"I have to get stronger...no matter what.."

* * *

Next Time: After watching an epic battle between Ben and Jonah you would think Raphael wants to go on ahead and battle right away. Right? Wrong! He goes back to training. Raphael knows that he still can't beat Jonah after watching a match like that, and goes back to training. Immogen and Lloyd notice this, and can tell there's a change in Raphael. But the question is this: Is it for better or for worst?

Review!


	10. For Better or For Worse?

**For Better or for Worse?**

* * *

It had been another week of hard training for Raphael. He basically lived up in the mountains at this point. He looked on to watch Turtwig and Elekid continuously blast the mountain side. Raphael would sit down on a nearby boulder and watch them. Anybody that would pass by, he would challenge to a battle. The results would differ, but he never would get a blow out win. He'd either lose by a blow out, or win by a thread and some luck. He would always then go down and heal his Pokémon, only to return back to the mountain.

Turtwig and Elekid had become immune to the routine. They knew they needed to get stronger, and pushed their limit every single day. They trusted Raphael without a single doubt. No matter what, they were going to get stronger together.

* * *

"Huh..." Immogen sighed, "Lloyd don't you think this unhealthy for Raphey to be training like this? He's been in the mountains for two weeks now."

"I know..." Lloyd groaned scratching the back of his head, "It's rather annoying, he even took his sleeping bag up there."

"What should we do? We're his friends, we can't just let him stay up there. This isn't like him."

"I know Imo...he's coming kind of distant." Lloyd sighed leaning back in a chair.

"Zor.." Zorua pushed the leaning chair and Lloyd fell over.

"Crap! Dang it Zorua! What the heck?!"

"Zezeze..." Zorua snickered and ran behind Immogen.

"Aaahh..." Lloyd roared, but stopped once Zorua was behind Immogen.

"Noo..." She told him.

"Ugh...fine." Lloyd stopped and glared daggers at Zorua.

"Now...what do we do about Raphael?" Immogen sighed.

"Huh...let's just try to talk to him." Lloyd stood up and Zorua jumped on his shoulder, "It's the best thing I can think of honestly."

"Right..." Immogen nodded.

"Sable!"

* * *

"Go!" Raphael ordered as Elekid punched the side of the mountain once again with incredible intensity.

"Kid..."

"Twig!" Turtwig leaped in the air and sent out an Energy Ball that created a larger crater than expected.

"Wonderful." Raphael nodded.

"Kid." Elekid gave a stern thumbs up, or it's version of a thumbs up.

"Twig." Turtwig nodded.

"Raphael!" A voice called out.

"Hmm?" Raphael looked down to see Immogen and Lloyd coming up the mountain side.

"Ugh..." Raphael groaned at the sight of them interrupting his training, "What do you guys want?"

"We came to be good friends and check on ya bud. Training for two weeks straight, you've even been sleeping up here man. It's crazy, you have to take a rest. I'm sure you're strong enough to take down Jonah." Lloyd told him.

"You sound stupid." Raphael scowled.

"What?!" Lloyd did not like that.

"Don't give me false hope, I know I'm not strong enough to take her on. I was barely good enough to even take down that Nu Mega grunt back in the forest."

"Raphael, we understand you're mad...but there's no need to be so rude about it." Immogen told him looking at her friend.

"Be quiet Immogen, you don't understand. How am I going to be this strong trainer if all I do is mess around? That's all we've been doing this journey started! My goal is to be the strongest Pokémon Trainer! Do you not understand that?! And how am I going to do that if I can't even win my first gym battle? There's a big power difference between me and the gyms! There's probably an even greater one between me and the other trainers in this region!"

"Maybe because they started their journey's off when they were ten and you didn't. That might be why..." Lloyd told him, "It's not our fault you waited until you were sixteen! The people here have all traveled around before coming here! How many few trainers do you know actually start here? This region is kept secret for a reason! The Gyms are different, they're stronger! The trainers are the cream of the crop!" Lloyd ranted, "Did you just think you were going to show up here and be some awesome trainer just because this is your home region? If so you need to check yourself!"

"Lloyd..." Immogen muttered.

"Hmph, I'm still a better trainer than you." Raphael told him.

"What was that?!"

"You guys no stop!" Immogen stepped between the two as Lloyd took a step towards Raphael and snarled.

"You don't believe me? We can battle it out right here and now if you want." Raphael told him, "Unless you're too much of a punk." Raphael turned his back to Lloyd.

"Immogen, please get out of the way so I can beat some sense into him!"

"Lloyd..."

"Its just a Pokémon Battle, I'll make it quick!" Lloyd told her. Immogen reluctantly stepped out of the way.

"Two on two good with you?" Raphael asked.

"Like we have a choice since you aren't good enough to even catch three." Lloyd scoffed.

"Ele..."

"Tur..." Elekid and Turtwig growled at Lloyd.

"Zoru..." Zorua growled back at them.

"I'll let you pick first." Raphael told him.

"Hmph, fine with me! Axew go!"

"Ax!" Axew called out.

"Elekid, go crazy." Raphael told it.

"Ele!" Elekid walked up and flexed.

"Axew Dragon Claw go!" Axew's claw glowed light blue and rushed Elekid.

"Elekid Thunder Punch!" Elekid threw a hard fist of lightning straight into Axew's fist. Though the move itself isn't as effective to Axew, the attack was strong enough to dismiss Axew's Dragon Claw.

"Hmph, Elekid Electro Ball!" Elekid brought back it's free hand and formed a ball of electricity. It then slammed the sphere right in to the side of Axew's head. Axew was sent crashing into the mountain side.

"Axew!" Lloyd shouted worried for his Pokémon.

"Xew..." Axew walked out of the mountain side.

"Alright, come on! Let's go Axew! Use Dragon Claw again!" Axew brought it's hand back as it glowed light blue once more.

"Again? How sad, Elekid you know what to do." Elekid used Thunder Punch once more slamming it's fist right into Axew's Dragon Claw. Again Elekid's fist, though it would not have been effective, dismissed the Dragon Pokémon's Dragon Claw with the scariest of ease.

"Axe!" Axew shouted as it looked at Elekid.

"Elekid, Brick Break!" Elekid raised one arm up in the air as it glowed white. It brought it's arm down hard on top of Axew.

"Ew!" The force sent a shockwave through the Axew, and even created a crater where the Dragon Type stood.

"Axew!" Lloyd shouted in worry.

"Thunder Punch!" Raphael called. Elekid used it's free hand and blasted Axew in the face and sent it rolling back over to Lloyd's feet.

"Ew..." Axew stood up and walked back over to face Elekid.

"You should recall Axew now if you don't want it to get hurt."

"Axew can fight! As long as it stands it means it wants to fight, so go on! Axew use Dragon Pulse!" Axew opened up it's mouth as a turquoise sphere appeared in its mouth.

"Electro Ball Elekid." Raphael ordered. Elekid brought its hand back creating a sphere of electric energy. The two Pokémon sent out their respective attacks. The attacks clashed and cancelled each other out.

"Obviously we still need to improve that move huh Elekid?" Elekid simply nodded in agreement.

"Dual Chop!" Axew leaped in the air and dove towards Elekid hoping to slash it down with both claws.

"Thunder Punch!" Elekid's fist once again was coated in electricity. It waited as Axew closed in.

"Now!" Raphael demanded.

"Kid!" Elekid swung its fist up landing an uppercut sending Axew into the air.

"Brick Break!" Elekid leaped in the air and raised one hand in the air as it glowed white. It karate chopped Axew right in the Dragon Type's ribs and sent it crashing down to the ground.

"Axe!" It cried out, Axew was defeated.

"Axew!" Lloyd said worried, "Thanks buddy..." Lloyd returned his Axew, "So that's one for you."

"Elekid come back." Raphael ordered. Elekid nodded and walked back to Raphael's side, "Turtwig go crazy." Turtwig walked pass Raphael and high fived Elekid. As though saying 'Tag out'.

"Tur!" Turtwig cried out.

"Mienfoo go!"

"Mien!" The Pokémon cried out.

"Turtwig, we know what to do."

_"I need to be careful, he's been training for two weeks and already showed that Elekid pulled out Brick Break. That was a surprise, so I don't know what Turtwig has learned too."_ Lloyd thought.

"Turtwig rush!" Turtwig ran towards Mienfoo.

"Swift!" Meinfoo tucked its arms in, then swung them out sending out a barrage of golden stars.

"Razor Leaf!" Turtwig continued rushing forth and swinging its head sending out its own barrage of leaves. The attacks clashed, but it seemed as though Turtwig's leaves won through out the battle. Turtwig leaped in the air and began spinning as it came down and landed in front of Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo use Brick Break!"

"Crunch!" Turtwig jumped up and chomped down on the hand that Mienfoo was going to use for Brick Break.

"Use your free hand!" Lloyd called out.

"Release!" Turtwig let go and jumped back as Mienfoo missed.

"Energy Ball!" Turtwig opened up its jaw and the emerald sphere smashed right into the abdomen of Mienfoo. Mienfoo skidded back from the impact.

"Force Palm!" Mienfoo rushed towards Turtwig with one hand at the ready to strike.

"Turtwig Energy Ball!" Turtwig quickly leaped out of the way of Mienfoo's attack.

"Man Turtwig got much faster..." Lloyd bit his lower lip.

"Twig!" Turtwig sent out the emerald energy orb again slamming into Mienfoo's ribs.

"Foo!" It cried out.

"Crunch!" Turtwig crunched down hard on Mienfoo, in the same area where Energy Ball had hit it.

"Mien!" It cried out in pain.

"Slam!" Raphael called. Turtwig raised Mienfoo in the air, then slammed it straight into the ground.

"Shake!" Turtwig then began to shake Mienfoo violently.

"Mienfoo!" Lloyd called out.

"Raphael stop it!" Immogen cried out worried for Mienfoo.

"Release, battle is over." Raphael sighed as Turtwig let go and walked back over to Raphael. It sat down by its Masters side.

"Raphael what has gotten into you?!" Immogen cried out walking up to him, "You knew Mienfoo was done, and yet you let Turtwig continue to do damage."

"It was a battle. I won. Enough said, and with that said you guys can leave now. We have more training to do." Immogen just looked at her friend in confusion, "So...this is what it's going to be like now huh? You're just going to be a merciless trainer? A cold hearted trainer?"

"I'm going to be the strongest trainer. And if I happen to come off as cold to you, then yeah. Turtwig and Elekid are fine with the way we've been doing things. I'll be challenging Jonah in three more days. If you guys want to stick around to watch you can, but after that I'm done traveling with you guys. There's no need for me tp have traveling companions." Raphael told them, "That way we can train without having to deal with weak trainers such as Lloyd."

"What was that?!" Lloyd was even angrier now than before.

"You heard me..." Raphael told him, "Now like I said...we still need to train." Raphael turned back to his two Pokémon, "Lets start."

"Kid!"

Twig!" Both Pokémon were rather fine with training, even though they had just battled. They actually seemed more eager to train than to battle. It was strange.

"Raph..." Immogen muttered.

"Sable..." Even Sableye was sad.

"Come on Imo..." Lloyd turned his back on Raphael, "We don't need to be here any longer. We'll see him in three days like he said. We'll watch him loose to Jonah...again. Then we won't have to put up with this new crap anymore." Lloyd then began to walk down the mountain, with Zorua still looking back on his shoulder. Immogen shook her head and was heartbroken at this sight of a new Raphael. The change that had overcome him. Was definitely for worse.

* * *

Next Time: Three days have passed, and Raphael heads back down to the Soranamo Town Gym to take on Jonah. Lloyd and Immogen are there to see the full results of Raphael's training with Turtwig and Elekid. Will the results with the battle be the same as last time between Jonah and Raphael? Or will Raphael's training all pay off?

Review!


	11. The New Raphael?

**The New Raphael?**

* * *

"Huh.." Immogen sighed as she still couldn't get the events from three days ago out of her head. The battle between Raphael and Lloyd was intense. The Raphael she saw then was not the same as when they started. Lloyd was rather angered as well. Not only did he lose the battle, but Raphael just continued to insult him.

"You ready?" Lloyd asked Immogen.

"Huh...yeah I guess..." She said.

"Sable..." Sableye could feel how uneasy its trainer was.

"Let's go watch Jonah beat him down again then." Lloyd said rather stern and angered. Zorua nodded in agreement resting on its trainers shoulder. Lloyd then left the room, soon followed by Immogen. The two made their over to the Gym.

"You think he's here already?" Immogen asked.

"I don't know, and I really don't care." Lloyd replied, "I'm going in to sit down." Lloyd then walked in and went on to the bleachers. He sat down, and Immogen soon followed taking a seat next to him.

"Hmm?" Jonah walked in and looked over at the two in the stands, "What are you guys doing here? Is your handsome friend back for a Gym Battle?"

"I wouldn't exactly call him a friend right now." Lloyd told her.

"Huh?" Jonah tilted her head in confusion.

"Lloyd..." Immogen muttered.

"What Imo? He pretty much said we're all done traveling together. So why should I consider him a friend anymore? Dude's a jerk." Lloyd argued.

"Oohh...seems like you guys are having personal problems." Jonah said wearily, not wanting to get involved.

"Jonah..." A voice called out, and everyone's attention was quickly diverted over to Raphael as he walked in.

"Well handsome! So you're back eh? You ready for our second Gym Battle?" Jonah asked with a smile.

"Yeah..."

"Alright, you know the rules! Three on three!"

"More like two on three since he's not good enough to even catch a third Pokémon." Lloyd scoffed.

"Oh, you still have two Pokémon? Well I'll give you credit for coming in here." Jonah smiled.

"Who said I only have two Pokémon?" Raphael raised his eyebrow at Jonah.

"Hmm?" Lloyd looked over at the Trainer with slight interest.

"Now...lets battle." Raphael insisted.

"Oh of course!" Jonah smiled. She snapped her fingers and the versus screen had turned on.

"Well, here I go! Gligar, take to the skies!"

"Gli!" The purple Pokémon called out.

"Turtwig, time to battle!" Raphael sent out his starter who had a very stern look on its face.

"Gligar versus Turtwig? Are you sure about that?" Jonah asked, "You've seen what Gligar can do, I mean unless your third Pokémon..."

"My third Pokémon would be best to stay away for now. Turtwig has a score to settle with Gligar, and as much as Elekid wants to join in as well it knows this is whats best."

"Well if that's what you think." Jonah shrugged, "Go gligar! Acrobatics!"

"Gar!" Gligar instantly began flying circles around Turtwig.

"Turtwig Energy Ball!" Raphael snapped. Turtwig charged up its green orb of energy.

"Hold it..." He called. Gligar continued to fly circles around Turtwig awaiting for the right moment to strike.

"Okay Gligar now!" Jonah called out.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig sent its Energy Ball into the ground, which caused shards of rocks to fly up in every direction. They hit Gligar and sent it back.

"Now Turtwig use Leech Seed!"

"Twig!" Turtwig lowered its head and a brown seed shot out from the sprout on its head and smacked Gligar right in the chest. Suddenly vines exploded from the seed wrapping up Gligar.

"Gli?" Gligar suddenly felt slightly weaker than before.

"Crunch!" Turtwig leaped up and bit down hard on Gligar.

"Gar!" It cried out.

"Shake!" Raphael called. Turtwig began to shake Gligar violently.

"Gli! Gligar Gli!" The purple Pokémon cried out in pain.

"Release!" Turtwig tossed Gligar back to the feet of Jonah.

"Gligar are you okay?" She asked.

"G-Gli..." Gligar stood up, though it was hard for it to stand.

"Turtwig return...Elekid time to battle!"

"Ele!"

* * *

"Why would he switch Pokémon? He was doing just fine with Turtwig." Immogen pointed out.

"Who knows, he might actually have something planned." Lloyd said with his arms crossed watching the battle intensely.

* * *

"Elekid Brick Break!" Elekid ran towards Gligar with one arm raised high as it burned white.

"Gligar use Stone Edge!" Jonah called out.

"Gli..."

"Transition to Electro Ball!" Elekid stopped in its tracks and brought one hand back creating an orb of electricity.

"Gar!" Gligar sent out its wave of stones towards Elekid. Elekid sent out its Electro Ball and the two attacks clashed cancelling each other out.

"What the...how did that?" Jonah was confused by how Electro Ball was able to actually cancel out a whole Stone Edge attack.

"My Pokémon are much stronger than before Jonah, and I'm actually surprised. I did not count on Electro Ball being able to cancel out the whole Stone Edge, but seems like Elekid has improved more than I thought." Raphael admitted.

"Well, I'm impressed as well. Your strategy just makes you even more attractive." She winked, "But as a Gym Leader, I should always be ready for a battle like this." Then Jonah noticed that Gligar had dropped to a knee.

"Gligar are you okay?"

"Leech Seed is doing its job." Raphael smiled.

"Hmph, well it won't be enough to take down Gligar! Acrobatics!" Gligar took off towards Elekid and began circling around it.

"Brick Break!"

"Kid!" Elekid slammed its burning white arm into the ground sending out omnidirectional pieces of broken up ground that smashed right into Gligar once again.

"Go Electro Ball!" Elekid rushed forwards with an Electro Ball at the ready.

"Stone Edge!" Jonah called.

"Which is why we had Electro Ball ready!" Raphael told her as Elekid stopped and threw the Electro Ball. The two attacks clashed once again cancelling each other out.

"Gligar use Bulldoze!"

"Brick Break!" As Gligar slammed its tail on the ground, Elekid had already leaped in the air. Elekid then came down and slammed its arm on the top of Gligars head.

"G-Gli!" Gligar stumbled from the impact and looked at Elekid. It tried to stand, but felt more of its life drained away by Leech Seed.

"Gligar..." Jonah bit her lower lip seeing Gligar struggle to keep on, "Return Gligar you can rest for now."

"Well...kind of surprised you did that, but I can understand why." Raphael told her, "Gligar is going to need to rest, though Leech Seed will still be effective when it comes back out."

"Well I'll worry about that when it returns to battle. For now, Fletchinder take to the skies!"

"Fletchi!" The Pokémon cried out.

"Elekid, this should be an easy pick up." Rapahel told the Electric Pokémon.

"Kid!" It gave its version of a thumbs up with great confidence.

"Flame Charge lets go!" Fletchinder dashed towards Elekid was its body was coated in bright flames.

"Shock Wave!" Elekid began swinging its arm in circles rapidly, in an instant bolt of electricity exploded from Elekids body driving right into Fletchinder.

"Chinder!" Fletchinder cried out in pain from the attack.

"Thunder Punch!" Elekid ran forth and landed a devastating electric uppercut onto Fletchinder knocking it up in the air.

* * *

"Those attacks of Elekids are super effective against Fletchinder, maybe switching Gligar out was a bad idea after all." Immogen admitted.

"No, at least now Jonah can see more of Elekid's Electric Attacks. Plus Gligar needs more rest before it comes out to battle Elekid and Turtwig again. Leech Seed will still be in effect, but now she can at least game plan away around it." Lloyd stated.

* * *

"Elekid use Electro Ball!" Elekid brought back one hand as a orb of lighting formed. It chucked the ball forward towards Fletchinder.

"Fletchinder use Razor Wind!" Fletchinder flapped its wings sending out crescent shaped compressed air waves. The attacks collided, but in the end Electro Ball won through.

"Fletchinder maneuver around it using Acrobatics!" Fletchinder quickly avoided the attack with great finesse. It then disappeared as it began flying around Elekid.

"Really? Acrobatics? That's not really going to work with Elekid. Because unlike how it works with Gligar, we still can use an Electric Attack." Raphael told her.

"Kid!" Elekid began swinging its arms in circles once more.

"Shock Wave!" Elekid's body produced a blast of lightning that struck Fletchinder driving it into the ground.

"Fletchinder Flame Charge!" Jonah ordered.

"Fletchi!" Fletchinder struggled up, and soon its body exploded in flames as it flew towards Elekid.

"Thunder Punch!" Elekid swung its fist of electricity upwards landing a crushing uppercut to Fletchinder.

"Fletchi!" Fletchinder was knocked high into the air by the attack.

"Electro Ball to finish!" Elekid leaped in the air with an Electro Ball at hand. It then drove the Electro Ball into Fletchinder's abdomen and forced the Pokémon down to the ground. Fletchinder was soon grounded by the attack, and was no longer able to battle.

"Fletchinder!" Jonah cried out in worry for her Pokémon.

* * *

"He did it...he beat one of her Pokémon." Immogen stated with a dropped jaw.

"Yeah, that was pretty lucky." Lloyd scoffed.

* * *

"Good job Elekid." Elekid nodded.

"Fletchinder return..." Jonah returned her Pokémon and sighed, "You battled well my good friend." She smiled, "Well handsome good battling thus far. You forced me to switch Gligar out, and bring out Fletchinder. It all started with a simple Leech Seed, now I see why you changed Turtwig out."

"Yup, Turtwig got what I needed in this battle. A couple of good hits, and to set up Elekid. With Leech Seed it would drain away at Gligar's health, causing it to weaken. Now despite the fact that Gligar can withstand Fighting Type moves, such as Brick Break, it wasn't our intention to win with Brick Break alone."

"It was to drag out the battle as long as you could so Leech Seed would eventually defeat Gligar." She finished.

"Exactly, and lucky for us Elekid's Electro Ball did more than needed when it cancelled out the Stone Edge. It was originally just to slow down the attack so Elekid could get out the way."

"But with it being able to cancel out, it works better and more effectively." Jonah finished once again.

"Exactly, but Elekid you're done here. Return."

"Kid!" Elekid had returned knowing it had done its job.

"Well...so guess Gligar is back out!"

"Gligar!" Gligar cheered coming out to battle, but it quickly fell to a knee tired from the previous battle it was in.

"Well, I guess it's time we end this." Raphael reached for a Poke Ball, "Magby, it's time to battle!"

"Magby!" Out the small Fire Type Pokémon was revealed.

* * *

"Magby? Raphael caught a Magby? When?" Immogen asked.

"That's a good question..."

* * *

_Flashback(Three Days Ago)..._

* * *

_"What was that?!" Lloyd was even angrier now than before._

_"You heard me..." Raphael told him, "Now like I said...we still need to train." Raphael turned back to his two Pokémon, "Lets start."_

_"Kid!"_

_Twig!" Both Pokémon were rather fine with training, even though they had just battled. They actually seemed more eager to train than to battle. It was strange._

_"Raph..." Immogen muttered._

_"Sable..." Even Sableye was sad._

_"Come on Imo..." Lloyd turned his back on Raphael, "We don't need to be here any longer. We'll see him in three days like he said. We'll watch him loose to Jonah...again. Then we won't have to put up with this new crap anymore." Raphael watched as Elekid and Turtwig continued to train. After a few moments he had turned back to see both Lloyd and Immogen finally gone._

_"Finally..." He sighed._

_"Twig?"_

_"Kid?" Turtwig and Elekid quickly turned and turned back towards the mountain trail._

_"Hmm?" Raphael did so as well._

_"By?" They heard, and out from around the corner there was a Magby._

_"A Magby?" Raphael said with great interest, "A Magby would be a good addition." He pondered aloud._

_"Turtwig?" Turtwig looked to its trainer._

_"Yeah, lets go ahead and catch it."_

_"Twig!" Turtwig nodded._

_"Magby?!" Magby seemed shocked by this and took a few steps back away from Turtwig. It then shook it off and puffed out its chest as it took more steps forward._

_"Magby!" It let out a bright red stream of flames towards Turtwig._

_"Energy Ball!" Turtwig leaped in the air avoiding the Flamethrower and sent out a blast of green smashing right into Magby._

_"By!" It cried out skidding back._

_"Crunch!" Turtwig dove forward and chomped down on Magby._

_"Shake!" Turtwig began to shake Magby aggressively._

_"Mag!" It cried out._

_"Release and use Energy Ball!" Turtwig opened up its mouth and released a blast of green once again. Magby felt the orb drive itself into its abdomen forcing it further in the mountain side._

_"Razor Leaf!" Turtwig sent out a barrage of leaves that quickly cut of Magby. The Pokémon jumped out of the crater in the mountain side and shook off the attack from Turtwig._

_"By!" It cried out as its fist was devoured in flames. It swung its fist towards Turtwig._

_"Turtwig dodge and Crunch!" Turtwig quickly avoided the attack and bit down hard on Magby's rib section._

_"Magby!" It cried out in pain._

_"Slam!" Turtwig then slammed Magby into the ground with great force._

_"Mag..." Magby pushed itself up._

_"Seems pretty persistent..." Raphael smiled, "Go Turtwig Energy Ball!" Magby used Flamethrower and the two attacks seemed pretty even. Though with the type advantage the Flamethrower pursued through._

_"Move!" Turtwig jumped out of the way._

_"Again!" Raphael called, and another Energy Ball was released smashing right into Magby knocking it down to the ground. Magby once again tried to stand._

_"Go!" Raphael threw a Poke Ball at Magby. The Poke Ball sealed the Pokémon away and began to shake. Once. Twice. Three times, then it dinged. Raphael picked up the Poke Ball and let Magby back out._

_"Well, well, well..." He said as he scanned the Pokémon with his Poke Dex, "You are going to really help me out in my Gym Battle." He smiled._

* * *

_Flashback Over..._

* * *

"So a Magby huh?" Jonah asked some what delighted at the sight, "How cute!" She cheered, "Alright, but back to battle right? Gligar use Stone Edge!"

"Magby use Psychic!" Raphael called.

"Wait...what?!" Jonah was confused by this as she saw Gligar release its wave of stones, but they were stopped in an instant. The stones were surrounded by some kind of blue outline.

* * *

"Psychic? I didn't know Magby could use Psychic." Immogen stated.

"But at the same time we didn't know that Raphael had a Magby either."

* * *

"Now Magby send those stones back!" Raphael snapped. Magby sent the stones right back to Gligar. Gligar was pushed back by the attack and looked up at Magby with pain in its eyes. Leech Seed again activated and Gligar did its best not to drop down to a knee.

"Gligar..." Jonah saw that Gligar was trying to stand and struggled with doing so, "Come on, we have to end this, use Bulldoze!"

"Flamethrower!" Magby sent out a stream of bight red flames that consumed Gligar.

"Gar!" Gligar cried out in pain. Though once the attack was done, Leech Seed no longer mattered. Magby had burned it off.

"You burned off Leech Seed?" Jonah asked.

"On purpose, it wasn't a mistake." Raphael replied, "Now Magby use Fire Punch!"

"Mag!" Magby ran towards Gligar with one flamed fist at the ready.

"Gligar use Aerial Ace!" Gligar flew towards Magby at full speed.

"Now Magby!" Raphael called out. Raphael side stepped the Aerial Ace, and drove its fist right into the jaw of Gligar. Gligar was knocked into the air, "Use Psychic!" Magby's eyes glowed blue and that same blue light surrounded Gligar. Magby then slammed Gligar down to the ground with great force.

"Fire Punch!" Magby lifted Gligar and pushed it away, Magby then used Psychic to toss Gligar towards itself. Magby quickly readied a Fire Punch, and in an instant drove its fist into the face of Gligar and drove it in to the ground. Gligar, could no longer battle.

* * *

"That's two down, and Raphael still has all three."

"Same thing happened with Ben remember? And then Togetic came on out."

* * *

"Well...your plan worked." Jonah sighed, "This battle is pretty entertaining. I'm assuming you're going to use Magby to battle Togetic right? Or Elekid, since Elekid would have the type Advantage?" Jonah asked slightly curious as she threw Togetic's Poke Ball into the air, "Take to the skies!" She smiled as Togetic was out and ready for battle.

"Toge!" It cried.

"Magby return..." Raphael called, "You did well. Turtwig time to battle!"

"Twig!" It cried out.

"Really? Um, okay then. Go Togetic use Flamethrower!"

"Energy Ball!" The two attacks clashed instantly, and Turtwig's energy ball held up for as long as it could. Yet, the fire burned straight through and drove itself right into Turtwig.

"Twig!" Turtwig cried out in pain.

"Acrobatics!" Togetic began circling Turtwig and slammed into it with great force.

"Tur...twig! Tur...twig!" Turtwig cried out in pain as Togetic continued to beat it down.

"Alright Togetic keep it up!"

"Turtwig Crunch!" Raphael called out. Turtwig opened its mouth as it bit down hard on Togetic.

"Toge?!"

"Leech Seed!" Turtwig's sprout released a brown seed that then had vines exploded all around Togetic.

"Crap not that again!" Jonah said knowing why Raphael had chosen Turtwig again, "Well Togetic use Flamethrower on Turtwig!"

"Tic!" Togetic opened up its mouth and the blast of fire quickly consumed Turtwig. Turtwig could not hold on any longer to Togetic and let go. Togetic continued to release the flames, but soon enough it was done.

"Tur...twig..." Turtwig fell down, and was now unable to battle.

"Don't think this is going to be easy now! You might have two Pokémon left, but Togetic will do just fine against them!"

"Turtwig return...thanks buddy." Raphael took out another Poke Ball, "Elekid time to battle!"

"Kid!" Elekid flexed as sparks flew off of its body.

"So, Elekid after all huh? Well then lets jump to it! Togetic use Flamethrower!"

"Go Electro Ball!" Elekid threw the Electro Ball, and it clashed with Togetic's Flamethrower.

"Togetic use Dazzling Gleam!" With a instant flash of light Elekid was pushed back by the attack. It skidded across the ground and looked up to see Togetic gone.

"Acrobatics!" Jonah cheered as Togetic began to slam into Elekid with great force.

"Kid! Ele! Kid!" It cried out as it dropped to a knee from the instant bombardment of attacks from Togetic.

"Elekid use Shock Wave!"

"Dazzling Gleam!" Jonah cheered again. Once again the flash of light sent Elekid reeling, "Acrobatics once more!" Togetic once more began flying around Elekid.

"Elekid use Shock Wave!" Elekid began swinging its arms in circles, and quickly an explosion of light left its body and struck Togetic. Togetic was pushed back by the attack, and felt the surge of electricity. At the same time felt drained from Leech Seed.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Metronome!" Togetic began waving its hands back and forth. They glowed white, and soon enough one glowed light blue. Togetic threw a hard punch at Elekid. Both punches clashed.

"Sweet Ice Punch!" Jonah smiled.

"Elekid Thunder Punch!" Elekid used its free hand to land a powerful Thunder Punch to Togetic. Togetic was knocked away by the attack. Then it felt more of the effects of Leech Seed.

"Togetic...come on you can hang in there right?" Jonah asked.

"Toge!" Togetic nodded.

"Okay, lets go! Dazzling Gleam!"

"Prepare yourself!" Raphael called out. Elekid crossed its arms as the flash attack continued. Elekid was sent flying back against a nearby wall.

* * *

"Seems like he's in trouble...and serves him right." Lloyd stated. Immogen was just silent as she watched.

* * *

"Hmph, Lloyd you should keep your mouth shut. Considering that even if Elekid loses here I still have Magby on stand by." Said Raphael as he darted his eyes towards Lloyd in the stands.

"You should really pay attention to our Gym Battle! Metronome!" Jonah cheered. Togetic repeated its arm waving process. This time it seemed as though silver energy was beginning to gather above Togetic's head.

"Elekid are you good to go?" Raphael asked.

"Kid!" Elekid gave another thumbs up.

"Togetic let it loose! Rock Tomb!" Jonah cried out as Togetic threw a massive boulder towards Elekid.

"Brick Break!" Elekid jumped in the air and karate chopped the large boulder causing it to split in half. Once it did so Togetic was right behind the rock. Elekid's eyes widened as Togetic slammed into it and sent Elekid to the ground.

"Ele!" Elekid cried out and saw that Togetic was preparing another attack.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Jonah cried out.

"Tic!" Another bright flash hit and Elekid soon found itself in a massive crater.

"K-Kid..." Elekid mumbled as it pushed itself up from the ground.

"So, Elekid wishes to continue this battle eh?" Jonah smiled, "Well then lets continue it!"

"Elekid Shock Wave!"

"Dazzling Gleam!" Togetics Fairy Attack beat Elekids Electric Attack, causing Elekid to skid back once more.

"Now Togetic use Acrobatics!" Togetic instantly began flying circles around Elekid, and would slam into it with great force.

"Kid..." Elekid dropped to a knee as Togetic's onslaught began.

"Crap..." Raphael muttered, "Seems like you're really trying to get Elekid out of the battle huh?"

"I have to if I want to stand a chance against that healthy Magby." Jonah told him, "Hey if I win, can we go on a date?" Jonah winked.

* * *

"S-some Gym Leader!" Immogen blushed, "More worried about dates than a battle?!"

_"Now's not the time to be jealous..."_ Lloyd thought eyeing Immogen as she was totally red.

* * *

"Hmph...the old me probably would've said yes..." Raphael admitted.

* * *

"W-what did he say?!" Immogen had smoke coming out of her ears.

"Sable!" Sableye tried to calm down its trainer.

* * *

"Old you?" Jonah repeated some what disappointed, "Can I talk to him then?"

"Sorry, but this is the new me Jonah. And I don't have time to be messing around anymore. Elekid, end it." Raphael snapped.

"Elek!" Elekid stood up and lifted its arm in the air, and quickly karate chopped the ground. The broken ground shattered in various directions. The debris smacked Togetic and stopped it from using Acrobatcis so it could recover.

"Elekid end this! Thunder Punch!" Elekid took advantage of a disorientated Togetic and leaped in the air as its whole body was reeled to the side with its arm fully extended behind it. Elekid soon enough closed in and drove its fist of thunder right into the face of Togetic and sent flying back to the feet of Jonah.

"Togetic?!" Jonah looked at her Pokémon, and knew it was finally over.

"Thank you..." Jonah smiled and returned Togetic, "Well...battle's over." Jonah sighed and looked up at the versus screen to show that Raphael had won.

"Elekid..." Raphael sighed, "Good job, return."

"Elekid!" Elekid gave another thumbs up as it returned back to its Poke Ball.

"Well Raphael...that was some crazy battle. Great strategy and all." Jonah smiled, "You really impressed me, and because of that you have finally earned this. The Gale Badge." Jonah handed Raphael the same badge that Ben had won back when he beat her.

"Thank you." Raphael bowed politely.

"No problem, you're a good trainer. So I wish you the best, and if you ever change your mind about our little date then you know where to find me." Jonah smiled.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Raphael stated as politely as possible, but was honestly rather bothered by this. He looked up to see Immogen and Lloyd. Immogen had a look of concern on her face. While Lloyd had his arms crossed over his chest and appeared rather angered.

"I'll be going now." He told her.

"Okay, hope you and your friends have fun on your journey." Raphael had gone back to the Pokémon Center and Nurse January had healed his Pokémon. When she was done Raphael turned around to see Immogen and Lloyd.

"Good battle..." Immogen told him.

"Thanks."

"So, you won, congrats." Lloyd said not really meaning it.

"Whatever..." Raphael scoffed.

"So where we off too next?" Immogen asked.

"Thought I told you already Immogen..." Raphael shook his head, "We're done traveling together."

"B-but you guys were just in a bad place then. You were mad for not beating Jonah, and Lloyd was mad about the way you were acting. So everything should be fine now right? Right, Raphey?" Immogen asked.

"Immogen I told you not to call me that for one...and no. I was serious, since you guys didn't like the way I started doing things to help me improve then there's no reason for us to travel together. I know you guys are staying the night, but I'm leaving. If we bump into each other again, then it happens. But we are not traveling together...good bye.." Raphael then began to walk out the door.

"You know!" Lloyd called out right before Raphael left, "She's only looking out for you. But me on the other hand...I could care less. We were friends that started on this journey and now you-"

"I've changed, blah, blah, blah. I get it Lloyd, and honestly..." Raphael turned his head back just so he could see Lloyd, "I really don't give a damn right now." With that Raphael then left the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Next Time: Raphael now proclaims to be traveling alone. He heads back up to the mountains since they lead over to the next town. Though as he journeys up the mountain, he runs into Alexander from Team Nu Mega again! And this time Alexander has brought a partner, who is his partner? And why are they trying to stop Raphael from reaching the next town? What does Team Nu Mega have planned?

Review!


	12. Battle for the Mountain!

**Battle for the Mountain!**

* * *

"Twig!" Turtwig cried as it rested upon Raphael's head. Raphael was walking with his hands in his pockets. He walked the same mountain side that he had been training on for two and a half weeks. This time he was actually going to keep on walking and continue forth towards the next town.

"Yeah I know, but if they can't hang then there's no point in them staying with us." Raphael told his partner.

"Tur." Turtwig simply shrugged in response knowing that it's Master's decision was sound. Raphael reached in to his bag and pulled out a map. He observed it.

"Tur?" Turtwig asked.

"The next town doesn't have a Gym actually, so that's kind of a let down. Guess we won't be staying there long huh?" Raphael scowled.

"Turtwig Tur?"

"It's called Kosado Town." Raphael informed.

"Twig, tur turtwig?"

"I guess we can stay for a little bit, but not for long. I want to head over to the next Gym as soon as possible."

"Twig." Turtwig nodded in agreement. Then something had caught Turtwig's attention.

"Twig!" Turtwig jumped off of it's trainers head and growled fiercely at the road ahead.

"What's wrong Turtwig?" Raphael asked putting the map away. Raphael stood behind Turtwig and looked to see Alexander standing around the corner.

"Alexander..." Raphael growled.

"Huh? Oh hey Raphael!" Alexander waved, "So you're trying to get to Kosado Town right?"

"And if I am?" Raphael asked.

"Well then I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Alexander shrugged.

"And why not?"

"You see Team Nu Mega is kind of searching for something down in Kosado Town, and we have to make sure nobody reaches town. At least not for a while, I'm sure you'll be good to cross in another day or two." The Nu Mega member informed.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to wait for your BS plans." Raphael hissed.

"Ooh, spitting venom eh? Well I'm sorry to say you have no choice."

"Oh yeah, and why not? You have the Ira Inducer on you don't you? So you're going to use it to call forth angry Rhyhorn to come and take me out?" Raphael quickly surmised.

"Actually no, remember the grunt took it? He's long gone with that by now, they're probably already making modifications to that thing anyway." Alexander shrugged.

"Well then get the hell out of my way." Raphael ordered.

"How dare you talk to Boss Alexander like that." A voice hissed.

"Calm down Vixen, it's okay. He's some what a friend of mine, kind of sort of." Alexander informed his partner.

"Hmm?" Raphael raised an eyebrow as he eyed the person who had just spoke to him, who Alexander referred to as Vixen. The Nu Mega Agent known as Vixen was wearing a black traditional Japanese fox mask with purple in place of red on the ears, squinted eyes, nose, whiskers, and lips. On the forehead of the mask I dark purple was an Omega symbol with a diagonal slash mark through it. The fox mask also has a long shaggy, messy mane of dark purple hair that was attached to all sides of the mask and reached down to her waist, while the rest of it rested on her shoulders. She is currently wearing a black skintight shirt that had the Team Nu Mega symbol on the front, black skintight pants, with dark purple knee high boots, and dark purple elbow length gloves.

"Zoru!" An angry looking Zorua with a black band around its neck barked at Turtwig.

"Tur..." Turtwig growled at the Pokémon.

"Control Z." Alexander sighed.

"Sorry Boss Alexander, but he should not insult a higher up of Nu Mega." Vixen quickly apologized to her higher up while also calming down her Zorua, simply nicknamed Z.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not one to demand as much respect as you know who might want me to. Wanting that leads to a little bit more responsibility I'm kind of trying to avoid." Alexander admitted scratching the back of his head.

"What should we do Boss Alexander?"

"Just call me Alexander please, calling me Boss is not necessary." Alexander sighed ,"Anyway we have to hold him off. Crogunk come on." Alexander sent out Crogunk as it just looked at Turtwig.

"Vixen, I might need you to join in on this." Alexander informed.

"Yes Boss, Frost go!" Vixen sent out a Snorunt.

"Runt!"

"Magby, time to battle!" Raphael sent out his small Fire Pokémon.

"Oh a Fire Type, seems like you've upgraded eh?" Alexander joked, "Anyway Crogunk use Poison Jab on Turtwig!"

"Gunk!" Crogunk leaped in the air and brought back one of its hands as it gained a purple glow.

"Magby cover for Turtwig with Fire Punch." Raphael ordered.

"By!" Magby brought back one of its hands as it caught fire. The two attacks clashed.

"Frost use Ice Beam!" Vixen demanded.

"Turtwig use Energy Ball!"

"Sno!" Snorunt sent out a concentrated light blue beam of ice towards Turtwig.

"Twig!" Turtwig sent out a green energy sphere that clashed with the beam of ice. The two attacks battled for dominance, but eventually the Type Advantage kicked in and beat the Energy Ball.

"Dodge Turtwig!"

"Crogunk use Brick Break with your free hand!" Alexander called.

"Cro!" Crogunk raised its free hand as it glowed white and swung it towards Magby. Magby felt the chop and was sent skidding back.

"Frost use Ice Beam!"

"Magby go use Fire Punch on Snorunt!"

"Crogunk use Poison Jab on Magby!" Alexander quickly tried to cover for Vixen's Ice Pokémon.

"Turtwig go and use Razor Leaf on Crogunk!" Turtwig swung its head releasing a mass of leaves towards Crogunk.

"Crogunk take the attack and continue on to cover Frost!" Alexander called out.

"Boss I should be covering you..." Vixen stated.

"Calm down Vixen, if anything happens I'll take the fault with Big Boss." Alexander assured, "So go ahead and take them on. I'll cover."

"That's cute that you two are arguing who's going to cover who." Raphael scoffed watching as Crogunk was sent skidding back from Turtwig's Razor Leaf, and as Magby drove it's flaming fist into the body of the Snorunt.

"Crogunk go Brick Break!"

"Magby Psychic!"

"By!" Magby's eyes glowed blue as Crogunk was surrounded by a light blue aura and lifted into the air.

"Frost use Ice Punch on Magby!"

"Turtwig Energy Ball!" Turtwig quickly got in the way and its Energy Ball clashed with Frost's icy blue fist, the Energy Ball froze and hit the ground. Frost continued forth and drove its fist into Turtwig causing Turtwig to skid back as the attack was super effective.

"Twig..." Turtwig was breathing heavy from the impact.

"Now use Ice Beam!"

"Magby..." Raphael snapped his fingers. Magby nodded its head. Frost sent out a concentrated light blue beam of ice towards Turtwig. But Magby sent Crogunk in the way to take the attack.

"Gunk!" Crogunk cried out in pain as it felt the ice strike its back.

"No!" Vixen shouted angered at the events.

"Crogunk return." Alexander shrugged, "Though Crogunk can still battle..." Alexander looked at a black and purple Poke Gear on his wrist, "Seems like we're done here Vixen."

"But we aren't done here, we have to defeat him."

"No we don't, our job is to occupy. And apparently the others are still in search and need help. So I have to go back and help them find Subjects Red, Blue and Green. You are my responsibility, so you will come back with me understand." Alexander turned his back to Raphael and his Pokémon.

"Come on Vixen, this just means less work for me." Alexander said very nonchalant.

"Grrr...Frost return." Vixen growled, "You are lucky...Nu Mega will succeed." With that Vixen turned her back to Raphael as well, "Come on Z."

"Zoru!" Zorua followed its trainer. Alexander then stopped and turned around to face Raphael:

"Blitzle use Flash! Seviper use Haze!" First Alexander's Blitzle shot out and released a blinding flash.

"Twig!"

"Mag!"

"Viper!" While blinded all they heard next was Sevipers cry, and when they had just thought it was okay to look they were quickly lost in a thick black haze.

"Damn it..." Raphael muttered, "Return Magby..." Once the Haze had cleared it was just Turtwig and Raphael.

"Tur?" Turtwig looked at its trainer.

"I don't know what they are planning, but we need to get to Kosado Town and make sure they don't get what they are looking for." Raphael told his partner.

"Twig!" Turtwig nodded in agreement.

"Now lets go." Turtwig climbed up on to its trainers head, and they continued forth to Kosado Town.

* * *

Next Time: Raphael and Turtwig do not know what Team Nu Mega is up to, but it can't be good. So they had to Kosado Town in hopes to run into them again and stop whatever their plans are. Though they come into a slight detour when they run into another trainer. A trainer who Raphael finds rather bothersome as she won't leave him alone as he tries to pursue Team Nu Mega.

Review!

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody! Yes, I'm alive. I know I took forever to update and all, and I do apologize for such. But it is not my fault, you see I've started school once again(Yay me, right -_-) and with school comes the extra curricular activities I always partake in. Which meeaaaaannns, I'm now going to mostly be updating on the weekends(Also it didn't help that today FanFiction was being a total bum! Google worked, Facebook worked, and Youtube worked, but for the longest time I could not get connected to Fanfiction! So that took out a good 2-3hours of my time that I could have used to update faster!). If you have PM'd me I did read them through Email, but just did not reply. I will reply very soon though because I just wanted to update all my current stories real quick before I did reply to any PM's so expect one from me soon if you already messaged me. So yeah, just thought I'd let you guys know the situation and all. So if you wish to PM through the week you still can just be mindful that I won't get back to you until Friday at the earliest and Sunday the latest. So yeah...updates on weekends for now. Sorry, and thanks for the understanding. And don't forget to Review!**


	13. The Stalled Pursuit?

**The Stalled Pursuit?**

* * *

**Kosado Town**

* * *

"Twig?" Turtwig asked.

"Yeah, this is Kosado Town." Raphael told his Turtwig as the two walked down the mountain path and entered Kosado Town.

"Twig Tur?"

"Yeah, this is the same town that Alexander wanted to keep us away from. Question is why?" Raphael looked around town.

"We should probably head to the Pokémon Center first before we go out searching for Team Nu Mega. You guys need a rest."

"Twig!"

* * *

"Raphael! Your Pokémon are one hundred percent!" The Nurse cried.

"Thank you Nurse." Raphael bowed as he grabbed his three Poke Ball's and began to leave. He kept his hands in his pockets and soon walked out of the Pokémon Center.

"Turtwig." He called out and his partner joined his side, the Grass Pokémon climbed its way onto its trainers head.

"Tur!" It cried.

"We need to look for anything out of the ordinary."

"Twig?"

"I don't know, like anything? Where could they have really gone? This Alexander guy seems to have been toying with us. He's probably much stronger than we think."

"Turtwig, tur?"

"Yeah I know." Raphael replied placing his hands in his pockets, "He keeps letting us off, but I don't know why. We've never met before, and for someone working with an evil organization he isn't too threatening." As Raphael was walking, he was suddenly knocked down to the ground. Raphael fell back and Turtwig jumped off of its trainers head landing on the ground on its feet.

"Oops!" Raphael heard a girl cry out, "I'm so sorry!" She told him. She quickly got up and reached out to help Raphael. Raphael simply pushed himself up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." The girl told him.

"Whatever its okay I guess." Raphael said. He looked up at the girl and examined her closely. She had long red-brown hair that possibly reaches her mid-back, she also had a set of long bangs that framed both sides of her face, while the rest she had to brush out of the way of her unnaturally deep red eyes with her ivory pale skinned hand. She is wearing a red violet t-shirt which was under a yellow hooded Pikachu jacket. The Pikachu jacket had Pikachu's face and ears sticking out of the hood, with brown stripes that seemed to lead down to the lower back, and Raphael reached his head slightly over to the side to see a tail attached to the jacket which caused him to sweat drop. The rest of her outfit consisted of just an average pair of blue jeans, along with a pair of purple and red tennis shoes.

"Oh, you dropped your badge!" The quickly went to grab Raphael's badge, but he snatched it up quickly.

"Don't worry about it." Raphael told her.

"Wait, is that the badge from Soranamo Town?!" The girl asked rather cheekily.

"Yeah, it is." Raphael said pinning the badge on the inside of his hoodie.

"Awesome! I won a badge there too!" The girl said pulling out the badge.

_"Please don't tell me she's going to try and become friends..."_ Raphael thought.

"Good for you...I guess..." Raphael muttered.

"Twig?" Raphael looked over to see Turtwig starring oddly at a Zorua. Though this Zorua wasn't any regular Zorua, all of the red fur it was supposed to have was blue.

"A shiny Zorua?" Raphael muttered.

"Yeah her name is Zora." the girl informed Raphael.

"Well since we're introducing ourselves, you should introduce yourself as well."

"Where did that come from?!" Raphael asked rather confused not knowing where the voice came from.

"Oh that's just Zora! She can speak using Telepathy! She's a real special Zorua!" The girl smiled picking up the small Pokémon while Raphael and Turtwig just looked at each other.

"And she's right, my name is Ailynn! But you can just call me Lynn!"

_"Crap, she is trying to be friends. I have no time for this."_ Raphael thought. Yet at the same time he figured he could get her out of the way quickly.

"The name is Raphael, and I'm kind of in a hurry." Raphael told her, "Come on Turtwig." Turtwig climbed up to Raphael's head.

_"Well that was rather rude."_ Zora said.

"A talking Zorua...I have to be dreaming..." Raphael muttered to himself while walking away.

"Aw Raphael! Are you mad because I knocked you down?! I said I'm sorry!" Ailynn quickly went over to Raphael, "Let me make it up to you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm not hungry and I don't need you to pay for anything. It was an accident." Raphael said trying to get the young girl out of his way.

_"Again rude..."_ Zora stated again.

"Yup, have to be dreaming."

"Twig." Turtwig nodded in agreement with its trainer.

"Well...how about a battle? I mean we both beat Jonah! So you have to be a strong Trainer right?! Are you planning on entering the CoCo League?!" Ailynn asked.

"Yes I am.!"

"That's cool, I don't know if I will. I'm still debating, but I mainly just want to become a strong trainer ya know?" She smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry." Raphael told her.

"For what?"

"It's a none of your business." The red haired trainer informed.

"Well no need to be a jerk about it." Ailynn growled.

_"I've been saying how rude he is."_ Zora rolled her eyes.

"Whatever..." Raphael rolled his eyes as well at the telepathy speaking Zorua.

"But come on, you should find some time to battle right? I just want to see how strong the two of us are since we both beat Jonah! Please?"

_"This girl is extremely bothersome, and will not leave me alone for some reason."_ Raphael thought,_ "Maybe I should just battle her real quick and then she'll leave."_

"Fine I'll battle."

"Twig?!" Turtwig seemed thrown off by this seeing as how persistent Raphael just was to get rid of her.

"Awesome! One on one should be good!" Ailynn cheered quickly giving herself distance from Raphael, "Gen lets go!" Ailynn had sent out a Haunter.

"Haunt!" It cried out.

"Haunter hmm?" Raphael examined.

"Twig?"

"No, I'm going to need you ready for later. Magby, time to battle!" Raphael sent out his Fire Pokémon.

"Alright! Gen use Thunder Punch!"

"Haunter!" Haunter cried out as it flew towards Magby with one fist surrounded in lightning.

"Fire Punch Magby!" Magby cocked back its own fist as it was coated in flames and slammed it up against Haunter's fist. The clash between the two caused them both to skid back from the impact.

"Gen use Night Shade!" Haunter placed its hands out in front of its face sending out a blast of dark purple and black beams of energy.

"Magby use Flamethrower!" Magby quickly released a burst of flames that clashed with the Night Shade, and the two attacks cancelled once more.

"Thunder Punch and follow with Night Shade!" Ailynn shouted.

"Sunny Day, then Fire Punch!" Magby jumped back and sent out a ball of light towards the sky. It had suddenly gotten brighter. Quickly Magby ducked Haunter's Thunder Punch, and drove its own Fire Punch into the Ghost Pokémon's body sending it flying back. Though Haunter had used Night Shade while being sent back slamming right into Magby. Magby skidded back from the strike.

"Gen you okay?!" Ailynn asked.

"Ter!" It gave a thumbs up with its signature grin.

"Flamethrower!" Suddenly a stream of flames had struck Haunter.

"Haunt!" It cried out in pain.

"Now use Fire Punch!" Raphael ordered.

"Mag!" Magby nodded preparing another Fire Punch for Gen the Haunter.

"Gen use Sucker Punch!" Ailynn's Haunter, Gen, nodded knowing what to do. Quickly while Magby had brought its fist back and before it could even prepare its flames Haunter drove its fist right into the body of Magby sending Magby back towards Raphael.

"Mag..." Magby stood tall and readied to fight once more.

"Alright Gen use Night Shade again!"

"Magby use..." Raphael was cut off as Night Shade hit its mark causing Magby to lose balance and struggle to stand.

"Hmph, well she's better than I thought. Though I still do have my trump card." Raphael plotted.

"Alright Gen lets end this! Thunder Punch!"

"You want to end this?" Raphael scoffed, "Magby you good to go?"

"By!" It gave a thumbs up.

"Good...wait." Raphael ordered. And Magby did as told.

"Alright Gen!" Ailynn cheered as Haunter's fist had slammed into Magby. Magby held its ground, and did not falter.

"Psychic go." Raphael snapped.

"Psychic?!" Ailynn knew what that meant.

"By!" Magby's eyes glowed light blue and suddenly a pulse of that light blue energy slammed into Ailynns Gen and knocked it down to the ground. Defeated.

"Good job Magby, return."

"Mag!" Magby smiled as it had been called back.

"You both put up a good battle." Zora said.

_"Guess that thing isn't going to go away..."_ Raphael muttered.

"No I'm not!" Zora replied rather insulted by such a comment.

"Well good battle Lynn..." Raphael told her, "Now I'm going to leave. Come on Turtwig."

"Twig!" Turtwig took its place on Raphael's head.

"Wait Raphael!" Lynn called out.

"Huh...yes? What is it? We battled, and I have something important to do." Raphael told her. Suddenly an explosion roared through out the town. Raphael and Lynn caught attention to this.

"Twig!"

"That must be them!" Raphael said looking at a tall building in the distance that had smoke coming out of a hole in the building.

"Lets go!" Raphael quickly began to run towards the building.

"Raphael wait!" Lynn cried out.

"We should after him." Zora suggested.

"Right." Lynn nodded and chased after their new 'friend'. Or at least to her they were now friends.

* * *

Next Time: Raphael finds himself at the building where the explosion had been heard. Though he is not alone. He is bothered once again by Ailynn much to his dismay. She insists on joining him, and he finally decides to let her in on the situation and such. So now the two are possibly pursuing Team Nu Mega, with hopes of foiling whatever plans the have in this town. Will the two be successful?

Review!


	14. Clash in Kosado Town! Part 1

**Clash in Kosado Town! Part 1**

* * *

"So this is it eh?" Raphael said looking up at a tall glass building.

"Twig."

"Raphael!" Ailynn called out as she joined Raphael's side.

"Really..." He mumbled.

"Look I don't know what's going on, but it seems pretty serious. Just let me help you out! It can't be that bad right?" Ailynn asked with a smile on her face.

"Twig..." Turtwig looked at its trainer.

"I know..." Raphael sighed as the two had figured that Ailynn was not going to leave them alone.

"You really want to know?" Raphael asked.

_"Of course we do, why else would we show up?_" Zora asked.

"Fine. There's a group I've been having small run ins with since I've started my journey. They are called Team Nu Mega." Raphael started.

"Team Nu Mega?" Ailynn raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah, I don't know what they want because they haven't really revealed much. I ran into a grunt back in the forest, and then ran into some other guy named Alexander. They have this thing called an Ira Inducer which causes Pokémon to be enraged for now apparent reason. That same guy, along with some other grunt named Vixen, tried to stop me from reaching this town."

"But you still made it?"

"Yeah, Alexander decided to leave me be for some reason. And now I know they are here, and I'm going to find out why they are here!" Raphael stated.

"Tur!"

_"Well...seems like you are in a pretty troublesome situation."_ Zora stated.

"Yeah, thanks." Raphael said rather sarcastically.

"Well, we're here to help!" Ailynn said placing her fists on her hips, "And I don't care what you say!" She smiled.

"..." Raphael just stayed silent.

"Twig." Turtwig looked back at its trainer. The two sighed and both shrugged.

"Fine, just don't get in my way."

"Just because you beat me, does not mean much of anything." Ailynn told Raphael.

_"You tell him Lynn!"_ Zora cheered.

"Let's just go." Raphael then walked right into the building. Behind him Ailynn and Zora followed. As they walked in the building they had realized that most of the lights were taken out, only that of a flickering light was left.

"Great, we can't see..." Raphael groaned.

"We can see, though just barely, we can still see." Ailynn stated.

"Let's get going..." Raphael took a few steps forward. Then in an instant many Nu Mega grunts had appeared before him and Ailynn.

"Crap, that's just wonderful. They know we are here..." Raphael growled. All of the Nu Mega grunts sent out various Ghost, Dark, and Poison Type Pokémon. In front of Raphael and Ailynn was a team of Sableye, Seviper, Ghastly, and Honedge.

"Guess we'll just have to get through them before we can reach the higher levels huh?" Ailynn smiled, "Ban let's go!"

"Uppet!" A Shuppet had come flying out of Ailynn's Poke Ball.

"Ban use Shadow Ball!"

"Shu!" The Shuppet concentrated as it created a sphere of dark energy at the point of its head.

"Elekid time to battle!"

"Ele!"

"Thunder Punch!" Was all Raphael called for and quickly Elekid did as told leaping towards the grunts. Quickly all of the grunts were defeated.

"On to the next floor!" Raphael quickly dashed towards the back where he would find the elevator.

"Is this safe?" Ailynn asked looking at the elevator, "I mean the power is out."

"Which is why I got Elekid. Elekid..." Raphael looked at his Electric Pokémon and it nodded in response. Elekid punched the elevator buttons and sent out a surge of electricity. Suddenly the elevator started to work.

"Good enough!" Raphael smirked as the elevator door opened. He walked in with Elekid, and was joined by Ailynn, Zora, and her Shuppet named Ban.

* * *

"Well...do we just take which ever one we want?" Alexander asked his partner.

"I don't know." A feminine voice replied.

"If so I know which one I want." He smiled.

"Well I don't think you get priority considering the fact that you didn't do your job." The woman teased.

"I did my job well enough." Alexander replied not really caring, "What was your job again?"

"It doesn't matter!" The girl shouted, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"That's what I thought." Alexander teased, "But hey...where's Donovan?"

"Like I keep track of him?" The girl replied, "I don't like him anyway."

"Yeah, well he still needs in on this." Alexander sighed, "I mean there are three here, and we know how he is when he's not involved in decisions like this."

"Well I'm glad he's not here." The girl said bluntly.

"Me too, means I only need to focus on taking down two of you." A third voice, that Alexander and his partner were not familiar with, stated.

* * *

Raphael and Ailynn stayed silent on the elevator. They were heading for the top floor. Floor 15.

"We're almost there..." Raphael stated, and suddenly the elevator stopped right on Floor 14.

"Are you serious?!" Raphael shouted.

"Calm down, it's just one more floor up." Ailynn shrugged as the elevator began to open.

"Gr, but I don't feel like going up stairs! The elevator was the quickest way to get there!" Raphael growled.

"Ha! You're a fiery young lad, I like you!" A voice stated.

"Hmm?" Both trainers looked over to see a young man standing in the flickering light of the Fourteenth Floor. He appeared rather tall, and he was obviously older than both of the two younger trainers. He had spikey brown hair, with big brown eyes, and appeared rather skinny and lanky. He is wearing a plain black muscle shirt, a pair of black jeans, black boots, and he had a black headband tied around his forehead.

"Who are you?" Raphael asked, "Let me guess you're part of Team Nu Mega?"

"You're so quick to assume." Zora sighed.

"Well he's right." The tall trainer informed, "The name is Donovan. So I guess you guys are here by mistake right?"

"You wish." Raphael said as he stepped out of the elevator with Turtwig and Elekid by his side.

"Hmph, so you do wish to battle?!" Donovan smiled.

"Me too!" Ailynn, Zora, and Ban joined Raphael's side.

"Well, two on one? Guess that makes this a two on two battle! So...in that case...Pancham! Hitmonlee! Fight on!" Donovan roared sending out the panda Pokémon, and the kicking Pokémon.

"Pan!"

"Lee!"

"Well Elekid, time to battle." Raphael pointed to Pancham.

"Kid!"

"Ban, go on!" Ailynn called.

"Shu!" The Shuppet cried out.

"For Team Nu Mega I will battle hard!" Donovan cried, "Pancham use Brick Break! Hitmonlee use Rolling Kick! Both on Elekid!"

"Ban use Shadow Ball!" Ban created another ball of dark energy and sent it towards the two fighting Pokémon.

"Hitmonlee knock it away!" Hitmonlee quickly turned to the Shadow Ball and used its Rolling Kick to send the orb right back.

"Dodge it!" Ban did as instructed barely avoiding its own attack.

"Elekid use Brick Break as well!" Raphael called. Elekid brought back one hand as it glowed white, Pancham did the same and the two clashed instantly. Both Pokémon were sent skidding back from the attack.

"Pancham use Focus Blast!"

"Ban use Sucker Punch!"

"Hitmonlee use Blaze Kick!" Hitmonlee leaped in the air and swung its foot back as it was consumed by flames. It slammed its burning foot right into the side of Ban.

"Shuppet!" Shuppet was sent reeling to the side before it could even get a chance to attack.

"Ban!" Ailynn called out.

"Elekid use Shock Wave!" Elekid began swinging its arms wildly charging up its electrical force, and quickly it sent out a blast of electric energy.

"Cham!" Pancham brought back its hands and sent out a sphere of blue energy. It clashed with the electrical attack, Pancham's Focus Blast slammed right into Elekid after it burst straight through the electric attack.

"Kid!"

"Well, you two are disappointing!" Donovan stated as Raphael's Elekid and Ailynn's Ban were down on the ground struggling to get up.

"Crap...Nu Mega is serious..." Raphael thought, "But I can't back down...not now!"

* * *

Next Time: Raphael and Ailynn are having trouble standing against the Team Nu Mega member Donovan. Will the two be able to handle him and move on to the 15th Floor? Also, who is Alexander's partner? And who has interrupted the two claiming to be able to take them both down? Will this new trainer be able to, or will Alexander finally show how strong he really is?

Review!


	15. Clash in Kosado Town! Part 2

**Clash in Kosado Town! Part 2**

* * *

"Seems like you two are in a pretty serious situation." Donovan joked looking on at Raphael and Ailynn.

"Nothing I can't handle." Raphael stated.

"You mean we?" Ailynn asked Raphael.

"Whatever. Elekid go use Thunder Punch!"

"Pancham go ahead and use Brick Break!"

"Ban use Icy Wind!"

"Hitmonlee Blaze Kick!" Quickly Hitmonlee leaped in the air and did a quick somersault and brought down his flaming foot down on the head of the Shuppet.

"Shupp!" Ban hit the ground hard.

"Ban!" Ailynn called out. While Ailynn was focused on Ban, Raphael was focused on Elekid. Elekid's Thunder Punch had missed, and Pancham swung it's white glowing arm into the ribs of Elekid.

"Kid!" Elekid skidded to the side.

"Focus Blast Pancham!" Donovan ordered.

"Pan!" Pancham brought back both of its hands as a blue sphere of energy began to form.

"Elekid use Shock Wave!"

"Hitmonlee take the attack!" Donovan ordered. Quickly Hitmonlee jumped in the way preparing to take the Electrical blast.

"Ban use Shadow Ball!"

"Shuppet!" Ban cried out sending out a sphere of dark energy.

"From both sides eh? Hitmonlee Protect!" Hitmonlee crossed it's arms in front of it and created a green barrier around itself and Pancham.

"Crap, that didn't work?!" Ailynn muttered.

"Pancham now!" Donovan snapped. As soon as the green barrier had dropped Pancham sent its Focus Blast towards Elekid.

"Elekid use Thunder Punch!" Elekid brought its fist back and quickly slammed its lightning coated fist into the Focus Blast. But the Focus Blast won out sending Elekid flying back against a wall.

"Ele!" It cried out.

"Elekid..." Raphael growled angered that his Pokémon was being beaten.

"Hitmonlee use Mega Kick on Elekid!"

"Ban use..."

"Pancham use Dark Pulse!" Donovan snapped his fingers once again. Pancham brought back one hand and leaped in the air as it created an orb of anti matter and sent the blast towards Ban. The blast hit Ban knocking it the ground.

"Ban no!" Ailynn shouted.

"This guy is strong!" Zora stated.

"Elekid watch out!" Raphael called out as Hitmonlee's glowing white foot closed in on it.

"Kid..." Elekid weakly avoided the kick, but the explosion from Hitmonlee hitting the wall behind it created a whole in the side of the building and sent Elekid flying forwards.

"Elek..." Elekid struggled to push itself up from the ground.

"Come on Elekid!" Raphael called out to his Electric Pokémon.

"Hitmonlee lets try this again! Use Mega Kick! Pancham double up on it with Brick Break!"

"Lee!"

"Cham!" Both Pokémon prepared their respective strikes against Elekid.

"Ban use Shadow Sneak!" Quickly Ban's shadow stretched over to Hitmonlee and Pancham and as its shadow rose from the ground various burst of energy struck Hitmonlee and Pancham. The two were sent flying back and skidded across the ground.

"Got'em!" Ailynn smiled.

"Thanks..." Raphael said, as much as he did not want to say it.

_"That was a pretty good move...I'll give her that, but I won't say it."_ Raphael thought.

"Hitmonlee use Blaze Kick on that Shuppet! Pancham use Dark Pulse!"

"Hit!"

"Pan!" Both Pokémon prepared themselves once more to double up, but this time on Ban.

"I don't think so! Elekid use Electro Ball and then send it flying with Thunder Punch!" Elekid created its electrical orb, then punched it towards Hitmonlee and Pancham with its Thunder Punch. Electro Ball clashed with Dark Pulse, and surprisingly the two attacks cancelled out.

"Hitmonlee go on!" Donovan called. Hitmonlee was coming down with a flaming foot aiming for Ban. Elekid brought its fist back and drove its Thunder Punch right in to the Blaze Kick of Hitmonlee protecting Ban.

"Raphael?" Ailynn looked over at Raphael.

"We're even now okay?" Raphael told her, "Now Elekid go! Shockwave!" Elekid widened its stance and released a massive wave of electrical force that sent Hitmonlee flying back.

"Hitmonlee!" Donovan called out as Hitmonlee landed back in front of him.

"Ele..." Elekid dropped to its knee and looked up at Hitmonlee and Pancham.

"Hahaha! You guys sure are fun!" Donovan smiled.

"Monlee..."

"Cham..." Hitmonlee and Pancham nodded in agreement.

"This guy..." Raphael growled.

"You guys are doing well..." Zora stated, "But I don't think Elekid and Ban can keep this up."

"I agree with Zora." Said Ailynn, "We've barely done anything to this guy, these two can't keep battling. We have to sub them out or something." Raphael simply tightened his fist.

_"Crap...I can't sub. Magby is still tired from its battle with Ailynn's Gen. And if Alexander is here he's on the next floor, and I'm saving Turtwig for that battle. But Elekid is so tired..."_ Raphael analyzed, _"Crap! What do I do?!"_

* * *

"So who are you?" Alexander asked looking at the trainer before he and his partner.

"The name is Nero." The teen informed. Nero appears as a young nineteen year old trainer with medium length black hair that can be seen coming out underneath hs red and black stripped cap, he also has red eyes. He is currently wearing a black and red stripped shirt, with white jeans, red sneakers, and slung over his shoulder is a grey backpack. On his shoulder was a Fennekin.

"That's a pretty cool name." Alexander said to himself, "Want to join Nu Mega?"

"Are you kidding?" Nero asked annoyed with the question.

"Alexander you should just shut up most of the time..." Alexander's partner stated elbowing him in his side.

"Ouch! Hey, there's no need for that." Alexander groaned, "Anyway, I'm guessing you want to battle us eh?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be stopping you right here." Nero informed.

"Eve can you handle him please?" Alexander sighed, "I'm kind of waiting for someone."

"Ugh, fine." The female, Eve, groaned as she stepped up into the dim light revealing herself. Eve has long blonde hair that reached down to her waist, big blue eyes, and peach skin. She is currently wearing a white tank top that shows her stomach, a pair of jeans that stop right above her ankles, and black sandals. Around her neck she had a silver chain necklace that had the Team Nu Mega symbol at the end, and on her shoulder was an Eevee.

"Vee!" Eevee cried.

"Haxorus, come on out!" Nero shouted sending out the Dragon Pokémon.

"Ooh, you must be a tough trainer eh?" Alexander smiled.

"Yeah, I have four badges." Nero informed.

"Ooooooh! Four Badges!" Alexander chuckled lightly, "Watch out Eve, we got a tough guy over here with four badges."

"I know..." Eve smiled, "But hey maybe he'll actually be okay?"

"Maybe, but I guess some trainers don't know that badges don't mean a damn thing huh? Oh well." Alexander just waved it off and sat back on the desk with his arms across his chest.

"Right, Jolteon assist me!" Eve smiled sending out the Electric Evolution of Eevee.

"Vee!" Eevee cheered upon seeing one of its evolved forms.

"Jolte!"

"Haxorus Hyper Beam!" Nero ordered.

"Hax!" Haxorus created a sphere of orange energy in between its horns.

"Jolteon go ahead and use Thunder!" Jolteon quickly appeared in front of Haxorus and squatted as it suddenly released an immense blast of lightning that sent Haxorus flying back and crashed right into the elevator behind Nero.

"Rus..."

"Haxorus no!" Nero was shocked at this sight.

"Told ya." Alexander sighed, "But Eve did you really have to end it that quick? I was actually trying to enjoy the battle."

"Oh shut up, he has four badges remember?" Eve waved off.

"Eh, true."

"Haxorus come on! Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Haxorus!" Haxorus opened up its mouth and sent out an orb of teal energy towards Jolteon.

"Jolteon use Pin Missile!" Eve snapped her fingers and Jolteon released a barrage of thin needles that quickly shattered the Dragon Pulse.

"W-what the hell..." Nero muttered.

"Jolteon go use Thunderbolt!"

"Haxorus use Dragon Claw!" Haxorus dashed forwards and raised its claw as it glowed light blue. It swung it down towards Jolteon. Jolteon quickly avoided the attack and sent out a bolt of lightning right into Haxorus's ribs causing Haxorus to skid to the side from the attack.

"Eve I'm bored I'm going to head downstairs and check on Donovan." Alexader sighed.

"Go for it, I can handle this guy just fine." She smiled.

"Cool...later." Alexander nonchalantly walked past Nero. Nero was insulted by this, but he couldn't take his eyes off the battle in front of him.

"Am I that less of a threat to you?" He asked.

"Don't worry about Alexander, he's not the one to usually to stick to script." Eve told him, "So don't be insulted."

* * *

"Hey Donovan!" A voice called out.

"Hmm?" Donovan looked over his shoulder to see Alexander walking down the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, hey Alexander!" Donovan waved, "How's everything upstairs?"

"It's all going well, some trainer with four badges showed up and is now battling Eve."

"Oh that must be exciting."

"No, she's using Jolteon against a Haxorus." Alexander shrugged.

"You!" Raphael shouted, "Alexander!"

"Oh! Raphael, so you made it huh? Finally, I mean I guess I can't blame you for being late. You are battling Donovan."

"Yeah, and they actually managed to hold their own." Donovan praised.

"Well thanks for the compliments, but you're still going down." Ailynn told them.

"That's cute of you." Alexander smiled, "Hey Donovan, just battle that girl for now okay? I'll handle Raphael."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I got it covered."

"Okay, if you say so." Donovan shrugged, "Hey Hitmonlee, Pancham return! Sawk, fight on!" Donovan sent out a new Pokémon.

"Sa!" It shouted.

"Well in that case Ban return!" Ailynn smiled looking at Ban's Poke Ball, "You did wonderful, thank you."

"Who will you send out next?" Zora asked her trainer.

"Koja let's go!" Ailynn then sent out an Absol.

"Absol!" It cried out.

"Guess that leaves just us eh Raph?" Alexander smiled, "Blitzle come on!" Alexander sent out his Blitzle.

"Blitz!" It cried.

"Elekid, return. You did good."

"Kid..." Elekid simply gave a thumbs up.

"Twig!" Turtwig jumped off of Raphael's head knowing it was time to battle.

"Turtwig...time to battle!"

* * *

Next Time: The Battle continues! The Trainer Nero is having his own troubles against Eve. While Ailynn must now take on Donovan by herself, and Raphael gets into his third battle with Alexander! How will these battles turn out? Can our heroes turn the tables and win, or will Team Nu Mega snatch victory from them once again?

Review!


	16. Clash in Kosado Town! Part 3

**Clash in Kosado Town! Part 3**

* * *

"Sawk use Karate Chop!" Donovan ordered.

"Sawk!" Sawk leaped up in the air and prepared to bring its hand down on Ailynn's Absol, Koja.

"Koja dodge and use Hyper Beam!" Quickly Koja leaped out of the way and looked over to see Sawk karate chop the ground.

"Sol!" Absol opened up its mouth and generated a sphere of orange energy. Koja then released the sphere into a massive blast.

"Sawk, use Brick Break!" Sawk's hand glowed white and karate chopped the Hyper Beam splitting it in half with relative ease.

"Crap..." Ailynn muttered, "Now Koja can't move..."

"Sawk lets go! Use Brick Break!" Sawk's hand glowed white as it closed in on Koja and brought its hand down onto Koja's back.

"Ab!" Koja cried out in pain from the strike.

"Koja no!" Ailynn called out in fear for her Absol.

"Sawk, go use Karate Chop!"

"Dark Pulse now Koja!"

"Absol! "Koja opened up its mouth and sent out a blast of dark energy. Sawk karate chopped the attack splitting it in half.

"Sawk rush forth and use Close Combat!" Sawk got up in the face of Koja and began a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Koja no!" Ailynn called out.

"Absol!"

"Koja use Razor Wind!" Koja swung his dark blue horn sending out a powerful blade of wind that sent Sawk skidding back. Sawk dusted itself off and awaited orders from Donovan once again.

"Well, good move I guess." Donovan chuckled, "But that won't work! Sawk Brick Break!"

"Koja use Psycho Cut!" Ailynn called out.

"Absol!" Koja's horn glowed bright and had some kind of shine to it as he rushed forth and swung it forth towards Sawk. Sawk brought his hand down blocking the attack with its own Brick Break.

"Close Combat Sawk!" Donovan ordered.

"Saw!" Sawk sent out another massive barrage of punches and kicks upon Koja.

"Absol!" Koja was sent skidding back from the attack.

"Koja!" Ailynn shouted seeing that Donovan and his Sawk were more powerful than they had originally thought.

"Sawk, go use Karate Chop!"

"Sawk!" Sawk leaped in the air and prepared to karate chop Koja.

"Koja use Hyper Beam!"

"Sol!" Koja opened up his mouth and a ball of orange energy appeared, which burst into a massive beam of energy right into Sawk's chest.

"Awk!" Sawk hit the ceiling, then fell to the floor. Sawk stood up an dusted himself off.

"Welll that move actually did some damage." Donovan stated, "Good timing, but that's all it was."

"Maybe, but that won't stop me from beating you!" Ailynn said trying to sound confident, yet at the same time knew that Donovan and his Sawk were incredibly powerful.

* * *

"Haxorus use Dragon Claw!" Nero called out.

"Hax!" Haxorus swung its claw towards Eve's Jolteon.

"Jolteon dodge then use Pin Missile!"

"Jolt!" Jolteon quickly jumped out of the way and released a barrage of needles right into Haxorus causing the dragon to go skidding back.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Jolteon leaped in the air and threw its body right into Haxorus then jumped back away from the Dragon Pokémon.

"Haxorus use Dragon Pulse!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Rus!" Haxorus opened up its mouth releasing the teal sphere towards Jolteon, but it was quickly split open with a powerful blast if lightning. The Thunderbolt struck Haxorus in the chest causing Haxorus to drop to a knee in pain.

"Come on Haxorus!" Nero looked at his Dragon Pokémon as it was down and seemed to be in extreme pain.

"You should return your Haxorus, it be best." Eve informed.

"Vee!" Eve's Eevee agreed.

"Haxorus!" Haxorus stood up and prepared to continued to fight.

"Or not!" Nero replied, "Hyper Beam Haxorus!"

"Jolteon use Thunderbolt!" Jolteon sent out another powerful thunderbolt to counter Haxorus's bright orange blast. The two attacks battled for dominance, but Jolteon's Thunderbolt had won over and once again struck Haxorus in the chest.

"Hax!" Haxorus dropped to a knee once more.

"Jolteon use Quick Attack!"

"Haxorus use Dragon Claw!" Nero ordered.

"Teon!" Jolteon appeared in front of Haxorus, but was soon cut off by a teal colored claw that knocked Jolteon away.

"Jolteon?" Even looked to see Haxorus using Dragon Claw, and it actually connected.

"Well congrats for being able to finally strike Jolteon." Eve smiled, "But this battle is yet to actually reach its peak. Or at least for me and Jolteon."

"Don't worry, Haxorus and I are going to make sure we entertain as much as we can. But we will win out." Nero told Eve.

"Eh, we'll see." Eve shrugged.

"Eevee!" Eevee smiled at its trainer knowing how strong Eve was and believing that Eve would win this battle.

"Haxorus use Dragon Pulse!"

"Jolteon Pin Missile!" Jolteon was quicker than Haxorus as it's Pin Missile onslaught ensued.

"Hax!" Haxorus was blasted back from the attacks and dropped to a knee again.

"Come on Haxorus..." Nero gritted his teeth, "You can do this!" Eve then snapped her fingers as she gave her next command:

"Jolteon use Thunder!"

* * *

"Blitzle use Spark!" Alexander called.

"Turtwig dodge and use Energy Ball!" Turtwig leaped out of the way of the electrically charged Blitzle, and released its emerald colored blast.

"Blitzle!" Blitzle turned around and leaped in the air, still surging with electricity. It dashed towards Turtwig. Turtwig was then slammed by Blitzle sending the Grass Type to the ground hard.

"Twig!" Turtwig called out in pain.

"Turtwig!" Raphael called out.

"Bltizle go and use Spark again!"

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" Turtwig swung its head wildly sending various leaves to clash against Blitzle, which only burned up against Blitzle's electrically charged body.

"Blitz!" Blitzle cried out slamming against Turtwig once more and knocking it against the wall.

"Blitzle again."

_"Why is he only using Spark?"_ Raphael wondered to himself.

"Turtwig use Energy Ball!" Turtwig opened up its mouth and sent out another green orb. Blitzle busted right through it and prepared another strike.

"Turtwig use Leech Seed!"

"Twig!" Turtwig quickly dodged Blitzle's attack and from the top of its sprout sent out a seed that latched itself around Blitzle.

"Oh..." Alexander simply tilted his head at the sight, "Well that's cool. You're moves have been pretty good so far, not well used, but still."

"Shut up!" Raphael called, "Turtwig use Crunch!"

"Blitzle use Stomp!" Blitzle stepped up and slammed one of its hooves right into the mouth of Turtwig sending the Grass starter soaring back into a wall.

"Now Charge!" Blitzle squatted and began gathering electricity in its body.

"Turtwig are you okay?!" Raphael called out to his partner.

"Twig!" Turtwig got up and took a few steps forward ready to continue the battle.

"Blitzle use Spark!"

"Energy Ball!" Blitzle's body surged with electricity and charged towards Turtwig. Turtwig opened up its mouth and sent out its energy Ball that clashed right into Blitzle's chest. Blitzle slowed down, but it quickly regained speed.

"Turtwig dodge and use Razor Leaf!" Raphael called. Raphael quickly skidded to the side causing Blitzle to miss its attack.

"Twig!" Turtwig sent out a massive barrage of leaves onto the side of Blitzle.

"Blitzle us Shock Wave!" Alexander snapped his fingers upon this order.

"Blitzle!" Blitzle released a massive blast of lightning that seemed to have gone crazy. The lightning lashed out all over the room, one streak of lightning blew off the wall off a nearby wall. Another streak exploded right through the ceiling.

* * *

"Crap what the heck?!" Eve shouted seeing the streak of lightning tear up the floor, "Thanks a lot Alex!" Eve shouted, "Can't you keep that move under control?! Even Jolteon hasn't destroyed anything yet and we've been using Thunder!"

"What the heck..." Nero looked at the torn up floor from the lightning that erupted from below.

* * *

"Wow...Eve is probably going to be mad I did that." Alexander said nonchalantly.

"Eve?! Forget her you almost struck Sawk!" Donovan barked.

"Sawk saw!" Sawk shouted angered as well. The two pointed to the large divide in the floor between them and Ailynn and her Absol, Koja.

"Sorry guys..." Alexander said scratching the back of his head.

"Blitzle..." Blitzle chuckled sheepishly at the antics of itself and its trainer.

"Ugh." Donovan just groaned, "You didn't have to use Shock Wave ya know, are you really in that much trouble you need to use that?"

"Well Eve was using Thunder in her battle against Haxorus." Alexander shrugged.

"But she's controlling it! Not even Sawk and I have used our move!" Donovan barked.

"Well sorry okay..."

"You know you lost the bet right?" Donovan smiled.

"I know, I was the first to actually tear up the building so I buy lunch." Alexander sighed. Raphael and Ailynn just looked at each other confused at how casual the conversation was between the two bad guys they were battling against.

"Exactly...but anyway. Back to the battle! Sawk!"

"Agreed." Alexander look over to Raphael once again, "Sorry about that, I'm kind of not used that move in an enclosed space." Alexander told Raphael.

"I can see why..."

"Turtwig..." Turtwig nodded.

"Yeah, but anyway. Shall we continue?"

"Sure...Turtwig use Energy Ball!"

"Blitzle Spark!" The two attacks clashed, and Turtwig tried to avoid Blitzle. Yet it was to no avail. Turtwig felt the full force of the attack from Blitzle and sent Turtwig back to the feet of Raphael.

"Turtwig..." Raphael looked down at his Pokémon angered, not at Turtwig. At himself.

"Blitzle use Charge, then Spark again!"

"Turtwig stop that Charge and use Razor Leaf!"

"Twig!" Turtwig jumped up and the onslaught of leaves pursued slashing Blitzle, yet they all were easily dismissed. Blitzle then began to run towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig rush forward and use Energy Ball!" Turtwig ran forth and opened up its mouth preparing another Energy Ball.

"Stomp!" Alexander snapped his fingers.

"Blitzle!" Blitzle stopped in its tracks and quickly thrusted one of its hooves into the jaw of Turtwig. When it did this Turtwig already had its Energy Ball ready, so by stomping on it Blitzle caused the Energy Ball to explode. The explosion caused Blitzle to skid back, and for Turtwig to slam into its trainers chest.

"Twig!"

"Turtwig!" Raphael called out holding his Pokémon.

"Huh...man..." Alexander sighed scratching the back of his head, "I guess I'm done here. I thought this would've been a better battle. Aye! Donovan wrap up!" He ordered as he returned his Blitzle.

"Already?!" Donovan asked.

"Yeah, do as you wish."

"Alright, fine with me!" Donovan gave a thumbs up, "Sawk lets end this!"

"Sawk!"

"Koja prepare for anything!" Ailynn shouted.

_"Ailynn...I don't think this is going to be good!"_ Zora told her trainer.

"Rock Smash go!" Sawk appeared right in front of Koja with its hand raised and glowing white. Sawk quickly drove its hand into the body of Koja and sent the Dark-Type Pokémon flying back into the elevator behind Ailynn.

"K-Koja?" Ailynn slowly turned around to see Koja defeated.

"Sawk return." Donovan placed his hands in his pockets, "Should we get Eve?"

"Yeah, let's head out." Alexander nodded as he began to walk back towards the stairs. Alexander then stopped as Donovan walked pass him. Alexander turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder and catch a glimpse of Raphael.

"Yo Raph..." Alexander muttered. An angered Raphael looked up at Alexander.

"Once we're gone, there's something I want you to grab okay? We came here to get something, but you see we got so caught up in battle that we forgot. Our boss won't really care, because we can always get more. But for putting up an okay battle you should probably take what we forgot we came here for." Alexander then walked up stairs.

* * *

"Yo Eve!" Donovan smiled as he walked up to see Eve battling Nero and his Haxorus still.

"Donovan..." Eve just kind of looked at Donovan, "Heeey... " She said very weakly.

"Alexander said to finish this up! So go ahead and go crazy..." Donovan smiled.

"Is this true?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, I'm giving the go for it." Alexander said giving a thumbs up.

"Finally! That mean I can use Thunder?"

"Hell nah!" Donovan shouted.

"Why not?!" Eve asked.

"Just because I messed up using Shock Wave dos not mean you can go crazy using Thunder. I don't want to explain to Boss why I gave you the go ahead to destroy the whole damned building." Alexander explained.

"Ugh, fine!" Eve pouted, "You owe me!"

"I'm already buying lunch for you guys." Alexander sighed, "But you're right...I'll take you on a date okay?"

"Eh, good enough." Eve shrugged.

"Are you guys serious?!" Nero shouted angered at the casual conversation before him, "This is Team Nu Mega?! This is the almighty Team Nu Mega?! What is wrong with you guys?!"

"Yeah...we are Team Nu Mega." Donovan smiled, "So you better respect us."

"And why should I?!"

"Huh...Eve hurry up please."

"Alright...Jolteon go ahead! Thunderbolt!"

"Jolteon!" Jolteon leaned back as the hairs on its body stood up. Jolteon then sent out a blast of lightning towards Haxorus.

"Haxorus use Hyper Beam!" Nero called out, but it was too late. Haxorus was struck in the chest by the blast, and caused it to go flying back through the elevator behind them and out of the building. The blast even destroyed a nearby wall leaving the people of city to look up in awe.

"Haxorus!" Nero shouted, "Flygon!"

"Flygon!" Nero jumped on the back of his Flygon, "Lets go save Haxorus!"

"Gon!"

_"Team Nu Mega this isn't over!"_ Nero thought as he flew down and pulled out Haxorus's Poke Ball. He returned Haxorus quickly.

"Gon!" Flygon pulled up just in time.

"Come on Flygon...lets head over to the Pokémon Center...Haxorus needs to heal up."

"Flygon!" The Dragon Pokémon nodded in response.

* * *

"Well...guess we should get going huh?" Donovan asked as he pulled out a dark blue briefcase from underneath a desk.

"Yeah, is it open?" Alexander asked.

"You know it." Donovan smiled as he struggled to open the briefcase, "Ummm..."

"For a guy who specializes in Fighting-Type Pokémon you sure aren't very strong physically." Eve teased.

"Hey shut up! It's just jammed as well!" Donovan barked, he then pulled the briefcase open and three Poke Ball's came flying out.

"Hey grab them!" Eve shouted as she snatched one. Alexander let one fall right into his hands. Then the third rolled off the building and fell to the crowd of people below.

"No!" Donovan cried.

"Great...good job..." Eve sighed.

"Huh...damn it Donovan. You can buy your own lunch now." Alexander said placing his Poke Ball on the desk. Eve did the same.

"I'm sorry..." Donovan groaned as he stood up and dusted himself off, "We'll just have to make due right?"

"Tell Boss that." Eve laughed.

"Aw come on." Donovan whined.

"Whatever lets get going." Alexander reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small device. He placed the device on the ground. The device shot out a blue light that scanned all three trainers. Once it was done a bright blue light flashed and they were gone.

* * *

"..."

"Raphael why are we going upstairs? They're probably gone by now..." Ailynn said with her head hung sad at their defeat.

"..." Raphael refused to say anything.

_"What did Alexander say to you?"_ Zora asked Raphael.

"..." Raphael remained silent as he reached the next floor. He saw two Poke Ball's on top of a desk. He walked over and grabbed one.

_"Is this what Alexander was trying to tell me? He wanted me to find these Poke Ball's?"_ Raphael thought.

"Poke Ball's? Is this what Alexander wanted you to find."

"..." Raphael opened up the Poke Ball and out shot a Charmander.

"Char!"

"A Charmander?" Ailynn looked at the Charmander, "Then...who's in this one?" Ailynn walked over and grabbed the second Poke Ball. She opened it up and out shot a Bulbasaur.

"Bulba!" It cried.

_"Oooh, a Bulbasaur."_ Zora said observing the Kanto Grass Starter.

"So...do we keep them?" Ailynn asked.

"..." Raphael simply returned the Charmander and placed the Poke Ball in his pocket.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ailynn replied as she picked up the Bulbasaur.

"My name's Ailynn!"

"Bulba!" The Bulbasaur cheered.

_"It's a Female..."_ Zora informed.

"Oh really? Well then I shall call you Flora!" Ailynn smiled at her new Pokémon. Raphael just looked out of the destroyed building and saw Kosado Town from below. He just looked on.

* * *

"Hmm? What's this?" A girl said to herself looking down at something that had bumped into her foot. She reached down and grabbed it, realizing it was a Poke Ball.

"A Poke Ball? Did this...fall from up there?" She wondered looking up at the building. Then out from the Poke Ball shot out a bright light.

"Squirtle!" The Water Kanto Starter leaped into the girls arms.

"Oh!" She said looking at the Squirtle cuddle up to her, "Well...if you had a trainer I don't think you'd take be so happy to see me." The girl smiled.

"Squirtle Squirtle!" The Squirtle smiled and hugged the girl.

"Well then I guess you're with me now."

* * *

Next Time: Raphael and Ailynn head down to the Kosado Town Pokémon Center. While they are there, they bump into another trainer who seems to be in a bad attitude. Then another trainer who walks in holding a Squirtle. The group seems to get aquainted with each other, but Raphael is quick to leave. Though before he does, he challenges someone to a battle. And after the battle, it seems that Ailynn insists on continuing to travel with him! Will Raphael win his battle? How will he take Ailynn wanting to travel together? And who are the other two trainers?!

Review!


	17. The After-Clash Results?

**The After-Clash Results?**

* * *

It had been late. Raphael and Ailynn had stayed in the Pokémon Center in Kosado Town. It was probably around one in the morning and Raphael was standing outside of the Pokémon Center. He stood out there in his pajamas and had his arms across his chest as he looked up at the destroyed building they had battled in. Raphael did not like the fact that he had lost hi battle against Alexander again. Though the first time he assumed didn't really count.

"Team Nu Mega..." He muttered to himself as he adverted his gaze up the stars above and simply growled.

"How could I have lost to him? How strong is Team Nu Mega?" Raphael began asking himself, "Where did they come from? What do they want..."

"Twig..." Turtwig had walked out to see its trainer standing out in the night. It walked up and looked at him. Raphael looked at Turtwig.

"What are you doing? You should be resting..." Raphael stated before turning his gaze back at the night sky.

"Twig..." Turtwig replied as it climbed up on Raphael's head.

"So you couldn't sleep either then..."

"Tur..." Turtwig replied.

"Well..." Raphael just sighed.

"Turtwig?"

"Well...now we have a new member to our team. A Charmander...but why would Team Nu Mega want a Charmander and Bulbasaur? Also, why was it only Charmander and Bulbasaur?"

"Turtwig?"

"Well I don't know, I mean we already have Magby. So why have two Fire-Types? There'd be no point, but I'm not just going to give it away. I'm going to keep him, but like I said we already have Magby so I don't see a need to add Charmander to our main team."

"Twig?"

"Eh, I guess." Raphael sighed, "But whatever, we should probably head back to bed."

"Twig..." Turtwig yawned as Raphael turned back and walked back into the Pokémon Center.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

* * *

"Raph, wake up!" Ailynn called out.

"Mmm..." Raphael groaned and grumbled as he rolled over away from where he could hear Ailynn's voice.

_"Maybe you should let him sleep Lynn."_ Zora whispered.

"Nope, we have to go eat breakfast." Ailynn whispered back, "And as tired as he is, he'll thank me."

_"I doubt it..."_ A sleepy Raphael thought to himself, and then his stomach growled.

"See, told ya!" Ailynn cheered hearing Raphael's stomach.

_"Is she really that happy that I'm actually hungry..."_ Raphael thought as he continued to try to force himself to sleep.

"Come on Raphael! I know you're hungry, you can't stay in bed all day!"

"Ugh, why does it matter to you anyway?" Raphael groaned giving up on trying to sleep in.

"Because friends should have a nice breakfast together, especially after yesterday." Ailynn told him.

"I really don't care, we're barely friends. Yesterday was yesterday, and today is different." Raphael responded.

"Just come on." Ailynn pouted, "Let's go eat, I already heard your stomach growl."

"Huh..." Raphael turned over to see Ailynn already dressed, "Fine I'll be ready in ten."

"See Zora, I win." Ailynn smiled.

_"I guess so."_ Zora snickered.

* * *

After finally getting dressed Raphael had joined Ailynn in the Pokémon Center to eat breakfast.

"Finally!" Ailynn smiled as Raphael reluctantly sat down, with Turtwig on his head.

"Hey there Turtwig!" She smiled.

"Twig..." Turtwig yawned still tired.

"Well someone is sleepy." Ailynn smiled at the adorable Grass-Type.

"Yeah, but you insisted on waking me up."

"I was talking about Turtwig, duh." She giggled.

"Whatever..." Raphael groaned.

"And don't worry I did you the favor of ordering already."

"Good to know...I guess."

"Here you guys go!" A Waitress walked up and placed various plates of pancakes, waffles, French toast, eggs, potatoes, and sausage all across the table. She even had some Pokémon food with her.

"Thank you..." Raphael yawned.

"Thank you so much! It all looks awesome!" Ailynn smiled cheerfully.

"No problem, you enjoy now!" The waitress then left the two's table.

"Well since we got all this Pokémon food, might as well let everyone enjoy!" Ailynn threw out an array of Poke Ball's and various Pokémon had revealed themselves. Out came Ban, Gen, and Koja. The Shuppet, Haunter, and Absol were all Pokémon that Raphael had seen already. The one's he hadn't seen were her Eevee and Honedge. Then along them she also had her newly acquired Bulbasaur, Flora.

"Well you haven't met Shadow and Blade have you yet?" Ailynn smiled introducing her Eevee and Honedge.

"Vee!"

"Edge!" The two Pokémon cried out.

"Twig?" Turtwig got down and began to observe the fellow Pokémon.

"Elekid, Magby, Charmander..." Was all Raphael said releasing the following Pokémon, "It's breakfast time." He stated, and all of his Pokémon began to eat.

"Huh..." Raphael began to dig in as well.

"I knew you were hungry." Ailynn smiled.

"Eh, so what? I would've been hungry regardless of the time I wake up." Raphael replied sternly, "But I will be leaving after this."

"Man, why do we have to leave so soon?" Ailynn pouted.

"We?"

"Yeah, we! Like I said we're friends, so we're traveling together now."

"Says who? I never approved this."

"Ya didn't have to. At least not aloud, yesterday..."

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah, when we faced Team Nu Mega." Raphael stopped and looked at Ailynn. Raphael turned his head slightly and saw a trainer sitting down rather angered. He had a black and red striped cap hiding most of his face and on his shoulder was a Pichu.

"Hmm..." Raphael just looked at him, then slowly turned back to Ailynn.

"Don't turn away when I'm talking to you." Ailynn told him, "That's rude."

"Oh you're so cute Squirtle!" Raphael heard a voice. He turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw a girl holding up a Squirtle.

"Squirtle?" Raphael muttered.

"You're doing it again..." Ailynn said shaking her head while her eye twitched. Raphael stood up and walked over towards the female trainer.

"Raph!" Ailynn called out as she stood up and walked after Raphael.

"Excuse me..." Raphael tapped the girl on the shoulder. She turned around to face Raphael with her dark brown eyes. The girl appeared rather slim, and actually slightly above the average height of a girl for one that appeared to be at least seventeen. She has brown skin, and her hair is black and seemed to be tied in a side bun by a red ribbon. She had a gentle smile upon her face that reminded Raphael of his own mother. She is currently wearing a long sleeved black shirt underneath a cream colored jacket with a black fur trimmed hood, dark blue jeans, and knee high boots that are red at the bottom, orange in the middle, and yellow at the top. She is also wearing a red, orange, and yellow bead necklace with a fang hanging from it.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that Squirtle?"

"That's kind of an open ended question Raph, don't ya think? I mean she might be from Kanto, or got it from a Professor from out here or something." Said Ailynn.

"Actually no." The girl replied, "You see when I was looking up at that building yesterday during whatever was going on Squirtle's Poke Ball fell down at my feet and it shot out. I just had the Nurse check to see if the Pokémon was registered to anyone, and he wasn't. So I get to keep him." The girl smiled, "By the way my name is Vienna."

"My name is Raphael." Raphael shook the girl's hand.

"I'm Ailynn." Ailynn shook Vienna's hand as well.

"I'm sorry, but you said that Squirtle's Poke Ball fell from the collapsing building?" The trainer Raphael had noticed earlier asked walking up to the trio.

"Yeah. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"That must've been what Team Nu Mega was after..." The cap wearing trainer muttered.

"You know Team Nu Mega?" Raphael asked.

"Know them? I battled them yesterday."

"So you too..." Said Ailynn.

"The name is Nero, who are you?"

"Raphael."

"Ailynn."

"Vienna."

"So you battled them yesterday too?" Raphael eyed Nero, "Hmph, how'd that work out."

"Why does it matter?" Nero eyeballed obviously angry from the question. Though he wasn't one to really grow angry for any means, just them mention of Team Nu Mega caused him to just seethe with hate and distaste.

"You probably turned out the same as us." Raphael scoffed.

"Yeah? How so?"

"We lost." Raphael stated grinding his teeth by just mentioning it.

"Hmph, well how many badges do you have?"

"Just one."

"Same here." Ailynn informed.

"Well no offense, but I'm not very impressed. I had four, and they beat me."

"Four badges? Wow...that is pretty impressive." Vienna said looking at the badge case of Nero.

"Pichu!" His Pichu smiled.

"Well for someone holding four badges it sounded like you got beat pretty easily." Raphael stated.

"Maybe, but next time I will defeat them."

"Whatever..." Raphael scoffed as he turned to look at his Pokémon enjoying their breakfast, "Anyway...Ailynn I thank you for breakfast, but I'm going to be leaving soon."

"What? You mean we, right?"

"No, not we. Me. Yet, before I do..." Raphael looked back at Nero, "Nero...I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle."

"Really? A one badger, versus a four badger? That sounds fine by me." Nero said.

"Pichu!"

"Let's step outside."

"This should be good." Ailynn smiled, "Come on Vienna, you should watch too!"

"Um...okay?"

* * *

Everyone had then stepped outside on the battle field in the back of the Pokémon Center.

"Guess I'll ref!" Ailynn smiled.

_"This should be an interesting battle."_ Zora whispered.

"Yeah, though I think Raphael will win."

"Have you seen Nero battle?" Vienna asked.

"Nope."

"Oh...and did your Zorua just talk?"

"This battle will be a one on one battle! Ready?!" Ailynn called out.

"Samurott lets go!" Nero sent out the Water Started from Unova.

"Samu!" It cried out.

"Twig?" Turtwig looked up at his trainer and nodded.

"I want you to rest, so I planned on using Elekid."

"Tur..." Turtwig nodded and stepped out on the battle field.

"Turtwig...time to battle."

"Begin!" Ailynn cheered.

"Samurott use Water Pulse!"

"Samu!" Samurott created a sphere of water in the forefront of its horn and sent the blast towards Turtwig.

"Energy Ball!" Turtwig leaped in the air and sent out its green orb that clashed with the Water Pulse. The two attacks battled for dominance, and eventually Energy Ball won out and went flying towards Samurott.

"Samurott dodge and use Surf!"

"Samu!" Samurott skidded to the side then slammed its fins on the ground and summoned forth a large wave of water sending it towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" Raphael called out. Turtwig swung its head sending out a barrage of leaves that slashed right through the wave.

"Samurott use Ice Beam!"

"Murott!" Samurott released a light blue beam from its horn and the attack was sent flying towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig dodge and use Leech Seed!" Turtwig avoided the beam, then sent out a seed towards Samurott.

"Samurott Ice Beam on those seeds!" Samurott leaped to the side and sent its Ice Beam towards the seeds from Turtwig, freezing them in mid air.

"Energy Ball!"

"Hyper Beam!"

"Twig!"

"Sam!" Turtwig sent out another Energy Ball, but it was easily devoured by a bright orange blast. Turtwig was hit directly by Samurott's Hyper Beam and was sent flying back from the attack.

"Come on Turtwig use Razor Leaf while Samurott can't move!" Raphael called. Turtwig got up and shook its head sending out a barrage of leaves that slashed right through Samurott.

"Samurott use Ice Beam go!" Nero called once Samurott was able to move.

"Sam!" Samurott released another Ice Beam.

"Tur..." Turtwig looked up over to see the oncoming attack.

"Energy Ball!" Turtwig released an orb that clashed instantly and the orb froze in place and hit the ground.

"Samurott Water Pulse!"

"Turtwig go and use Energy Ball again!" The two Pokémon sent out the corresponding attacks rather quickly, and right before they clashed Nero switched it up.

"Ice Beam on your Water Pulse Samurott! Go!" Samurott did not hesitate to freeze its own Water Pulse. Once the frozen Water Pulse clashed with Energy Ball, shimmering dust seemed to be the aftermath of such.

"Now Surf!" Samurott slammed its fins on the ground again and a large wave of water was born. The water was quickly sent soaring towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig dodge!" Raphael called. Turtwig could not dodge avoid the oncoming attack was hit directly in the chest with the move.

"Twig!" Turtwig skidded across the ground and struggled to stand.

* * *

"Seems like Turtwig is having trouble getting up." Vienna said biting her lip.

"Yeah...I hope Turtwig is okay." Ailynn said in agreement.

_"This battle seemed pretty even up until Samurott used Hyper Beam."_ Zora pointed out.

"Once again...did your Zorua just talk?"

* * *

"Alright Samurott...lets close this battle up. Ice Beam!"

"Samurott!" Samurott released an icy blue beam that struck Turtwig and froze it in a block of ice.

"Turtwig!" Raphael's eyes went wide upon seeing Turtwig frozen.

"Well...I don't know if it's truly defeated or not, but I'll count it as a win." Nero shrugged.

"Come on Turtwig...we have to beat him...if we can't beat him how are we ever going to beat Alexander?" Raphael muttered to himself.

"Welll...sorry Raph, but it seems like Nero is the-"

"T-T-Tur..." was all anyone heard as it was the only thing that interrupted Ailynn from announcing the winner. Suddenly within the ice block Turtwig began to give off a bright glow that seemed to have started to actually melt away the ice.

"What is that? Some kind of new move?" Nero said with an eyebrow raised.

"No...Turtwig is...evolving." Raphael observed once his Turtwig was finally free from the ice, but instead in a new form.

"Grotle!" Turtwig had evolved into Grotle!

"Turtwig?" Raphael muttered.

"Grotle!" Grotle faced his friend and had a smile on his face.

"I mean Grotle." Raphael nodded, "Lets wrap this up...show me what you got!"

"Samurott, evolved or not lets win this! Go ahead and use Surf!"

"Samu!" Samurott slammed its fins on the ground and a wave of water arose once more.

"Groooo!" Grotle opened up its mouth and slowly it appeared as light began to gather towards it.

"Wait...that must be..."

"Rott!" Samurott sent the wave towards Grotle hoping to end the battle.

"Grotle!" Grotle then released a powerful, bright, white beam of light that easily pierced through Samurott's Surf and slammed right into Samurott's chest sending Samurott flying back.

"Samu!" Samurott fell to the ground, and was now defeated.

"Samurott...return." Nero returned his Samurott.

"Pichu..." Pichu looked at its trainer.

"Well for someone with one badge, you did pretty good." Nero admitted as he walked over to Raphael to shake hands.

"Thanks..." Raphael shook hands with Nero.

"Though I know we got off on the wrong foot, next time we meet I hope its under better circumstances. And even if its not, and it has to do with Team Nu Mega. Lets take them down together."

"Agreed." Raphael nodded.

"Pichu!" Pichu cheered.

"Grotle!"

"Wow Turtwig, I mean Grotle! You did great at evolving!" Ailynn cheered.

"That was super cool to watch!" Vienna smiled.

"Well...until next time." Nero waved as he left.

"Huh...thank you Grotle."

"Gro!" Grotle smiled.

"Ailynn...I'm leaving tomorrow okay?"

"You mean we're leaving tomorrow?!" Ailynn said rather annoyed that Raphael still seemed to refuse to let her travel with him.

"Ugh...how about this. I'm leaving tomorrow, and if you happen to leave at the same time as me. And happen to be going to the same place as me, I can't stop you." That was all Raphael said before he and Grotle headed back towards the Pokémon Center.

"Awesome! So it looks like you, me, and Vienna are leaving tomorrow." Raphael and Vienna's eyes widended at this statement and at the same time shouted:

"Wait...what?!"

* * *

Next Time: Raphael's Turtwig has now evolved into Grotle! And now he will be leaving with Ailynn and Vienna at his side. As the trio leaves and heads to the next town, they find themselves kind of, sort of, only slightly lost in a cave. But only kind of, sort of, slightly. So it can't be that bad...right?

Review!


	18. Cave Adventures?

**Cave Adventures?**

* * *

"So to get to the next town we have to get through this cave?" Vienna asked as she, Ailynn, and Raphael stood in front of the entrance of a cave.

"Yup." Ailynn nodded in confirmation, "It shouldn't be too bad though, as long as we don't split up."

"And how will we do that when it's about to be crazy dark in there?" Vienna asked.

"We'll find a way." Ailynn assured.

"Yeah...sure we will." Raphael groaned as he began to walk into the cave.

"Raphael, wait for us at least!" Ailynn called out not liking that Raphael and went into the cave without them.

"Wait!" Vienna walked in after the two.

* * *

"So...which way do we go?" Vienna asked as the three had came to a fork in the road. With three different paths before them.

"Well...according to the map..."

"Screw the map we can barely see, squinting at a piece of paper is not going to help." Raphael stated with a scowl.

"So then which way do we go grumpy?" Ailynn asked Raphael. Raphael just looked at the three pathways. He then picked up a rock and played with it in his hands.

"You're going to throw a rock and check?" Vienna asked. Raphael looked over at Vienna and as he tossed the rock up in the air, he didn't realize how low the cave ceiling really was. Which caused the rock to hit something, and that something fell to the ground. It was a Zubat.

"Zu?!"

_"You hit a Zubat..."_ Zora stated.

"..." Raphael looked up at the cave ceiling, and soon enough an ocean of Zubats, Goldbats, and Crobats came flying down.

"Well...now we run." Raphael stated as he ran straight ahead.

"Raph!" Ailynn shouted, she tried to run after him. Yet, her vision was skewered by the darkness and Bat Pokémon causing her to go down the left path.

"Aaahhhh!" Vienna was running around wildly being chased by the swarm of Pokémon, and eventually ran down the right path.

* * *

"Huh...huh...huh..." Raphael was tired from running and was leaning up against a nearby boulder. He looked around, "Well at least I lost Ailynn and Vienna...maybe now I can get away from them if I get out of this cave before they do." Raphael pushed himself off the boulder and began to walk forwards.

* * *

"Crap...Zora where are we?" Ailynn asked.

_"I don't know, its too dark."_ Zora replied.

"Where's the map..." Ailynn looked at the map in her hands, only to see that it was actually ripped in half.

"Crap..." She muttered as she began to look around, "Umm...should we just walk straight?"

_"Walk aimlessly into the dark? That seems like a wonderful idea Lynn..."_ Zora said sarcastically.

"No need to be mean about it though..." Ailynn pouted, "Whatever..." Ailynn sighed, "Lets keep walking..."

"Oh you can stop where you are so we can have a little discussion..."

"Hmmm..." Ailynn and Zora slowly turned around.

"Hey there..." The person shrouded in the shadows waved.

"Who's there..." Ailynn looked at the person in the darkness. They then flicked on a flash light and she saw who it was.

"You..." She muttered.

"Yeah...now...lets talk."

* * *

"Ohh...well this sucks..." Vienna sighed as she crossed her arms under her chest and was trying to look around.

"Squirt!" Suddenly Vienna's newly attained Squirtle jumped out of its Poke Ball and into its trainers arms.

"Hey there Squirtle!" Vienna smiled, "Sorry, but we're kind of loss in this cave. I don't know where to go, its so dark..."

"Squirt!" Squirtle jumped out of Vienna's arms and began to look around. It semed to have started sniffing the air for some odd reason.

"Everything okay Squirtle?"

"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle pointed in a random direction with much confidence.

"...what?"

"Squirtle squirt! Squirt, squirt, squirtle!" Squirtle ran over and snatched Vienna's hand, and began running off in the direction it had pointed.

"Wait! Squirtle, hold on!" Vienna called out as Squirtle dragged her along.

* * *

After walking for what it seemed like forever Raphael had finally come to a stop. He had found himself in an underground oasis. There was a large pool of water in the middle of the cavern. All on the ceiling there were various spear like stone formations pointing downwards. And it was decorated with various boulders to sit on. But to top it all off, there was actually some for of light in the cavern for him to navigate through!

"This is more like it." Raphael walked over to one of the boulders and sat down. He sighed and looked around, "How am I going to get out of here?" Raphael looked around trying to think of something that could get him out of the cave. As Raphael closed his eyes and tried to focus on a way out, something had caught his attention.

"Noi!" He heard.

"What the hell was that?" He began to look around the dim cavern in search for what had just cried out.

"Noitbat!" Suddenly some strange bat looking Pokémon was flying around the cavern. Though Raphael noticed that it was not that of a Zubat, Golbat, or a Crobat. It was something totally different.

"Is that...a Noibat?" Raphael pulled out his PokeDex and scanned the Pokémon.

_"Noitbat. The Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat is capable of emitting ultrasonic waves of 200,000 Hertz from its ears, which it can use to stun large creatures, immobilize prey, and determine the ripeness of fruit it enjoys eating. It also uses ultrasonic waves as a means to communicate with other Noibat."_

"Well...with sound like that it can help me get out of this cave. Plus its part Dragon Type, so it has to be something strong." Raphael placed his PokeDex away, then reached for Grotle's Poke Ball. He stopped and decided to go with someone else instead.

"Don't let me down...Charmander its time to battle!"

"Mander!" The Kanto Fire Starter cried out cheerfully.

"Lets see what you know...Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Dragon Dance, and Dragon Claw? For a Starter you have some pretty strong moves. Hmm...that's strange, but whatever. Charmander use Dragon Dance!"

"Char!" Charmander began stomping its feet and dancing as it gained some kind of dark aura around it, with a surge of red electricity. Once it had vanished Charmander seemed to have more confidence for some reason.

"Now Dragon Claw!"

"Der!" Charmander leaped in the air with one hand brought back glowing teal. It reached Noibat and swung for the Sound Wave Pokémon.

"Bat!" Noibat swung its wings and sent out multi0ple crescent shaped air blades that slashed right into Charmander. Charmander was sent crashing down to the ground. Charmander quickly regained composure and looked for Noibat.

"Noi!" Noibat started flapping its wings once more, and sent out a powerful blast of wind towards Charmander.

"First Air Cutter, now Gust? Hmph, Charmander use Smokescreen!"

"Char!" Charmander released a thick black smoke, and in due time the whole cave was covered in it.

"Charmander use Flame..." Raphael realized it was too late as Noibat used Gust again and blew the Smokescreen away.

"Well the surprise attack didn't work, so Charmander just go on and use Dragon Claw!" Charmander leaped in the air again after Noibat with its teal colored claw. It swung for Noibat, but Noibat moved out of the way and simply looked over at Charmander.

"Noibat!" Noibat began to form a sphere of light blue energy. It then sent it flying towards Charmander, and the sphere exploded into various saw like disks.

"That's Air Slash...Charmander use Flamethrower!"

"Charmand!" Charmander did as told releasing a blazing hot streak of flames that quickly consumed the air saws.

"Noibat!" Noibat dove down towards Charmander with both wings glowing brightly.

"Wing Attack, well that's your fault Noibat. Charmander go ahead and use Dragon Claw!"

"Char!" Charmander readied its Dragon Claw once more. Its claw glowed teal as it lunged forwards and slashed Noibat down out of the air. Noibat hit the ground hard.

"Go..." Raphael threw a Poke Ball at Noibat. The Poke Ball took in the half Flying half Dragon Type Pokémon. It shook once. Twice. then finally a third and Noibat was secure.

"Alright..." Raphael picked up Noibat's Poke Ball, "Maybe you are pretty good." Raphael said to Charmander before returning him back to his Poke Ball.

"Now...with Noibat I can get the hell out of here..."

"Raphael!" A voice called, "Is that you?!"

"Hmm?" Raphael turned into one of the cavern entrances to see Vienna coming in being pulled by Squirtle.

"Hey! Squirtle dragged me here! Guess he has a nose for where the water's at." Vienna smiled.

"Squritle squirt!"

"Ugh...yay...lucky me." Raphael said unenthusiastic.

"Right? Anyway, how we going to get out of here?"

"Well..." Raphael looked at the Poke Ball in his hand, "I have just the thing."

* * *

"Awesome! We finally found it!" Vienna cheered as Raphael's newly caught Noibat had lead them to the exit of the cave.

"Glad I was able to catch you. You'll make a wonderful addition to my team." Raphael stated returning Noibat.

"Now we just wait for..."

"Hey guys!" Vienna was cut off as the two turned around to see Ailynn and Zora coming up to them.

"Ailynn!" Vienna cheered.

"So we seem to have found our way out." Ailynn smiled.

_"I guess wandering around aimlessly got us lucky huh?"_ Said Zora.

"Yeah, well now that we're here we can leave." Raphael insisted, "There's another Gym in the next town. And I want to battle it."

"Don't forget I want to challenge all the gyms too!" Ailynn smiled, "I might even be able to get to test out Flora too!"

"Yeah, whatever." Raphael sighed, "Come on, I don't want to be slowed down any further." The group then walked out of the cave.

* * *

Next Time: Raphael, Ailynn, and Vienna have finally arrived in the next town! And Ailynn is quick to want to battle the Gym Leader, but Raphael has other ideas. He instead decides to go to the Battle Park and to see if he can brush up on his training while he's there. And while there, he and Ailynn run into t2o trainers who are looking for a battle of their own. So Raphael and Ailynn are more than happy to give them one. Thing is...it's a tag battle. So Raphael and Ailynn have to...work together! As a Team! How will that play out?!

Review!


End file.
